


Blood Lust {Kol Mikaelson}

by izzylightwood4life



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood Magic, Blood Sharing, Blood and Violence, Dysfunctional Family, Elena Gilbert Bashing, F/M, Falling In Love, Families of Choice, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Family is power, Hybrid Klaus Mikaelson, I'm Bad At Tagging, Leadership, M/M, Multi, Power Imbalance, Protective Elijah Mikaelson, Protective Klaus Mikaelson, Protective Kol Mikaelson, Protective Rebekah Mikaelson, Protective Siblings, Team as Family, Twin Merge, Witch Curses, Witch Kol Mikaelson, always and forever, linking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 39
Words: 75,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24771529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izzylightwood4life/pseuds/izzylightwood4life
Summary: "I'm an Original Heretic and you're an Original Vampire. Remind me again how this happened?"Kyria Blackthorn is a witch. A very powerful one. She just doesn't know how powerful she really is.She's had quite a tough life. She grew up alone. Although, she had many 'siblings': also known as her 'brothers' and 'sisters' of her old Coven. She chose to isolate herself, Although, in this case, she is forced to contact people she never thought she'd have to contact again. Her twin. They agreed that they'd never contact each other again for their own protection. Against the  unavoidable: The Merge. More on that later.What happens when she locks eyes with a certain Original Vampire? When she gets to know him for who he is? Will she finally realize that she is being used for her magic? Will she find love in the most unexpected place? Has she finally found the the family and place she belongs?Find out in Blood Lust...
Relationships: Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore, Elena Gilbert/Stefan Salvatore, Elijah Mikaelson/Klaus Mikaelson, Hayley Marshall/Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 30





	1. Can I Trust You?

"Try harder, Kyra." Bonnie says, while looking at me, boredom evident in her eyes. "You have to get this. Honestly, it's not that hard!"

"Really? Well, then why don't you try it?" I roll my eyes and glare at her for rushing this process. I can't help it that this is a hard spell to learn. It's a lot of words, and lots of channeling.

"You know what?" She asks, "Let's take a break. I can't deal with this right now."

"Whatever." I say to myself, "She is just jealous because her ancestors took her power away and she's not going to get it back, apparently."

Okay, so you may think that me talking to myself is weird. But, I really don't have anyone else to talk to besides myself when I have friends like I do right now. I hope it's not too weird. Then again, I am a witch, who also happens to hang out with a bunch of vampires, so, I don't know if it an get anymore strange than that when it comes to me.

Two Days Later...

Quietly walking into the Salvatore basement, I find Elijah, whom Elena daggered previously, and I slowly pull the dagger out. I've never had to un-dagger a vampire before, so, I'm not even sure if I did it right.

He starts twitching around and finally sees me sitting in the corner of the room against the wall. "Oh, my god."

"I can't--I can't breathe." He says, as I get up and quickly try to help him stand up properly. Is he okay? "I can't be in this house."

"You weren't invited in." I suddenly realize. 

"You need to get me out of here."

"Yeah."

He suddenly speeds into the wall, and off in the direction of the front door. I quickly grab the dagger that I pulled out of him, and run to the front door to see if he's there. Turns out, he was. Knelt down, finally breathing right.

He gets up and speeds to the door, but was stopped by a loud noise. The one that implies that the vampire can not come in unless they are invited, "What happened?"

"Shhh." I point upstairs, then motion to my ear. Basically to let him know that Damon and Stefan were here and they would probably hear us if we talked any louder than a hushed whisper, "I'll tell you. Not here. Can I trust you?"

"Can I trust you?"

I look around and sigh under my breath, turning the dagger around and handing it to him, as a peace offering of some sort.

He looks down at it and slowly takes it from me, "Let's go then."

"Wait!" He looks at me in question, "One second, please. I forgot something."

I run back holding two blood bags, and hand them to him, "Now, we can go. My car is over there."


	2. The Story Of The Originals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Your phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing. Answer it, please."

We're about 30 minutes down the road from the Salvatore Boarding House. I look over at Elijah, only to see that he looks better than he did an hour ago.

"You look better." I tell him as I pull over to the side of the road.

"Where did you guys get the dagger?"

"I'll tell you everything." I put the shift in park, "But, we have to work together, Elijah. I need your word."

"Your ability to make demands has long passed."

"No demands." I say, "Especially, not from me. I'm offering you my help. I also need yours. Well, we do. But, same thing right?"

He looks at me, "And, why should I even consider this?"

"Same reason you haven't killed me. You could have done so very easily." I drift.my eyes back to Elijah from where I was looking at the steering wheel, "You need my help to kill Klaus, and I need you. We both need each other to get why we want."

My phone starts to ring obnoxiously loud, as I look at Elijah I answer it with annoyance filling my voice, "Hello?"

"Where are you? Are you okay?" Bonnie asks, not that she actually cares, as I hear Stefan, Damon, Elena, and Jeremy fussing in the background. They're worried because if something goes wrong, and I die, they won't have a witch to do the spell to kill Klaus.

"Yes. I'm fine."

"Where is Elijah?" Stefan asks, "why'd you let him out?"

"He's right here." I reply, "I wanted to, because unlike you I care about people who have been wronged and don't deserve it. For example, Elijah."

"Where?" Damon asks, "We're on our way right now. Just tell us where you are."

"No, Damon." I say, annoyed, "Elijah and I need to be alone for now. We have to talk."

"Listen to me." Elena says, "He can't be trusted, he'll use you to get to Klaus."

"Bonnie doesn't have her powers anymore for some unknown reason." I clarify, in the case that they don't remember. "And, oh, that's right, Klaus thinks I'm dead. So, there's that too. Either way. Besides that, Elijah lives by a code of honor. I can trust him. He's noble. He also knows that I'd be incredibly stupid to betray him. I don't really want any all powerful vampires mad at me, or having a reason to hate me. Except for Klaus. We don't really have a choice there. I removed the dagger, that Elena was stupid enough to use on him. I'm sure he's not happy about that, by the way. I've proven myself by removing it." All of this was being said while looking at Elijah, seeing his reactions to the things I was saying.

"You can't do this alone." Bonnie says, "I mean, you need us."

"It's my decision, Bonnie." I say, with a sigh, "You respect all of Elena's very stupid decisions and not mine. Please just respect this one."

"I'll be in touch." I hang up the phone and look back over at Elijah, "well?"

He hold his hand out, and I already know what he's implying. So, I take my phone out, and slowly place it in his hand and he puts it in his jacket.

"He's here."

"Klaus is here?" Elijah asks.

I nod, "He's taken over Alaric's body."

"Of course he has." He sighs, "One of his favorite tricks."

"Well, what other tricks does he have up his sleeve? What's he gonna do next? His next move? Come on, Elijah. Your the only one that knows him."

"Yes, I do." He looked like he was in some sort of trance as he asked me to drive to the Lockwood house. We get out of the car and go up to the door.

"Elijah? Kyra?" Carol Lockwood answers the door, "What are you doing here? What happened?"

"I've had a bit of an incident, Carol. I was hoping you could help."

"Well, I'm on my way to a meeting, so--"

"I won't take but a minute of you time."

"Course." She motions her head inside the house, "Anything you need."

"Thanks you." We both walk in as Elijah sighs, "Well, first things first, I'm going to need a change of clothing."

"We could try one of my husband's suits. I haven't boxed them up yet."

"Wonderful."

I watch as Carol disappears up the stairs and into her room.

"How did you know she's not on vervain?" I asked.

"I'm the one who got her off it." He says, "It was right before you and your friends killed me. Twice."

"I wasn't even there the first time." I defended myself. "And the second time, I would've stopped them, had I known what they were planning."

"If you'll excuse me for a second. I'll be right back." He says.

A few minutes later, I see him coming back down the stairs and he sits across from me on the couch, "So, I assume the Martin witches are no longer with us?"

"No." I say, sadly. "I'm sorry."

"And, Katerina?" He asks, "She would've been released of my compulsion when I died."

"Klaus took her." I look down, "we were thinking that she may be dead."

"I doubt it." Elijah says, "It's not Klaus' style. Death would be too easy for Katerina after what she did."

"I don't understand." I say, grabbing his attention. "You say that you want Klaus dead, but you still made Katherine pay for betraying him."

"I have my own reasons for wanting Katerina to pay for her actions." He says, again going into a sort of trance, "There was a time, I'd have done anything for Klaus. Whatever he needed, I was there."

I could almost see the story play out in my head from what he's telling me, and I was even more shocked by the current realization on my part.

"Klaus is my brother."

"Yeah, I've gathered that."

"So, what?" I ask in shock, "There's a whole family of Originals?"

"My father was a wealthy land owner in a village in Eastern Europe. Our mother bore seven children." He turns around from fixing his shirt collar in the mirror.

"Your parents were human?"

"Our whole family was, actually."

"Right. Sorry. Stupid me."

He almost laughs, "Our origin as vampires is a very long story, Kyra. But just know, we're the oldest vampires in the world." He sees my confused face and clarifies. "we are the Original Family and from us all, vampires were created."

"Right. I get that." I say, "But, Klaus is you brother. And you want him dead?"

"I need some air." He says, "I'm still feeling a tad...dead." He walks to the door, "Come."

I just follow him, wanting to know more of the story.

"So, as you've seen. Nothing can kill an Original. Not sun, not fire, not even a werewolf bite." Elijah explains, "Only the wood from one tree; a tree my family made sure burned to the ground."

"And that's where the white ash from the dagger comes from?"

"Yes. The witches won't allow anything truly immortal to walk the earth. Every creature needs to have some sort of weakness in order to maintain the balance."

This just confused me more. It rose one question to my mind. "So, if the sun can't kill an Original, then why is Klaus so obsessed with breaking the sun and the moon curse? It doesn't make sense."

"Right. The curse of The Sun and The Moon." He smiles, "It's all so...biblical sounding. Don't you think?"

"What's so funny?" I paused, before realizing something, "I don't understand. Give me a second to get this through to my brain. Klaus drew the Aztec sketches about the curse?"

"Roman scrolls, African Tribal etchings, and any other culture or continent we felt like planting in it."

"But, why?" I didn't understand why they would make it up in the first place. Why not just find a witch to reverse the curse and break the spell?

"The easiest way to discover the existence of a doppelganger or get you hands on the long lost moon stone is to have every single member of two warring species on the lookout for it."

"So, it's not Aztec at all is what you're saying?" I shift from one foot to the other and look at him. "Right?"

"The curse of the sun and the moon...is fake." He whispered, "It doesn't exist."

"What?" I ask, as he crosses the bridge and I follow him.

"Klaus and I faked the sun and moon curse, dating back over a thousand years."

"But, it there's no curse..."

"Oh, there's a curse." He says, "Just not that one. The real one is much worse. It's a curse placed on Klaus."

"What are you talking about?"

"Klaus has been trying to break it for the last thousand years, and you guys were his only hope."

My hair starts to blow in the wind, "Well, what is this curse? The one he's trying to break?"

"You phone will not stop it's incessant buzzing." He takes it out of his jacket, while looking at me, "Answer it, please."

I sigh, "Bonnie, what?"

"Klaus went after Jenna and Elena. You have to do something."

"No, no, no." I try to say but Bonnie just keeps blabbering. "Okay, fine. I'll be right there. Bye."

Elijah looks at me strangely, "What?"

"It's Jenna and Elena." I tell him, "Bonnie thinks I can do something to help. I have to go to them."

"I'm afraid that wasn't a part of today's arrangement." He says.

"They're my friends, Elijah." He looks like he doesn't believe me, "I have to go to them. Please. I'll be back right after I make sure everything is okay. You have my word. And I never break my word."

"That doesn't mean anything to me until you live up to it." He says.

I nod slowly, knowing I'm going to return later anyway no matter what anyone has to say about it. "Thank you."

\------

"What happened?"

"Klaus." Damon says, "As usual."

"Well, are they okay? Do I need to find a spell to erase her memory or...?"

"No." Elena says, coming out of the living room. "She's shaken up, but she understands everything I told her. You don't have to do that, Kyra."

"Alright." I say, with a sigh. "I was brought back here for nothing. I'm going to go back to Elijah now."

"What?" Elena yells, "You can't do that!"

"I have to." I tell them, calmly. "I gave him my word, I can't break it."

I quickly make my exit and drive back to the Lockwood household, where I knew Elijah was.

I pull into the driveway, and enter the house. Elijah looking shocked to see that I actually came through on my promise. "Huh. Welcome back."

"So, tell me." I say, "What's this curse you were speaking of?"

He looks at me for a moment then motions to the couch, "Please."

"Okay." I sit on the couch and he follows my moves.

"You know, my family was quite close. But, Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we were turned we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before that, but, this was by far, her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline." He gets more comfortable in his spot. "When my father found out, he hunted down and killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, at the time, that he was igniting a war between two species that still rages to this day."

"A war between the species?"

"The Vampires...and the Werewolves."

"So, Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline." I clarify, "What does that make Klaus, then? A werewolf? Or a Vampire, like you?"

"He's both." He's says, looking in my eyes, "A Hybrid would be worse than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. The witches, servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant."

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?" I ask.

"He wants to trigger the part of himself that is a werewolf." Elijah says, "If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone."

"But, you helped him."

"I helped him because I loved him." I nod, understanding because I had a brother, too. But, he's gone now. "That's changed. Now, he must die."

"But, we have the dagger now, we can stop him."

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything, but White Oak Ash on a silver dagger. So, you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work."

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?"

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species--at the hands of the servants of nature themselves."

"A witch." I realize, I'm a witch and I can channel that much power. "If they can channel that much power. But, it would kill them." I don't really care about that part, honestly. As long as we take him down, I'm in.

"The curse must be broken during a full moon, when Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power...can kill Klaus."

"What if I told you, that I knew a witch that could channel that much power?"

"Then I would tell you that there's one more thing you should know." He says.

"Wait, you found a way to spare the life of the doppelganger?"

"Yes, I did." He walks away, getting my jacket and handing it to me. "But, unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her..." I trail off, "Didn't you, Elijah?"

"It's a common mistake I'm told." He replies, "it's one I won't make again."


	3. The Last Day...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Come on, Kyra." Damon snaps his fingers obnoxiously. "We got a hybrid to kill."

"Tonight is the full moon." Elijah says, looking at Elena, Stefan and I, because Damon isn't done pouting yet. "We should assume that Klaus will be ready to break the curse by tonight."

"Kyra said that the Sun and the Moon curse is fake." Stefan tries to understand, "That it's actually just a curse placed on Klaus?"

"Klaus is a vampire made of a werewolf bloodline. The curse has kept his werewolf aspect from manifesting. But, if he breaks it... he'll be a true hybrid."

We are silent for a few moments, until Damon The Almighty Pouter walks in, "Then why are we letting him break the curse? We can kill him today: with Kyra."

"Damon..." Stefan warns, "No."

"Kyra can't use that much power without dying. We're going to need her here in the future too. Who knows what's going to happen? We need her." Elena says, "Alive."

"I'll write her a great eulogy."

Really, Damon? At least pretend you care. I'm literally sitting right here.

"It's not an option, Damon." Elena says sternly, "The answer is no."

"Okay, how do we break this curse?" Stefan asks.

"Well, the ritual itself is relatively straightforward. The ingredients, so to speak, you already know."

"The moon stone." Stefan says.

"A witch will channel the power of the full moon to release the spell that's bound within the stone. After that, Klaus being both werewolf and vampire, will sacrifice one of each."

"Where do I fit into it?" Elena asks.

"The final part of the ritual." He grabs a box from the corner of the room. "Klaus must drink the blood of the doppelganger...to the point of your death." Stefan grabs Elena's hand, gripping in tight.

"And that's where you come in." Elena says to Elijah.

"This is an elixir that I acquired some 500 years ago for Katerina. It possesses mystical properties of resuscitation."

"So, I'll be dead?" Elena asks.

"And then you won't."

"That's your plan? A magical witch potion with no expiration date?" Of course. Sarcastic Pouty Damon just had to start talking. "You want to come back to life, how about John's ring?

"Those rings only work on humans." Elijah answers, "The doppelganger is a supernatural occurrence. Odds are, the ring won't work."

"I'll take those odds over your elixir."

"Damon, please shut up."

He ignores me, "What if it doesn't work, Elena? What then?"

"I guess I'll just be dead."

Damon stutters for a few seconds and then walks back upstairs. We all look at him, knowing that he'll be no help to this conversation right now.

"Do we know is Klaus has everything he needs to do this? Does he have a werewolf?"

"Klaus has seen waiting to break this curse for over a thousand years. If he doesn't have one by now, my guess is by tonight, he will."

Elena dismissed herself from the room a few minutes later. Stefan went to talk to Damon and that left me in the living room with Elijah.

"To think he'd understand why we're willing to do this. Elena and I."

"Why are you?"

"Klaus is here because if her. I am the only one we know of that can channel enough power to take him down. If I don't stop him, he's going to hurt people. It's that simple, really."

"You know there is a possibility the elixir won't work on Elena. I don't want to mislead you guys."

"I know the chance I'm taking." I say, "If Elena doesn't understand it, well, that's on her."

"Get out." Jenna yells, "Get out!"

"Put the crossbow down, Jenna." Alaric says, "It's me. I promise it's me."

Elijah and I both run over to see what the commotion was about.

"Prove it." Damon says.

"Okay, the first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in just when I was about to--"

"Okay, it's him." Jenna yells, "It's him."

We all look at her strangely. What's up with her yelling?

\---a few hours later---

Currently, it is nightfall. Jeremy and I are in the basement looking through old grimoires of my family's.

"This is useless." Jeremy says, looking through a grimoire, "All of these grimoires, there has to be something in here to keep Elena from becoming a vampire."

"We'll keep looking," I stop reading for a minute and turn to him, "Until the last minute."

"Which one are you reading, by the way?" I ask, "Kara Blackthorn?"

"Yea, hers has a section on spells she did for my ancestor, Johnathan Gilbert." He says.

"Yea, I think she was working around at the time." I joke.

"There's something about a resuscitation spell that she was working on."

"I saw that, too." I admit, "She just didn't explain what it did, exactly."

"Maybe Johnathan wrote about it in his journals. I can ask Stefan to bring them here."

The door suddenly opens, and I see a flash of light, "Someone's here."

Oh, it's just Alaric.

"What are you doing here?" Jeremy asks, "we thought you were with Elijah and Stefan."

"Elijah and Stefan are upstairs. Do you mind if I have a minute with Jeremy, Kyra?"

"Oh, sure. I need to take a break from these grimoires anyway."

I walk upstairs, and see Stefan and Elijah outside talking by the car.

"Why are you guys back so soon?"

"Kyra, good. You're here." Stefan says, "Klaus took Jenna."

"Why did he take Jenna?" I almost yelled.

"A punishment for meddling." Elijah infers, "Most likely."

"Klaus was going to use Tyler and Caroline, but, Damon rescued them. They're safe." Stefan explains.

"Then we need to go. Now." I say, knowing that it's the only option. We cannot let Jenna die, "Before Jenna has been sacrificed. I can kill Klaus myself."

"Kyra if you use that much power, you'll be dead." Stefan says, "We've already been through this. It's not an option."

"Neither is letting Jenna die." I argue.

"Stefan would agree with you."

"We're going to offer up another vampire." Stefan says to me, "One that he'll want more. Me."

All I could do was look at him with wide eyes, "Alright, fine. Go be stupid. Do what you got to do."

Back in the basement

"We found something in the Gilbert journals." I revealed.

"Johnathan wrote of a mother who called upon Kara's services." John explains, "The woman's baby was sick; dying. Kara casted a spell that would bind the woman's life force with her child."

"Skip to the save Elena part." Damon says, as I glare at him.

"Well, the child died, but the mother's life force flowed through her, restoring her to life." John continued.

"We already know Elena's gonna come back to life. She'll be a vampire." Jeremy states.

"Not if her soul remains in tact."

"Her soul? Really?" Damon freaks put on John, "You're going to put your faith in some act of witchcraft mumbo jumbo?"

"I refuse to let Elena become the one thing I've spent my life protecting her against. A vampire. Yoh can call that witchcraft or mystical energy, whatever you want to call it, but yes, I am putting my faith in it."

"Come on, Kyra." Damon snaps his fingers obnoxiously. "We got a hybrid to kill."

We? Seriously? Ugh!

"It's done. Spells complete."

"That's it?" I nod, "Good. Let's go."

I put a hand on Jeremy's shoulder, making him fall back into John's arms. Good, he caught him before he hit the floor.

"He's Elena's brother." I say, "We can't risk his life, too."

We walk out of the basement and towards the car, "I'm ready."

Elijah and Alaric notice that we are out the door already. "I've got the weapons in the car."

"Kyra is the only weapon we need. She's strong enough. I believe that completely." Elijah says, although I ignore everything being said by anyone.

"Kyra?" Alaric panics, "What is this? Why can't I get out?"

"I'm sorry, Alaric." I say, gently. "We can't risk anyone else's life. Take care of Jeremy while we're gone."

"You can't do this!" He yells.

I continue walking knowing he can hear me, "I already did."


	4. …The Sun Rises

"It's happening." Klaus mutters to himself, "I can feel the power."

Sending a powerful gust of wind, I knocked him over, sending him flying back into the trees. This is when I start chanting the spell in Latin. 

Taking notice that the spell was working, I amp it up. Stronger gusts of wind, fire flaming up like a volcano as if we were in hell, everyone who was standing on their feet fell over.

"Really Kyra?" Damon asks, "What was that for? Was that really necessary?"

"Yes." Other than that, I completely ignores him. This spell is working, can't let him ruin it and break my intended focus on Klaus, the one he was rushing me to kill. Klaus was about to get up, until I intensified my power, channeling my ancestors.

The fire picked up, the wind came faster, blew quicker. Damon and Stefan were on the ground yelling at me for making them fall over, until I finally yelled back at them for once. "Shut up, idiots! You're ruining my focus! Ugh."

Klaus is finally on the ground, barely moving and that's when I decide to let up on him. I mean, I feel kind of bad, I did almost kill the guy...

Stefan's POV 

The wind and fire pick up, and then flare back down again just as quickly as it happened. 

Elijah appears, directly in front of Klaus, "Hello, brother."

"Elijah?" Klaus questions himself, wondering if his brother is actually here or if it's a side affect from being thrown around by a Blackthorn Witch, "Brother?"

"Hello, Niklaus." Elijah says, reaching inside his chest, reaching for his heart. "This is for our family you took from me."

"They're not dead, Elijah. Their bodies are safe." Klaus mutters, in pain, "I can take you to them. But if you kill me now, you'll never find them, brother." 

"Don't do it, Elijah." I yell, "He's just playing you! You can't trust him." 

"I give you my word, brother." Klaus mutters, "I'll take you to them." 

Elijah looks like he's really contemplating the idea. 

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Kyra says, warningly. "I don't want to do that, Elijah." 

"You'll die." Elijah says. "It's too much power." 

"Does it look like I care?" She asks, rhetorically. 

He looks down at Klaus again, looking back up after a few seconds, "I'm sorry." 

The flames amp back up, but both Originals disappear before Kyra can do anything to stop them. UGGGGGHHHH!!!!!!!


	5. Bringing Out The Dead

So, let me catch you up on what has happened, following Klaus' curse being broken. This is a lot of information, so bear with me: Damon got bit by Tyler Lockwood, Stefan asked me to find a workaround for the bite (to no avail, there was no spell for it), I contacted the spirits for help with Damon's bite, it s the only thing we could think of. Stefan went to Klaus for his blood, which is apparently the cure to a werewolf bite, Stefan went crazy Ripper Mode and left town with Klaus, Elena freaked out (as usual) and tried to track him down (again, to no avail) she finally found a way to track him (stupidly) and dragged Alaric, Damon and I with her into the woods to find him.

Stefan tried to convince Klaus that he's on his side, Klaus compelled Stefan to turn his humanity switch off. Elena freaked out again. We found even more information about The Original Family that we didn't know beforehand. Stefan stole Klaus' daggered family that he keeps stored away in coffins from him, which in turn made Klaus use violence against him to try and get them back. For example, compelling Jeremy to stand in from of a speeding car, being driven by one of his hybrid's.

Tyler bit Caroline, which almost got her killed. Damon compelled Jeremy to leave town for a while, until everything blows over (which I doubt will ever really happen. At least not for very long) to have a better life in a completely different state. Bonnie keeps having reoccurring dreams about the coffins, and then there's me.

I have been watching this train-wreck of everyone's problems go haywire everyday. Stefan only gets worse by the day. Nobody knows if his switch is on or off. For all we know, his switch is totally fried. Damon is trying everything to get his brother back to reality, back to being himself again. And, the Doppelganger, Elena, is still in love with both of them. Though, she denies being in love with Damon, in hopes of getting Stefan back to normal so they can be together again.

Lately, I've also really been wondering about these coffins. Something is going on here that just doesn't feel right. The witches have been sending me visions that I can't quite decipher yet. I'm getting bits and pieces of information tied together, all adding up into one story. That's how the visions work, apparently.

Currently, I'm with the Salvatore Brothers in the basement of the Old Witch House, staring at the coffins, "So, what exactly are we doing?" Damon asks, seemingly annoyed. "It's not like staring at the death boxes is going to do anything." He leans over to me, "is it?"

I ignore his ridiculous comment, "Alright, Klaus has six siblings. Rebekah is now with Klaus. One of them died in the old world, and one in the new world. Meaning, that leaves Elijah and two others." I say, going over what we know for a confirmation, while walking over to the lockbox, "So, that means there is three sleeping Originals, and yet there's four coffins. So, who or what is in the locked one?"

"No idea. But whatever is in here, Bonnie seems to think it will help us kill Klaus." I hear Stefan say, "So the sooner she can get this thing open, the sooner we'll know she's right."

I held back a snort, as Damon scoffs, "You'd think that if the spirits of a bunch of dead witches can make a bunch of coffins with a bunch of Originals in them invisible, that they'd figure out how to open one!" He says, pointedly.

He waits a few seconds, with his arms open, and finally sighs, "Fine. Don't help. You got anything, Kyra?"

Before I can even give an answer, I'm cut off, "You know none of this is going to do us any good if Klaus' hybrid friends find our hiding spot, right?" Stefan says, "They need to go away."

"Oh, yeah. That's a great idea Stefan." Damon says sarcastically, "Why don't you just ask him to pack a bag and take a nice, long vacation while you're at it."

"Why don't you just keep the peace, Stefan? Why escalate things?" I ask, sighing. "Don't draw any attention to the very things that we're all trying to hide."

"I'm not gonna play defense when I have what Klaus wants!" Stefan yells, "He does what I say, when I say it, or we dump his family to the bottom of the ocean."

"Yeah, sure. And then he kills you, and everyone you know and care about." Damon says, "Like, oh I don't know: Kyra, me, Elena."

"No, no." Stefan says, surely. "He's bluffing, Damon. His family means more to him than anything else."

"You sure about that?" I ask.

He looks over at me, "Oh, I don't know Kyra. I guess there is only one way to find out, right? We call his bluff."

"The only way to call someone out on their bluff is if you're willing to lose everything in the case that you're wrong." I say, Damon agreeing with me.

Yep, I was right. Hours later and Stefan has gone full on Crazy Mode. He just tried to run Elena off a bridge.

I just have one question: How far is this guy gonna go?

\----

"So, you're the prime suspect in a murder case, eh?" I ask Elena through the phone.

"She doesn't think I did it." She says, "she's just trying to figure out why somebody used one of my family's weapons to kill a council member."

"Well, why don't you just as Ric if his little doctor 'friend' had access to the weapons."

"You know I can hear you, right?" Alaric says, "You're on speaker phone, Kyra!"

"I know." I say, "All I'm saying is the first suspect is usually the right one. Don't get so defensive, Ric."

"Brian Walters was killed 3 days ago." Ric says, "I showed Meredith the weapons last night. That was the first time she ever saw them."

"It wasn't Meredith." Elena says.

"Brian Walters was her ex-boyfriend and Ric saw them fighting that night."

"It's not Meredith, okay?" Elena yells through the phone, "I refuse to believe that Alaric has tragic luck with women."

"Who else knows about your little secret slayer stash?"

"Who doesn't?" He replies, "Ive got weapons all over this house. Here, the school, my loft, your car."

"It's Klaus, has to be." I say, "He's probably just screwing with us."

"I wonder if it was Stefan." Elena wonders, aloud, "That night was crazy. He was crazy that night. He did anything he could to get under Klaus' skin. He was capable of pretty much anything."

"Ah, makes you wish that Stefan was back to his bunny snacking pacifist ways, doesn't it?" I say, looking up to see the person I wanted to see, "Anyways, gotta go. More later."

"Hey, where are you?" Ric asks.

"Oh, you know." I say, "Tea with an old friend. Bye!"

Hanging up, I look up, "Elijah. My favorite Original, back from the dead." I start walking towards him, "You clean up nicely."

"You left something..." He pulls out a piece of paper, "in my jacket pocket."

"Right." I say, remembering. "Dear, Elijah. Let's get together, plot the destruction of your brother. XOXO."

"Kyra." He finishes.

"Was I right to un-dagger you, or are we gonna have a problem?" I ask.

"I'm here. Let's talk."

"Okay, start with an easy question..." I trail off, "Do you have any idea what kind of Klaus killing weapon would be in a magically sealed in a mystery coffin?"

Hours Later

Hours later and Damon, Stefan and I are standing at the door of Klaus' mansion. Damon is the one to knock. I already filled him in on my conversation with Elijah earlier. He's on board with the plan Elijah came up with.

To no surprise, Elijah is the one to open the door for us, "Niklaus! Our guests have arrived. Come on in."

"Damon, Stefan." He says, "Hello, Kyra. Elijah tells me that you guys wanted an audience. Blood move." He continued, "let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilized men...and woman, shall we?"

"Nice save." I comment.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah advises.

"Okay."

"I really didn't come here to eat, Klaus. In fact, I didn't even wanna come here at all. I was told I had to." Stefan says, not happy at all. "By Kyra and Damon, cause you would hear me out."

"Hmm. Well, we can sit, eat. Or I can reach down your throats, not you Kyra, and pull out your insides. It's up to you."

We all sigh, sitting down. Choosing the smart option, I sit between Damon and Elijah. A while into dinner and Elijah wonders, "Stefan, where is Elena tonight?"

Klaus starts laughing, "I'm sorry! You missed so much, brother. Ah, trouble in paradise for them." 

"One more word about Elena and--" Stefan gets cut off. Good.

"You know, probably best that we keep Elena in the 'do not discuss' pile." I inquire.

"You're probably right."

"Why don't we move this meeting along, and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah asks, avoiding any further tension.

"Well, it's very simple." Damon says, "He gets his coffin back. In exchange, he and the extended Original family, leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges held."

"Sounds fair, brother."

"I don't think you understand. I can't do that because, Elena's doppelganger blood, ensures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. Say, I do leave her here? What then?" Klaus rants, "How long until one of you lot turn her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies, caught between your fueding? You see, each of you believes that you're the one that can protect her. Simply put, that is a complete delusion. The worst thing for Elena Gilbert: is the two of you."

I started feeling awkward just sitting here, knowing that this Elena/Salvatore Brothers affair is none of my business, so I subtly get up, "I'm just gonna...get some air."

"Let me handle it." Elijah says, looking at Klaus before following me out of the room.

I also hear Damon get up and follow us out, "Kyra is a feisty one, I better go help Elijah."

Finally, we arrive at the room with the coffins that Klaus keeps his family in/ I start talking to Elijah, completely ignoring Damon, "So, what's the plan? Un-dagger the rest of the sleeping Originals? Are they even dead, or just sleeping?"

"That's the plan." He says. "Technically, they are dead, just not completely. The only thing that can truly kill us is white oak, remember?" He pulls a dagger out of one of his brothers. "We get the daggers out of my siblings chests, they wake up, we go far away, leaving Niklaus to fend for himself."

"And you're okay with just leaving your brother like that?" I ask, in wonder, "I'd never leave mine like that..."

"You have a--"

"Anyway, based off of all the horrible things Klaus has done to, well everyone, including you and your siblings, it's a good decision I guess." I interrupted before he could question me.

"Could you get Kol?" He asks. "You're closer to him."

"Oh." I turn around, looking at who I am going to assume is Kol Mikaelson. Wow. I knew the Mikaelson's were partly known for their good looks and charm, besides being the oldest vampires in the world, but this man is a true work of art. "I've only done this once before and it was for you. I don't know if I did it right." I say as I wrap my hand around the dagger and gently pull it out of Kol's chest, watching as the gray tone of his skin slowly went back to his regular skin tone. He was a true handsome fellow. I'm guessing a real charmer.

I was about to turn and walk away when I felt a hand grab my own. I slowly looked up toward the beautiful Mikaelson Brother I now know is named Kol. Once my eyes landed on his face I could see his pale flesh was covered in dark colored veins and his eyes were the darkest shade of red I had ever seen. After meeting his state his eyes slowly drifted back to normal, which made us lock irises, he gently let's go of my wrist.

"Oh, I'm sorry." I quickly hand him a blood bag that I didn't even realize was in my hand until just now, "You must be hungry. Here."

Elijah and I undaggered the rest of the Mikaelson Siblings and headed back to the dining room, "Brother, where are your manners? You forgot desert."

"What is this?" He panics, seeing the daggers that were previously in his siblings chests, "What's going on, Elijah?"

"See I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus." Elijah says, "We're doing this on my terms now."

Rebekah came up from behind Klaus, giving him a stab in the stomach with one of the daggers, "For our mother."

Kol walks in, as Klaus pulls an even more panic stricken face, "Kol?"

"Long time, brother."

Another Original speeds in, "Finn, don't."

But, Klaus gets stabbed in the hand by the Original, Finn, leaving Klaus grunting in pain.

"You're free to go." Elijah suddenly says, as we could all feel the tension between the Originals, "This is a family matter."

Damon motioned his head towards the door, Stefan goes ahead of us. I look up, unexpectedly locking eyes with Kol, his eyes are bright when he looks at me. It was almost as I couldn't stop staring at him, and neither could he. I feel a sudden tug on my sleeve, knowing it was Damon I look at him. I looked back at the Originals one last time before being tugged by Damon out the door.


	6. Dangerous Liaisons

I was just walking on the sidewalk, noting the fact that there were lots of very nervous people venting to each other, due to the sole fact that The Mikaelson Family: The Originals, were back in town. I have not the slightest clue as to what will be happening now, but I think it best that we all watch our backs. Just in case. Currently, I am on my way to the Grill, where Matt works, when all of a sudden: I literally crash into somebody.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I look up and realize that it's only Kol Mikaelson, "Oh, it's you."

"Hey, you're the girl who took the dagger out of my heart, aren't you?"

I roll my eyes, annoyed.

"I can sense you're not very happy," he laughs, "What's the matter?"

"Oh, nothing." I say, sarcastically, "Just that you're an Original, related to Klaus, the lot of you are back in town, lots of people are very concerned about your presence here, I don't really care. As long as you people stay out of my way, we won't have a problem. Okay? Okay."

I go to walk past him, but I am stopped by a hand on my wrist. This is just like when we first 'met', so to speak. We didn't even talk the first time we 'met'. So, what exactly does this guy want now? I undaggered him, reunited him with his family.

"Sorry to disappoint, darling." he says, "How about this? We go inside the Grill, and we can talk. Ask me anything."

"Alright." I say, suspiciously. "I'll play along."

He opens the door, holding it open, "After you, love."

"Thank you."

\--10 minutes later--

"So, you are an Original, related to Klaus, Elijah, Rebekah, and Finn, was it?"

"Yes, you are correct." He replies, "Elijah, Finn, Klaus, me, Rebekah."

"That's cool. You've got a lot of siblings." I say, interested, "I've heard the stories. About your family. How you were turned, all of that."

"Yeah?" He asks, "What did you, um, think about everything?"

"I think...you did what you had to do to survive." I look into his bright eyes, "You didn't have any control over it, you didn't really have much of a choice. Your father made you feed and complete the transition."

"Are you a human, like Elena?" He asks, in wonder.

"No." I smirk, "I'm a witch."

\-----------

"I can't believe you actually did that!" He laughs, "You threw Damon and Stefan Salvatore into the woods?"

"Of course I did."

"Why?"

"I was trying to do a spell and they were annoying me."

He suddenly burst into laughter, "I love that, great story."

"The night that Damon was rushing me to kill your brother: Klaus was in the middle of his transition to a werewolf, and that's when the spell started. Damon was rushing me, so I threw him to the trees." I explain.

"That's great." He says, still slightly laughing.

"I know." I say, taking a sip of my coffee. I can't do things like this without coffee, "I should go now. I've got things to do, places to be."

"I hope to see you there, darling."

I look at him strangely, wondering what exactly it was he was talking about, "Bye, Kol."

As I get outside, and get almost all the way to Elena's house, I reach inside my jacket pocket because my hands were slightly cold, and feel something i there. I pull the paper out, deciding to actually read it, "Let's see...please join the Mikaelson Family for dancing, cocktails and celebration. What?"

I flip the card over and read what it says.

Kyra,

I hope to have your presence there. I really enjoyed talking with you. You're a very interesting girl. I'd like an audience with you. We'll talk more.

-Kol

"Oh, okay." I say, shocked. "Why is he inviting me to a ball? An actual ball?"

I get to Elena's door and knock. As it's opened, I see it is the doppelganger to of opened the door, "Hey, Elena. Did anybody else receive an invitation to a ball at the Mikaelson Mansion?" I ask as I walk in.

"I did, actually." She replies, "From Esther."

"Their mother?" I clarify, "The one who tried to kill you?"

"Yeah." She says handing me a card. "Read it."

"Elena, I think it's time we finally meet." I gaze over the writing, reading it to Damon, Stefan, and the Doppelganger, "Signed, Esther."

We walk into her living room, "If Esther wants to talk to me, maybe I should find out why."

"That's a dumb idea." Damon says, leaning against the wall, "She already tried to kill you once. We shouldn't give her a shot at a second chance to kill you."

"No, Elena's right." Stefan says, making all of us turn to look at him. "Bonnie was led to open that coffin for a reason. I think there's more to this than just some family reunion."

"Bonnie didn't open it," I remind them, "The spirits did, not Bonnie."

"Can we go back in time to the old Stefan?" Damon asks, "The one who cared if Elena lived or died?"

"What for?" Stefan shoots back. "That's your job now."

"Stefan has a point." Elena says, "I should find out what she wants."

"You can't protect yourself." Damon argues.

"Fine." Stefan sighs, "I'll go."

"No, you've pissed off enough Originals to last a lifetime." Damon says, snatching the invite from Elena, "I'll go."

"Hey!" Elena whines.

"End of story." Damon concludes.

"What about Kyra?" Elena yells, complaining.

"Unlike you, Kyra can protect herself." Damon yells from the front door, "You can't."

Elena looks at me, and I shake my head, "Sorry Elena. I can't help you."

-Later that night-

So, Elena eventually convinced me to give her a ride to the ball being held at the Mikaelson Mansion. I know I shouldn't have, but she would not stop talking. She wouldn't shut up, no matter what I said or did.

We walk in and hear music playing. Nice place they have here.

Damon's head shoots up, looking at Elena with love in his eyes. A kind of love that I know I'll never feel, "Excuse me, Carol." he starts walking over here, from behind us, the other corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?" Elenas asks. I look over to see she is talking to Stefan.

"Could ask you the same thing." he says, pointedly.

"Surprise, surprise." Damon sounds annoyed, "Nice tux." He turns towards Elena, "You're not supposed to be here."

"Well. I am." She smirks, "And I'm not leaving until I find out what Esther wants." She drops the smirk, pulling a small smile, "So, shall we?"

She grabs onto both of their arms, when offered. What the hell is she doing? It's one or the other. Pick one, she can't have both.

"Hello, darling."

I quickly turned around, "Kol."

"You look amazing." He smiles.

"Thank you, I guess."

"If everyone could gather, please." I hear Elijah's voice coming from the stairs.

"I'll be back, love."

I just nod at him, watching as he climbs the stairs to stand with his siblings.

"Welcome, thank you for joining us." I give my full attention to Elijah. Occasionally risking a glance or two at Kol, "You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it is tradition to commence the evening with a dance."

"Do you see who I see?" Damon asks.

"Yeah." I reply as Stefan nods.

"Tonight's pick is a centuries old waltz." Elijah continues. "So, if all of you could please find yourselves a partner. Please join us in the ballroom."

Elena went to go up the staircase and follow Esther, but was stopped by Damon.

"It would be rude not to dance, you know." I hear from behind me.

I turn, looking at Kol smirking at me. I roll my eyes, "It is tradition."

He offers his arm, which I take as the music starts playing, we start dancing.. "If wasn't obvious, you look stunning."

"You said that already, but thank you."

"I'm glad you came."

"Well, it was either caviar or sitting in Caroline's living room eating sympathy casseroles while watching some twisted movie about vampires where all the information is completely wrong."

"You know, you're quite the dancer."

"I've had training." I explain, a small smile on my face, "I used to dance a lot."

Suddenly there is a switch in partners and I bump into Elijah, "Hello, friend."

"Hello." He laughs, "What have you been up to? Since I've been...gone?"

"Not much." I explain, "I've seen Stefan go on a crazy Ripper Rampage, Elena fall completely in love with both Salvatores, Stefan still acting emotionless, Caroline's dad dying. He had vampire blood in his system, he didn't want to complete the transition so he died. Bonnie still doesn't have her magic, and I have been doing my best at saving all of them when a crazy person tries to kill them."

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me." he pauses, "That's a lot."

"I know," I say, "But, they're my friends. I have to."

He hums, as though he doesn't believe it, "Just because they're your 'friends', doesn't mean you have to be at their every beck and call."

I look down, taking in the words that Elijah has just spoken.

I suddenly look up again and see Elena walking off somewhere with Stefan.

"Kyra! Have you seen Elena anywhere?" Damon comes up next to us, dancing with Rebekah, "I don't see her."

"She walked off somewhere with Stefan." I express, "...a few seconds ago."

"Shoot." He says, walking away from Rebekah.

"Well, I'm gonna go." I say, letting go of Elijah, and moving to follow Damon out of the room to wherever he was going, "You can dance with your brother now. Have a good night, Rebekah."

"Alright, what's going on?" Damon asks from the other side of a door, "Why are we here?"

I open the side door, coming up next to Elena, only to see Stefan had already broke Damon's neck. He looked at the doppleganger, "You better hurry. He won't be down long."

She nods, rushing out the door.

"What the hell is going on?" I exclaim.

"Damon won't let her go anywhere." Stefan explains, "We need to know what Esther wants. This was the only way to do that."

"There were other options, Stefan." I say, motioning to myself. I could've made Damon freeze in his spot temporarily. I could've done something. "He's gonna be pissed at the both of you, you realize?" I quickly ran out of the room, hoping to catch up to Elena.

"Kyra." I hear Elijah's voice, "Can we talk?"

"Uh, sure." I say, giving him a smile.

"I understand my mother requested to see Elena?" he confirms.

I nod, hoping I'll catch Elena before she does anything stupid. "Uh, yeah. Why? Something wrong?"

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he's done to destroy this family strikes me as a bit...strange to say the least."

"Do you think it's an act?" I inquired, trying to hint that I too feel there is foul play involved in this, "Not to be rude, but it's possible."

"It has me asking questions that I never thought I'd ask." he whispers, looking around for any eavesdroppers, "Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"No promises, but if I can find out what she says, then yes." I say, also whispering. "If I find out anything, I'll find you later."

I quickly made my way down the hall and catch a glimpse of Elena going into a room, "You're alone. Wise choice." a males voice says. Finn?

"It's only sage." Esther, I think, explains, "I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn. Thank you."

Finn nods and shuts the door, "Okay, mother."

I quickly and silently contacted the spirits in my head, to help me hear through the burning sage, so I can catch Elena if she tries to lie to me. That's the thing: never lie to a witch. And especially: never lie to a Blackthorn.

"You must have millions of questions for me, Elena." Esther says, "Please."

I hear movement, so I can only infer that they had sat down somewhere, "How are you even alive? Are you a ghost, or...?"

"Not exactly." Esther says, "The witch Ayana preserved my body with a spell. AN ancestor of your friend, Bonnie."

"So, that's why only Bonnie and her mom could open up the casket?"

Again, it wasn't Bonnie or her mother! It was the spirits, the ancestors! How many times do I have to explain this? Ugh!

"They complete the Bennett bloodline." Esther explains, annoying me further. "I drew power from their ancestors who were with me on the other side." Ha! Exactly! It wasn't Bonnie and Abby, it was their ancestors!

"So, you've been on the Other Side for a thousand years?"

"Natures way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires." Esther speaks again, "But there is a way for me to undo the evil I created."

"You're here to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena asks.

There is silence for a moment, "One thing at a time Elena. For now, I simply need your help."

I hear more movement and footsteps, so I can only infer that they had stood from wherever it was they were sitting, "I understand that Rebekah shared the story of my family...how I upset the balance of nature by turning my children into vampires."

"She said you did it to protect them from the werewolves." Elena says,

"It's true. But, in no time at all they began to feed on human blood." Esther sighs, "They ravaged the town with no remorse. Eventually, Niklaus turned against me."

"How are you going to kill him? He's immortal." Elena says what everyone already knows.

"It will take time...magic, and your...assistance."

"What do I have to do with it?"

"My children believe I'm holding this ball to celebrate our reunion." Esther says, "But, in truth I have gathered them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires blood from a doppelganger."

Elena gasps, "What?"

"Only a drop." Esther quickly calms the panicking doppelganger, "It's essence will be in the champagne toast later on this evening."

Hearing metal clink, I lean closer, "Will you do it? Or shall I?"

Oh, so she doesn't have an option either way. Great.

I hear Elena hiss, as the blood pokes out of the prick in her skin and drops into the container.

"Elena, listen. Elijah is the most suspicious so he may need more persuasion." Esther explains, "They must all drink at the toast in order to be linked as one."

"What do you mean 'linked as one'?"

"You said so yourself: Klaus can't be killed." the witch, once again, sighs, "Tonight's spell links all of my children together so that if one goes...they all go."

"What?" Elena gasps.

"I love my family, Elena, but they are an abomination." Esther says, hashly, "I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them. I have to."

"But, they're your children: your family." Elena gasps out.

"Like I said, Elena...I have to."

I can only assume that Elena nodded or just walked out of the room, because as she walks past, I whip around the corner before she can see me, "Oh, hell." My head started feeling fuzzy, so I held onto the wall. Eventually, all I see is darkness.

When I finally come to, I look at my phone and realize it's been 15 minutes since I was out cold. Anything could've happened in that time! Crap! I quickly scramble to get up and run down the hallway, "Elijah!"


	7. Something In The Water...

"Elijah!" I call out, running through the hall, looking for the Original, "Where the hell are you?"

If I don't stop them from drinking tonight, they're all going to die. I hope I won't be too late to warn Elijah of his mother's maniacal plan. I am still not sure what happened and caused me to black out. Why did I pass out? It had to of been Esther. Or a power overload...maybe? I wonder what it was...?

As I rushed down the beautifully decorated hallway that lead to the ballroom all I could do was hope and pray I made it in time. As I reached the top of the stairs I could hear Esther finishing up her toasting speech and asking everyone to take a drink from their champagne.

"So, please join me in raising a glass for this occasion." Esther's voice rings through the place, "Have an amazing rest of the night, everybody."

I get to the ballroom, seeing Esther going back up the stairs as I made a quick scan of the room searching for Elijah and I spotted him off by the front door but he was too far for me to reach in time.

If I called out to him it would alert Esther that I knew of her devious, horrific, maniacal master plan. I turn my head to see Rebekah talking to Matt, Klaus talking to Caroline and Elijah was on the other side of the room, too far away for me to get to him in time. He is talking to Elena, no doubt she's lying to him right now. I can't get to him in time, unless I use my powers and I can't do that because a bunch of humans are around, all of whom do not know that witches: the servants of nature, exist! So, that only leaves one person.

My eyes quickly land on Kol as he begins to raise his glass to his lips. I have to make a move and fast. Luckily he is the closest sibling to me. Once I reach him I push the glass that had just barely touched his lips away and grab a fist full of his suit jacket and pull him in for a passionate kiss. Though the kiss was entirely my idea it did not lack any passion and he did not hesitate to kiss me back.

It was magical, and not just the typical teenage girl magical: this was real. I have absolutely no idea how to explain it, but it was real. As we pull away, he looks deeply and passionately into my eyes. I start to feel a bit woozy and that was when I ran a newly manicured hand through my long, wavy jet black hair.

"Not that I'm complaining," He says, "But, what was that about, love?"

"Um, I just, uh," stupid me, stumbling over what to say.

"What happened?" he asks, gently.

"What do you mean, Kol?"

"Your nose is bleeding, love."

I reach up, touching a hand to my nose, just above my lip and feel it dripping out of my nose, it wasn't a lot, and I wasn't too concerned.

"Oh, shoot." I became aware of all the vampires in the room and went to turn away. However, before I could I feel a warm hand on my waist pull me back.

"Let me help you with that." He goes back in to kiss me, again not without passion behind his move. He suddenly pulls away, looking right into my eyes, while subtly brushing the blood off my upper lip.

"All better, darling."

I was frozen in shock at what just happened until The Hybrid's voice comes up from behind me.

"Well, well," I sigh, resisting the urge to roll my eyes, "What has gotten Kyra Blackthorn hanging out with my little brother? Did he compel you?"

"Really Nik?" Kol asks, "You have to do this now? Of course I didn't compel her. Why would I do that?"

"I'm just saying..." he teases, "be very careful, brother. Kyra is certainly a feisty girl."

"Niklaus, leave her alone."

"Oh, fine." He smiles, "What? Is there something in the water?" He jokes, before walking away, going back over to Caroline who was looking over from her seemingly awkward conversation with the mayor with curious eyes.

"Thanks, friend."

"You're welcome." He looks at me expectantly, "So...?"

"Oh, right." I finally remember what I found out and what he was looking at me for, I look at Kol, then back to Elijah. "Can we talk? Important information."

He nods, leading the way. I follow before stopping looking back at Kol, "You not coming with?"

"Do you want me to?"

"Maybe." I smile slyly before walking away, not before feeling an arm slip around my waist, holding me back.

"Hold on, love." He smiles, looking into my eyes, "If you insist, I'll come with you."

I smile, and continue walking to where Elijah was at, Kol following right behind me. "Okay. Did you talk to Elena?"

"She said that my mother just wanted to apologize for trying to have her killed, told her we'd keep the peace."

"Of course she did." I roll my eyes, "Elena lied to you."

Elijah sat up straighter, "If she lied, which I kind of sensed she did, then what is really going on?"

"Nothing good." I go into explaining the story and what I heard about their mothers plans, "There's an herb: sage, which can be used for privacy spells. When she was talking to Elena, she used it."

"I thought I smelt sage on you." Kol says, grabbing my hand to hold, "Typically, sage is a fairly strong scent. Wait, how did you hear through it?"

I nodded, agreeing with him, "I contacted the spirits, they helped me hear through the sage as it was burning." I explain, before getting back to the story. "She is doing a binding spell tonight, basically bonding all of you together. She needed to use Elena's doppelganger blood to put it's essence in the champagne that you just drank." I sigh.

Both of them were listening intently, "Elena agreed, she let your mother use her blood. After you're all bound by the spell, which Kol is not because I stopped him in time, she's planning on reversing the magic that made you vampires, which would make you human again, then she's going to kill all of you and Finn is going to play sacrificial lamb. That's why he's been following her around like a lost puppy. Barely left her side when I was up there from what I saw."

"Why would mother want to kill us?" Kol asks, "I thought she loved us."

"She says that she does, but also that you guys are 'an abomination' as she put it." I explain, trying to console him, "That she needs to undo the evil she created. I'm sorry, Kol."

"Okay, we'll be in contact." Elijah sighs, from his spot on the couch. "Thank you, Kyra."

"Anytime." I tell him, honestly. "Seriously, anytime. Just shoot me a text." After this is said, I walk out of the room, hearing Kol follow me out.

"Is that why your nose was bleeding?" He asks, as we walk down the hallway, "Due to hearing through the sage?"

"It was either that, or your mother." I say, calmly, walking down the stairs, but he stops me, making me go down another hallway, but where it is we're going is my question.

He opens a door, motioning me to go in. I slowly walk in, taking in my surroundings. Is this his room? I ignore the fact that he brought me to his room, and get back to the conversation.

"Don't worry, Kol. I'm fine, and so are you. I stopped you before you drank anything, so you're not bound to your siblings and your mother doesn't know that anyone is onto her." I sigh, "Look,"

He perks his head up, "What, darling?"

"I'm not bleeding anymore, I'm fine."

He sighs, nodding. I grab his hand, walking out of the room, down the stairs, spotting Damon, Stefan, and Elena by the bottom of the stairs getting ready to leave.

"Elena, you need a ride or are you going with the boys?" I ask, "You're phone is in my car."

"I'm going with the boys, but thank you Kyra. I'll get it from you tomorrow." She smiles.

I nod, feeling Kol pull me away from them and over to the door, grabbing my jacket.

"Why was Damon just glaring at you?" I ask, as he helps me with my stuff, "I mean he always glares, but not like that. Must be pissed at someone."

"We got into a spat." He explains, "Snapped my neck."

"Yep, sounds like Damon." I sigh, annoyed with my friend, "He's got issues, Kol."

"Yeah, apparently." He says, rubbing the back of his neck and sighing. "I hate him."

I just laugh, "Alright. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow, or sometime this week."

"Here, give me your phone." He says, "I'll give you my number."

I fish my phone out of my jacket, handing it to him, "You want mine, too?"

"Yeah." He hands me his phone, "Here."

Quickly typing in my number, I hand his phone back to him, grabbing mine from him, "Uh," I wanted to tell him something, but I had to be sure I was right before I said anything, in the case it wasn't true, "Call me tomorrow?"

"Definitely, love." He starts smirking, "I'll call you."

I just smile and laugh, before walking out the door, car keys in my hand, "Bye, Kol!"


	8. All Her Children

I've been looking through every grimoire that my family owns. At least the ones that I could take with me. I reached out to an old friend and he sent me the rest of them, which I am about to go through. This is what I've been doing all day. It's just about to be 12:07pm.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

Great. Now is the time when my cell phone starts to ring obnoxiously loud. It's had it's fun for the day. I quickly glance over who was calling: Elena. I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I don't have time.

"I don't have time, Elena. Text me the issue, I'll look at it later." I answer, quickly hanging up and not giving her the chance to reply before putting my cell on silent, do not disturb mode. This way, nobody can call me and disrupt my grimiore reading session. This is very important!

There has got to be a way to help the Mikaelson Siblings out if this mess. There has to be. Any spell that is done, there is always a workaround for it. A way to reverse it, overpower it.

My cell kept ringing, even though it's on silent I still got annoyed, "What?!?!?!"

"Hey, you finally answered your phone. Why do you sound so annoyed?" Elena asks, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, sighing. "What did you want, again?"

"Oh, I wanted to know if you could come over. Bonnie and I are trying to figure out a sage spell. Can you help?"

"I mean, I'll come over." I say, closing the books, "But, I'm not sure how J can be of any help. Especially with Bonnie there, because she is always yelling at me for trying to help."

"Who cares?" Elena shrugs it off, "Hurry."

I hang up the phone, gather my books, put them in the car, drive to Elena's house and knock on the door, "Elena! I'm here."

The door opens a split second after that, her sighing in relief, "Kyra! You showed up, good. I could use another person to talk to."

I was confused as to what she meant, but motioned to my books, "A little help, please?"

She quickly smiles, nodding, "Sure!"

After she help with my books, she leads me to her room, where Bonnie was sitting on her bed, "Sit wherever you'd like, Kyra!"

I quickly make a decision to sit on the floor, against the wall, pulling my grimiores towards me, "I'll sit here, thank you very much."

She nods her head, confused. But she quickly wipes away her confusion and goes back to talking about herself and her problem, "I mean he was gloating, like actual gloat." She sighs, "Like he was proud of himself for sleeping with her." She pauses, "Is it working?"

"It's not working." Caroline opens the door, surprising both Bonnie and Elena, "I can hear every word your saying about Damon the Vampire Gigolo."

"I don't know." Bonnie said, "It's a tricky spell."

Yeah, right. Even I could do it, I just don't want to.

"When Esther did it, she kept the sage burning." Elena clues in, "There was a lot more smoke."

"Alright, let's try this again." Bonnie sighs, waving the sage around.

Elena nods, throwing her head back, crossing her arms and walking around the room, almost stepping on my books, "Hey! Watch where you step!"

"Sorry, Kyra." Elena expressed, "I'm just stressed out."

I shrug it off, "It's fine."

"Speaking of Esther." Bonnie looks up from the burning sage that's not even working, "You should know she came to see me and Abby this morning."

"And all this time...you, you let me vent about Damon?" Elena gasps.

Bonnie rolls her eyes, shaking her head, shrugging it off, "I didn't want you to worry."

"Well, I am." Elena says, "What did she want?"

"She wanted to introduce herself." Bonnie explains, "Our ancestors help bring her back. She's channeling our entire ancestral bloodline for power. Including Kyra's." She smiles, "I think she thought she was being polite."

This caught my attention, "She's channeling my bloodline, too?" I ask, knowing that there is absolutely no way that my ancestors and living family would allow this to happen.

"Yeah," Bonnie grins, happily. "We'll finally get what we've wanted for the past few months and Klaus will be dead. They'll all be dead. Finally."

"Okay well, is there a way to stop her from channeling you?" Elena asks.

Bonnie groans, "Elena, even if there was...why would I want that?"

"I just keep thinking...before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive." Elena sighs, "Now, I'm in the exact same position...and I'm just gonna let him die? It just, doesn't...feel right."

The door opens again, "First of all this privacy spell is totally not working, Bonnie." I smirk at Caroline's words, "And second, Elena, you are not doing this. Esther is doing this."

"There is no time to change your mind, Elena. He'll be dead by the end of the night." Bonnie smiles again.

She is really starting to irk me.

"What?" Elena gasps.

"It's a full moon." I explain, "Esther need to harness the energy of a celestial event."

Bonnie cuts me off, as she smiles, "She asked me and Abby to join her. It's going to be great! They're all going to die, Elena. This is what we've always wanted, remember?"

I guess it was just decided to end the conversation there because honestly, a continuation of the conversation would've made things worse, and me more pissed than before.

Looking back down at my books, something very interesting caught my eye, "Unbinding spell?" I question, looking through the book, reading over the spell, "I am just going to mark that for later."

Of course I was whispering to myself, due to Elena and Bonnie being in the room and Caroline standing at the door. By this point, we're still in Elena's house, in her room: all the while, Bonnie is still trying to figure out the sage spell, to no avail.

"You know, Elena, I think I'm just gonna clock in for the day." I explain, feeling the girls eyes in me, "I have a few more grimiores to get through before tomorrow, so I'm just going to pack up my books and get back home. Cool?"

"Yeah, I guess." Elena sighs, "Just be careful okay? We don't know if the Originals know that we know of Esther's plans."

This is the problem: first she wants to save Elijah's life, the she acts as though she doesn't care at all whether he lives or dies. Make up your mind, Elena! And second, too late for that, girly. They already know.

I quickly pack up my stuff, with the much appreciated help of Caroline, "thanks, Care."

She smiles and nods, giving me a hug before going back inside, "Bye, Kyra!"

I finally get back to my house, getting to my room and getting comfortable before going back to reading. After hours more of reading, something catches my eye, and I stop at the page immediately, "Hmm..."

Stefan's POV

"I couldn't find her anywhere." I yell out to Damon as I walk in the house, seeing him frozen in his spot, "What about you?"

"He's got Elena." He mutters.

I didn't understand what exactly he meant by that until I shifted my gaze over to the lit fireplace, seeing Elijah, "Actually she's with Rebekah. As you can imagine, my sister is just dying to hear her throat out." He says, looking at both of us, "If you want to save her life, I need you to help me stop my mother."

"I'm a little embarrassed to admit,but when it comes to killing a thousand years old resurected witches..." Damon says, sarcasm lacing his voice, "I'm a bit rusty."

"It appears that even when killed my mother doesn't seem to want to stay dead: not with the spirits of nature at her side. And I'm not talking about Kyra, I actually like her." Elijah replies, sighing.

"So what are we supposed to do?" I ask the Original, "What is there to do?"

"The witches that apparently released my mother: I know it was their ancestors, but she's drawing her power from their bloodline." Elijah explains, "That line needs to be broken."

"Broken?" I ask, surprised, "You want us to kill them?"

"I'd do it myself, but I have absolutely no idea where they are." He says, getting up from his spot, "Besides, seeing me, they would immediately know my intentions. They won't expect to be harmed by the likes of you. In any case, either way, you have until 9:06 to find them."

"That's oddly specific." Damon says, annoyed.

"By 9:07, the moon will be full. My mother will have the powers she needs to kill me and my family. If you do not stop her before then, Rebekah will kill Elena." Elijah says, warningly. "We all have our timeline. I would highly suggest you get started now."

He walks out the door as Damon and I look at each other, panicked. "Well, crap. What are we gonna do Damon?"

"Can't draw power from a dead battery." He says, "We kill them, if it comes to it."

We sit in silence for a moment, "What if I told you I had a less diabolical plan?" He asks, pulling out a dagger.

"You wanna dagger Elijah." I state, pointedly, "Problem: we don't know how it'll affect Klaus."

"Ironically Klaus isn't our worst problem this time." Damon says, looking at me.

"Dagger is lethal to any vampire who uses one." I realized.

"Well, I happen to know someone crazy enough to take a shot at it." Damon says, smirking, pulling out his phone, "Hey Ric. Are the two Mikaelson boys still there or did they leave?"

"Still here." Ric says, "They're drinking through half The Grill's liquor supply."

"Good it'll be easier if their wasted." Damon smiles, "Here is the plan boys: divide and conquer. First, we'll need a little raven haired distraction."

Kyra's POV

I walk into the Grill with Caroline, both of us immediately spotting Alaric talking with that doctor friend of his. Before anyone yells at me, Damon, Stefan and Alaric guilt tripped me into doing this. Ugh!!

We walk up the stairs, pretending not to notice Kol and Klaus standing by the bar.

"I remember her from last night." Klaus says, "She looks like a tasty little thing."

"Say another word," Kol threatens, "I'll tear out your liver. Kyra!"

"Oh, it's you." Caroline states, as I pretend to be disgusted.

"Join us for a drink?" Klaus asks.

I eye the both of them up, keeping up the disgusted charade, "Mm, I'd rather die of thirst, but thanks."

I go the opposite direction of Caroline, dipping toward the way of the bathroom as Caroline turns around, walking away towards the exit.

"Isn't she beautiful?"

"I'm sorry, all I can think about is Kyra."

"I'll take her walking away as a challenge." Klaus follows Caroline outside.

"Hello, darling."

"Go away, Kol."

"And why would I do that?" He asks, walking towards me, "I like beautiful little things with sharp tounges."

I huff, "Kol, you should be warned, Alaric, Stefan and Damon are planning on daggering you in a few minutes. I need to use the bathroom, stay out of trouble while I'm gone, please. In fact, just stay over here."

"Anything you want, darling."

I walk into the bathroom as I felt a shiver go down my spine at the name. I know he's called me 'darling' and 'love' before now, but, it was different this time. Good thing he didn't notice.

Finishing up in the bathroom, I wash my hands, and walk out: only to see Kol nowhere in sight. I don't see Alaric either.

Crap! Where the hell did they go? I quickly go over to the bartender, "Hey, do you happen to know where that guy I was talking to would've went? Maybe he was being carried by another guy?"

"Around the back, honey."

"Thank you." I quickly ran around the back, immediately spotting Damon and Alaric carrying Kol, who has a dagger in his chest.

Klaus suddenly appears, shoving Damon and Alaric off of him, "I should kill the both of you right now."

My gaze instantly shifts over to the youngest male Mikaelson, "Kol!" I make quick work of pulling the dagger out of his heart, watching as his skin goes back to normal, "Are you okay?"

"I'm okay, love." He says, "I'm okay."

"Sure?" I ask, holding onto his arm.

"Yeah." I offer him my hand, helping him stand up. I feel everyones gaze on us, quickly coming to a streak of realization that they all just saw me help the Original and they probably think I'm crazy for caring about Kol.

"Tell me where the witches are or I'll tell my sister to kill Elena, right now." Elijah says to Damon, getting the attention off of me and onto him.

"You said we had until 9:06." He complained, "We still have a half hour."

"I'm sure Rebekah will be happy to start her work early."

"Fine." Damon huffs, annoyed. "Stefan and I will do it."

\--27 minutes later--

"They're coming mother." Finn exclaims.

"No. It is too soon. The moon is not high enough." Esther complains, looking toward the Bennett's to tell them, "I'll handle it, sisters. You must go, quickly."

Kol, Elijah and Klaus climb the small hill that lead to Esther and Finn who were both inside the pentagram, "My sons, come forward."

"Stay beside me, mother." Finn protectively stood in front of her.

"It is okay." Esther smirks, "They can't enter."

Kol tries to step up to the pentagram, but he's stopped when the fire flares up on all five torches, "That's lovely. We're stuck out here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb." He scoffs, "Unbelievable. How pathetic you are, Finn."

"Be quiet Kol." Esther scolds, annoyed. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your own children would be an atrocity." Elijah states.

"My only regret is that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough. All this talk is boring me." Klaus scoffs at Esther's words, "End this now, mother, or I'll send you back to Hell."

"I've been forced to watch you, for a thousand years. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." She talks to all of them, then aimed her words at Elijah, "Even you, with your claim to nobility, you're no better. All of you, you're a curse on this earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your lives: I'm sorry, you've wasted your time."

She goes back to the center of the pentagram, "It's time."

She starts doing her spell, and I can feel her channeling, attempting to draw power from my bloodline: from me. I let out a small, "Ow." which made Kol look over at me, concerned. I gave him a small smile, letting him know I'm fine. He looks like he doesn't believe it, making me turn away before his suspicions rise any further. "If you've ever had to hear me before, now would be the time, spirits."

The fire flames up again, as I finally appear in everybody's sight, emerging from my hiding spot in the woods, "Vordox ex silento vampcar."

Esther started whimpering, "No. Sisters! Do not abandon me!"

The flames amp up again, making Kol jump backward, landing right next to me, "Don't move Kol. It would be lethal if you did."

"Vordox vampcar. Vitas mactix ex sileto. Revertas phasmatix un victas." I can feel it working, my ancestors coursing power through me and using it against Esther, "Un victas un matix ex silento." 

"Kyra, be careful." Kol warns, "Don't push yourself."

I completely ignored him, "Revertas phasmatix ex matix un silento. Un victas vas mactix ex serterunto."

"Kyra!"


	9. Magical Mishaps

Elijah's POV

The torches flare up and our mother and Finn vanish into thin air, as Kyra suddenly stopped chanting her spell that I had absolutely no idea she found. None of us expected it: her to just show up and save us from sudden death.

"Kyra!" Kol yells as she faints. He was just in time to catch her before she fell, "You're okay."

"Kol, we need to get her out of here." I state, trying to suppress my panic for Kyra.

"Yeah, I'm a bit concerned as well." Niklaus surprisingly expresses, "What in the hell just happened to her?"

"We're about to find out." Kol says, picking her up as though she weighed no more than a small doll or a puppy, which I don't doubt, and speeding off with her in his arms, before Niklaus and I could react.

Damon and Stefan suddenly appear, fake concern on their features, "Where the hell is Kyra?"

"She fainted," Niklaus says, glaring at the Salvatore brothers, "I'd mind my own business if I were you."

"What do you mean, we should mind our own business?" Stefan asks, "She's our friend."

Niklaus and I look at each other, then back at the brothers, "Let's just say, you don't deserve her as a friend. In fact, you don't deserve her at all."

"We've been told you turned your witch friends mother into a vampire, eh?" Niklaus comments, with a smirk, successfully changing the subject, "Abby Bennett, was it?"

They both looked down at the ground, trying their hardest to cover up their much obvious guilt, "We had to. We had to save Elena."

"And look where that ended you." I express to them, "All of that, turning your friends mother into a vampire, betraying her trust: all to save Elena." I eye them, pointedly, seeing them shift in their stances, "That's really messed up."

I look over at Niklaus, knowing that he'll know exactly who I am speaking of, "Come on now, brother. We must go check on them."

He nods and we speed to the car, driving back to our house, "Do you think she woke up yet?" He asks, as we're driving in silence.

"I have absolutely no idea, brother." I admit, "I could physically see the power coursing through her when she was doing her spell. Could you not?"

"I glanced over at her a few times, and yes, I did see it." He says, opening the door as we rush inside, "Kol!"

We hear a faint crash, giving up our little brothers location, letting us know he must've dropped something, or he fell. "Is everything alright, brother?"

There is no answer, which got us slightly worried. We quickly rushed up the stairs, searching every room until we found him. Well, not him, but Kyra lying on his bed, totally and completely unconscious, but thankfully still alive. "Is she okay?"

Kol suddenly comes stumbling out of the bathroom, "She will be, yes." I notice he's wearing a pair of sweatpants, and he was shirtless, holding a bottle of unknown liquid and something of which I have never seen before, "I am a freaking genius!"

"No," Niklaus says, rolling his eyes, "You're an idiot but, please continue."

Kol rolls his eyes at our brothers insult, pulling the cap of the bottle open, "Finally got it!"

He pulls Kyra's small frame up, leaning her forward. He sat himself down behind her, lifting the bottle to her lips, "Come on, darling. You need to drink this."

I notice Niklaus shifts in his place, his facial expression seemingly very concerned at the scene in front of us.

Rebekah suddenly walks in, looking appalled at the scene in front of her. Niklaus looking awkward but worried at the same time, me looking very concerned. She shoots her gaze over to Kol who is looking down at the witch, who's head was resting on his bare shoulder. Rebekah suddenly realized that Kyra was here and her eyes widen at her condition, "Bloody hell, what happened to her?"

"She saved our lives from mother." Niklaus explains, sighing. "She did a very powerful spell. And, well, here we are: with an unconscious Kyra."

"Okay. Family pact." I say, grabbing everyone's attention, seeing Kol peek up, letting me know that he's listening. "No more calling our mother, mother. She tried to kill us. We call her Esther now."

My siblings agree, "Definitely."

We shift our gaze back to Kyra, seeing her slightly shiver, and Kol looking down at her, something in his eyes I can't quite describe.

"She's soaked," Rebekah replies, frowning. "I'll get her some of my clothes." She suddenly disappeared from the room.

I look over at Niklaus, silently letting him know we should subtly exit the room and give our brother his space with Kyra, as I felt we were intruding, seeing something we shouldn't be. With one last look at Kyra, I pull my brother out of the room and down to the living room with me.

Rebekah's POV

I quickly make my way to my room, and start rummaging through my closet for clothing. If I'm honest, Kyra has been a good friend to me. We're not official friends, but she's never done anything to hurt me. Well, she did try to kill Nik, but that was when the stupid Salvatore's, the Bennett Witch and the Doppelganger were pushing her to.

They are totally using the poor thing for her magic, and it isn't right. Not one little bit. I don't like it. They never give her a break. I also just don't understand how Kyra puts up with it. Does she not realize they're using her? Is she completely oblivious? Or does she know, and not care?

I still consider her as a friend. Here's why: she undaggered Elijah, twice, she undaggered Kol, she helped defeat my mother, and she even put herself in some magical coma, if it even is a coma, due to the previous situation. She fought Esther. She didn't have to do that, but she did.

I finally find some decent clothing, grabbing a pair of sweats, and a crop top for Kyra. Making my way through the hall, I ended up back at Kol's room, seeing that the door was cracked open slightly. I hear voices coming from the inside: voices belonging to my brother and Kyra. I don't exactly know why, but I decided to eavesdrop for a minute.

"Where the hell am I?" Kyra grumbles, her voice strained, "Ow."

"My room," Kol responds, softly. "You collapsed, my love."

I quickly and silently make a move and peek through the slight crack in the door. Kol is still sat behind Kyra like before, her head resting against his chest. She looks up at him, through her lashes. In her eyes shines a look of confusion and...happiness? This is one of the first times I've seen her look genuinely happy. And I've known her for a while. I will say...she is definitely so much better than that Doppelganger.

She tries to get up and she starts coughing, and I see as Kol forces her back down, "Rest baby, rest." He soothes. I felt like I was intruding on a moment, Something magical, intimate.

It's a very cute scene, in my opinion. I really, really hope they get together soon. I really need to have a few sleepovers with her and we need to hang out. I also need to talk to her about that magic thing. She's being used! She may not see it, but I do. Kol sees it, Elijah sees it. Even Nik sees it!

"Sorry, Kol." She says, in a whisper as she starts hesitantly leaning back into his chest. His eyes fall to her bright eyes, encouraging her to lean on him completely. She looks at him, unsure, before slowly going with it, her eyes falling closed, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me, darling." He says, soothingly, stroking her hair out of her face, kissing the top of her head. "Relax, baby. You took a hit earlier. Nearly fell."

I felt I was intruding (a lot more than I should of) so I chose now as a good time to give Kyra the stuff I brought for her, "Hey, Kyra. I brought you some clothes." I push the door open more, seeing that Kyra has just now realized the position that she's in, in my brother's arms as she makes a quick move away from him. He looks at me with a glare, leading me to realize that I was obviously interrupting a moment.

"Thanks, Bekah." She struggles to her feet, taking the clothes from me with a smile as I smile back at her. She finally called me by a nickname instead of Rebekah.

"You can use my bathroom, darling." Kol catches her attention, "Right behind you."

She gives him a small smile and walks into his bathroom.

"Nik says she can stay in the guest room." I whisper, "Is she okay?"

"As far as I can tell," He replies, sitting up more, "although, she may have a headache."

I nod, before hearing the shower turn on. I take that as my que to leave and I go downstairs to find Elijah and Nik, who were sitting on the couch. Elijah reading a book, Nik drawing with charcoal.

"Hello, brothers." I acknowledge them, as they don't even look at me, "What are you up to?"

"Reading."

"Drawing."

"Well, obviously." I reply, annoyed with their answers, "That's very apparent."

"Then why did you ask?" Nik inquires, "If it was so obvious."

"Why must you always use such sarcasm?" Elijah asks.

"I give up." I throw my arms out to the sides of me, exasperated.

Kyra's POV

Finishing up in the shower, I throw the clothes that Bekah was so kind as to let me borrow on and look in the mirror, only to notice that my makeup is slightly messed up. Ignoring the throbbing in my head, I use some very light magic and fix my smudged eyeliner and mascara, sighing.

"All better." I whisper, just now noticing I have a cut above my brow bone and the throbbing in my head has gotten increasingly worse, "Sort of."

Walking out of the bathroom, I see Kol in the same spot he was before, on his phone. I look at the floor as he puts his phone down, getting up from his bed.

"Are you alright, darling?" I hear him ask from right next to me.

"Uh, yeah..." I mutter a response and look up, hoping he'll not press me on it, "I'm fine."

He looks as though he doesn't believe it, though he doesn't push for further information, "I don't believe you, but we'll talk later."

I just nodded, knowing I won't be here later to have this conversation. I've got spell books and grimoires to get back to.

"Nik says to tell you that you can stay in the guest room." He suddenly says, making my eyes widen at the statement. "You're welcome in here, if you'd like, though."

I can't stay here. I've got...stuff to do. "Um, I can't stay." I pull a confused face, "I have things to do."

"Like?" He questions, with a small knowing smile, "What could be so important, darling?"

"Spell books, grimoires." I reply to his question, trying to come up with a reasonable excuse, "It's witch stuff."

He looks like he again, doesn't believe what I'm saying, as he laughs lightly, "And the spell books and grimiores will be there tomorrow." His fingertips graze above my brow bone, where a small scrape appears to be, "Hmm. How's the headache?"

"I don't have a headache."

"Not what I heard from the bathroom." He says, as my eyes widen, "Vampire hearing, love."

"Right." I say, turning away, looking around the room, "Nice room you've got here."

"Thanks." He replies, watching me closely. "Has the headache subsided?"

"I told you I don't have one." I defend, as he look at me pointedly somehow knowing that I'm lying. "Fine. There may be a slight, sliver of a headache, but I'm fine." More like a building headache, ugh. It's still throbbing. Ow.

"Blood?"

"What?" I asked, confused, until I understood what he meant, "No. I'm good."

"How come?" he asks, with a frown.

"I'm a witch." I reply, looking around the room, "I shouldn't be using vampire blood to heal myself."

"A little blood isn't going to hurt you." he taps his wrist, beckoning me to go to him, "Come here." 

Although I'm still a bit unsure about this, I go to him anyway, stopping directly in front of him, "I'm not sure. Isn't this a bit weird?"

"How so?"

"Um..." I racked my brain and I couldn't find any reasonable excuse, so I sighed, "Fine. But just this once."


	10. Unlinked

After using a little bit of Kol's blood to take away my headache and heal the scratch above my brow bone, my thoughts are back in check, "Thank you."

"Anytime, darling." He smirks, leaning back into his pillows, "Feel better?"

"Much." I reply, stepping away and looking around once again.

"Come sit with me, please." I look over at him, only to see he's giving me the puppy eyes, "Please?"

I roll my eyes and sit on the very edge of his bed, "What?"

"Nothing." He smiles, "Just wanted to sit with you."

I roll my eyes, in mock annoyance. I immediately think back to the unbinding spell that I came across when I was reading my books earlier. Could that help? Will it work to unlink all the siblings? I quickly stand up, walking out of the room, hearing Kol's footsteps following behind me.

"Where are you going, love?"

I ignore him, moving the rest of the way down, seeing the other three Mikaelson Siblings at the bottom of the stairs having a quiet argument about something, "Why do you always have to use sarcasm? Just listen to reason, and everyone will understand. I don't understand why you always have to escalate things!"

I was confused as to what they were arguing about, though it sounded slightly petty to me, so I ignore it, "Can any of you take me back to my house?" I ask, over their whisper-yelling, "I have to get something from there."

"Course. I will." Rebekah turns around, "I can't stand the sarcasm radiating off of these bafoons that I'm related too!"

We walk out the door, as Rebekah turns to me. "So, what is it you have to get from your house?"

"A spell." I keep the answer short.

"Why?" She starts inquiring, "What kind of spell?"

"You'll see." I smirk.

We get to my house, get out of the car and I run up to the door, unlocking it, walking inside. I notice Rebekah is nowhere to be found. "Get in here, Bekah!"

After a short moment she's at my side, looking over my shoulder at the spell book in front of me. I quickly find the page to make sure it's the right one, before closing the book.

"Wait, Kyra." Bekah gasps, a hopeful smile on her face, "Is this real? You can unlink us?"

"I sure can." I reply, giving her a smile, "Just need a little more time to look over the spell. After that, yes, I can unlink you."

She gives a bright smile and jumps for joy.

I laugh, "Let your brothers know I can unlink you."

4 hours later into the darkening night, my phone starts ringing and I rush over to pick it up, "Hello?"

"Hello, love."

"Oh, hi Klaus." I reply, confused, "Why are you calling me, and how did you get my number?"

"That doesn't matter." He says, with a laugh, "Rebekah tells me you can unlink us?"

"Yeah, I can." I reply, still wondering how he managed to get my number, "Why?"

"Well, I just wanted to ask what you needed for this spell?"

I look over at the book, "Just blood from each of you."

\------------

"You mean to tell me you're arresting him?" I ask Sheriff Forbes, or more commonly known as Liz to us, in disbelief. "Because of what that nut-job total screwball Doctor Fell says?"

"No, I'm detaining him." She says, "The cell is for his own good." She turns her gaze to Alaric, "You were shot. Doctor Fell used vampire blood to heal you."

"Doctor Fell is the one who shot me." He argued.

"You came at her with a knife." Her voice raises.

"Yeah. A knife that I had found hidden in her things." His voice also raised, in defense of his actions.

"Are we really going to ignore the fact that he's one of the killers victims?" I ask, annoyed with both of them for yelling so much. Yelling is only going to piss people off, "He was practically stabbed to death."

"Well, Dr. Fell suggested that his wounds could've been self inflicted." She says.

"What, so I stabbed myself?" He asks, sarcasm in his voice.

There is a lot of raised voices today, just so you know, "Look, I think...that I don't know what to think. I've got nothing, except for murder weapons from your stash. And a respected member of a founding family pointing a very long finger."

"She is setting me up." He defends, "I'm being framed here."

"That may very well be so," she says, "But, I have absolutely no proof of that."

"Well then we'll find some." Damon speaks up from leaning on the wall in the corner.

"No. You stay out of this, Damon." Liz sternly points a finger at him, "You getting involved is only going to make things worse." He tried to speak, but Liz, again interupted him, "Don't make me put you in that cell with him! I'm mean it, Damon. Stay out of it."

"She's got a point." I defend the Sheriff, knowing there has to be a way to get a hold of someone or something to help him, before we do anything too drastic, "Let's just go Damon." He huffs, before nodding his head, "We'll figure something out, Ric." I yell before we get dragged out by Liz.

We get to the main lobby, and see Elena coming towards us.

I roll my eyes, "Great." I turn to Damon and give a short farewell for the day, "Have a good day, Damon. But, I have to go. Bye!"

Later that same night, I walk into Elena's house, only to hear Dr. Fell's voice.

"Like the sheriff said, the murders were committed with your weapons."

"Yeah." Ric says, pointing to himself, "But, I was attacked."

"With your own knife." Meridith states, "A wound that could've been self inflicted."

"It's impossible." He defends, throwing his hand up, "I would know if I were killing people."

"Would you? Have you had any blackouts? Instances of lost time? Anything?"

"Y-You're insane." He stutters, "There's no way."

"No. I'm not." She says, "But, I think you might be. You wear a ring that lets you cheat death, Ric. How many times can you die before it changes you?" She asks, making a fairly valid point.

"That's a valid point." I finally speak up.

"Kyra Blackthorn?" She asks, "You're a founding family. Nice to meet you. I'm Meridith Fell."

"You as well." I reply, "Besides the fact that you got my friend arrested for no good reason."

"I did that to help him." She says, defending herself, "I forged that letter to get him out of the holding cell." She sits down, grabbing his hand, "I think he's sick, and I want to help him. This has happened before. Almost a hundred years ago."

I look behind me to see Elena, holding up a journal, "I think she's right, Ric."

"Don't worry, Ric." I gently tell him, "There must be a way to figure out what going on with you."

"Let's get him into a scan tommorow morning." Meridith states, doctor voice prominent, "Get some rest. I'll meet you at the hospital in the morning. 6 am."

\------------

"I totally lucked out!" Caroline gushes, walking up to Bonnie and I while putting down a cooler, "The hospital just had a blood drive so I got some O Negatives, some A's, and my personal favorite, B Positive!" She smiles.

"Yeah." Bonnie says, "Kyra made her a daylight ring. She's been standing out there all morning. I don't think she's taking this so well."

"It's only been a few days, Bonnie." I speak up for the first time since I got here, "Your mother is still adjusting."

She smiles, and we walk towards her mother, and Caroline is the first to speak to her, "Miss. Wilson? Why don't you come inside? Get something to drink."

"I can't feel it." She mutters, "My garden. It's gone. I can't feel anything." She sadly walks away, we hear the leaves crunching under her feet as she goes.

Bonnie looks at her sadly, a frown on her face, before following behind her to talk.

"I don't understand." Caroline says.

"Witches have a connection to the Earth." I sigh, going towards one of the flowers in front of us, "We can literally feel nature... life."

Quietly chanting in Latin, I use my magic to fix the flower, because it looked dead, out of life. "Phasmatix ex matix ex machina in solum." Seeing that it worked, I smile, as Caroline looks amazed, "When Abby became a vampire, she lost it." I sigh, "They say you can't be a witch and a vampire, so..."

After that conversation, I decided it would be best if I left them to themselves. So, I went back to Mystic Falls to see Alaric and Meridith, who told me that it wasn't anything medical, so she doesn't know what to do. I offered to give him some herbs to see if they work. They do, but they won't for long.

\------------

"Anybody wanna tell me what was with the secret criptic meeting text?" I ask, walking towards Elena, Caroline and Matt in the woods.

"I don't know." Elena replies, pulling her jacket around her tighter, shivering. "Stefan just said to meet here."

"Where is Bonnie?" I turn around, seeing the two Salvatore's come out from the trees. Weird. "Texted her too."

"Her mom bailed on her again." Caroline answers, "So, I think we should leave her out of this one."

"What are we doing here?" Matt says, immediately after Caroline was done talking.

"We found some more White Oak." Damon says, making my eyes widen. "Wait for the movie."

"Hang on. White Oak?" Elena asks, with a gasp and a smile that was peeking through to her features, "You have a weapon that can kill Klaus?"

"Nope!" Stefan says with a smile, "We all have a weapon." He throws down a duffle bag, full of White Oak stakes, "Klaus has always been one step ahead of us. But now, we have the advantage." He smirks, "We're all armed, and they're all linked." He taps the stake against a tree, "Meaning, we only have to kill one of them. We need to seize the best opportunity, which mean we need to prepare for every opportunity."

Caroline and Elena smile at each other and giggle, "Finally!"

"Scenario number one," Damon offers, "You are to play Klaus." He grabs Elena, pulling her to the middle of our circle as an example, "Rebekah is our target. To do that, we need to keep Klaus distracted and occupied."

"That's scenario number one. But, scenario number two is," Damon explains, "you get to play Rebekah." He points to Caroline, pulling her forward like her did to the Doppelganger, "And we'll use the quarterback to distract her."

"How?" Matt asks, making a face.

"Act interested." Damon says, unhelpfully. I think he though he was helping, "She's lonely. Desperate."

"Clearly." Caroline mumbles, "She slept with you."

"Hm." Damon hums, he doesn't seem happy with her comment. "Beefcake holds bombshell, I come up from behind her, grab her arms like this..."

Caroline groans in pain, "ow!"

"Which give me time for one shot." Stefan says, with a smile.

Caroline shoves Damon, annoyed, "What was that for?"

"Had to get revenge for your snide comment." He shrugs, "And show an example all in one."

"So we all have one stake. We keep it hidden and we look out for any opportunity we have." Stefan concludes the plan they just went over.

"No last minute attacks of pity for any of them." Damon says, pointedly looking over at the Doppelganger, who was still shivering in her jacket.

"Don't worry about me." She defends, "Not after what happened to Bonnie's mom."

"Barbie?"

"Oh, I'm ready." She says, "Anything that will free Tyler of his sire bond to Klaus, I'm all for."

"Bus boy?"

"Do I have a choice?" Matt asks, as an answer.

"Good point." Damon says, looking over at me, "My favorite witch?"

"Course." I state, with a nod.

"We have 12 stakes, 12 shots at killing one Original. We can do this." Stefan says, backing up, picking up a crossbow, "Let's try another scenario. Elena grab a crossbow. Matt, you're Klaus."

\----------

I knock on the beautifully crafted door of the Mikaelson mansion. I was admiring it when it suddenly opened, revealing Klaus.

"Hello, love." He says, "How's your day?"

"Not bad, and bad."

"Ow!" Is that Damon?

"What the hell was that?" I ask, looking at Klaus, only to see that he also looks confused. We walk towards the room where the 'ow' came from.

"Found them in the shed."

"I've got to admit." He groans, "Even for me, it's a little kinky."

"You pretended to be interested in me, amd then you slept with me, so that your trampy friend Sage, could get inside my head and steal my thoughts." Rebekah suddenly walks out from behind Damon, who was chained to some kind of animal trap in the middle of the room, "Ever since then, I've had this incessant need to one-up you." She suddenly rips his shirt open, "So, I've decided to bleed the vervain from your system." She cuts him with a knife to the shoulder.

"You wanna compel me to be your boyfriend?" He asks with a smirk.

"I'd rather compel you to kill your brother. Or Elena. But since Vampires heal, bleeding you may take a while. We should probably stick to the major arteries." She cuts his neck, and he lets out another groan.

"Well, look what you've caught." Klaus smirks, as we walk in the room, "If you're trying to bleed him of vervain, don't you think it would be easier to hang him upside down?"

"I'm perfectly capable of inflicting pain, thank you very much." Rebekah says, rolling her eyes.

"Well, excuse me. It's not like I have any expertise in the matter."

"You know, why don't you just leave me be and go and manage our new witch friend. She seems to have something important to say." Bekah says.

He rolls his eyes, motioning me to follow him out of the room, "Come on love."

When we get to the living room, I speak up for the third time since I got here, "We need to do the spell now."

"Why now?" He asks, "It requires the blood of my siblings, and I thought you needed time to look it over."

"It does and I do, but they're going to try to kill you guys tonight. They have White Oak stakes. I just came back from a 'Kill the Originals' planning session in the woods. Then, I can straight here. So, I need to do this now."

"Alright." He grabs a box from the table in the corner of the room, opens it, pointing to each of them, "I have it here. Elijah, Rebekah, Kol, Finn."

He bites into his hand turning his gaze back to me, "Where do you want us?"

I watch the Hybrid's blood drop into the floor before I grab a chalice that was on the table to collect the blood in, "Right here is good for me. You got candles?"

\-------------

"Phasmatos ex sortis." Starting to pour each vile of blood into the chalice to join Klaus', I start the spell, "Ex es bah una sayger de una hora que un motos."

I can feel Klaus watching me as I do the spell, and the flames on the candles flare up a little, "Wow."

"Phessmatos de conjuctos. Su factu de ex malla." I notice when I open my eyes for a second, the blood on the table in a big blob, slowly separating into five small dabs of red, "Phessmatos un conceleum, ex es boncon senimum. De con juntom sus facto."

Klaus suddenly gets closer, as the spell comes to a close, "Phessmatos debous malle." The flames torch up, for about fifteen seconds before deflating down again, "Phestmast un cresantheum."

As the flames go down completely, I open my eyes again and look around the room, hearing the spirits. I could feel that it was a success, "It's done. Spells complete."

\----------

"Stefan, stop!" Elena yells, "Klaus is stronger than you. We need a better plan."

"No, what we need is for Klaus to be dead." He argued back at her.

"Stefan stop it! You're acting on anger."

"Anger gets things done, Elena!" He yells in her face.

"Or it'll get you killed." She yells back, "And it'll get Damon killed along with you!"

"Klaus does not get to survive this." He whispers, "Not after everything he took from me." He walked out the door.

"I miss well-adjusted Stefan." Caroline tries to lighten the mood. It didn't work for anyone, by the way.

Suddenly, the boy we were speaking of comes crashing through the door, "I thought you left!" Elena yells.

"I was about to." He groans in pain, "Watch out!"

"Ding-dong." Sage exclaims, walking through the door and in the house like she owns the place. Caroline tries to go after her, but gets knocked to the floor in the process, "I'm not here for you." She tells her, then she looks at me, "Or you." She points at Stefan, who was still on the floor, groaning in pain, "I'm here for him."

"I had to kill him Sage."

"Oh, now you remember me!" She gives him a nice kick, "Good. Then you know I like to go all ten rounds."

She looks like she can't breathe, and starts gagging, her nose starts to bleed, and she falls to the floor, "Troy, help me!"

Before he could get to her, the same thing happens to him, and they both start gagging, throwing up blood, "Ah!"

\----------

"Sage and this Troy guy die within an hour of Finn." Caroline says, sitting on the couch with me, "But, why?"

"That would certainly be the question." I reply, knowing it's unhelpful as Elena glares at me, "What? I'm stating a fact."

"Maybe he got bit by a hybrid?" Caroline takes a guess.

"No. Can't be." I decided to actually put my sense into the conversation, "Hybrid bites do not look like that. And the effects of getting bit by one are nothing like what we just saw."

"Well, then what was it?" Elena grumbles, frustrated with the situation.

"Maybe, Sage was so in love with Finn that she just died of sadness?" Caroline offers, her voice full of wonder.

"That doesn't explain Troy." Stefan says.

That's when I start really thinking, "It's the blood." I suddenly realize, "Think about it. Finn turned Sage, Sage turned Troy. All of them are a part of the same bloodline that originated with Finn. He's the sire of their bloodline."

"Wait, so, if an Original is killed...every vampire turned in their bloodline dies along with them?" Elena asks, with a gasp.

I nod, "It makes sense."

"Because that would mean..." She trails off.

"If you try and kill the Originals, you guys die too." I state, with a sigh, "The entire vampire species would just be...dead."


	11. Rebekah Mikaelson

"I'm sorry about your brother, Kol." I say to him, over the phone, "I know he was willing to let you all die just so he could die, but, I'm still sorry."

"It's alright, love." He says, "Thank you for unlinking us."

"No problema." I laugh, "It wasn't as hard as I had orginally thought it was going to be. I don't know why."

"Sometimes it can depend on how you feel, or what you were thinking about."

"How do you know that?" I ask, in wonder of how he knows so much about witches.

"I knew a lot of witches back in my day." He replies, with a laugh, "And now I know another one."

"Yeah, you do." I say, silently laughing along with him, "Where are you anyway?"

"Denver." He says, "Nik sent me here to take a watch over that Gilbert girl's little brother. The one you hang out with. He was talking about you, you know."

"Yeah, he used to have a crush on me when we were younger. But, that's over now." I flip a page in the grimiore I was reading and sigh, "I hope."

"Didn't sound like it to me." He says, "But, apparently I'm not allowed to hurt him, so."

"I'm sorry. Jeremy is still a kid, annoying, stubborn, and a little on the strange side." I sigh into the phone, "Especially if he liked someone like me."

"Hey. There is nothing wrong with who you are." He says, sternly, "I love who you are just fine!"

"Thanks, I think." I close the grimiore, opening another one, "How's Denver?"

"You mean other than following around a child?" He asks, "Pretty good. You should join me up here."

"Um," I hesitate, looking at the time, "I'll think about it."

"All I could ask for," he replies, "but I hope you do."

"Oh, Rebekah just showed up." I laugh, "I have to go, Kol."

"Alright, darling." He says, "You can tell me why my sister is at your house and was invited in before I was later. Think about joining me up here, okay?"

"I will." I run my fingers over the page I was on, before hanging up the phone, "Bye, Kol."

There is a moment of silence before I hear heels clicking against the floor, "Hey Kyrie?" Rebekah asks from down the hall, "where are you?"

"In my room, Bekah."

"Oh." She pauses before slowly entering my room, "Can we talk?"

"Sure." I pat the spot next to me on my bed, where I had a bunch of grimiores spread about the blanket, "Come sit." I move some of the giant books over to make more room for her and so we're not too squished, "You staying the night?"

"Yeah, if that's okay with you." She says, motioning to the overnight bag in her hands, "My brothers will not stop their constant bickering."

"Elijah amd Klaus?" I ask.

"Yeah." She sighs, sitting on the bed, "It's all sarcasm this, sarcasm that. Pottery this, painting that. It's so annoying. It's frustrating because they're my brothers and I don't want them to fight."

"That's tough" I mutter, knowing she can hear me, "But, I get that."

"How?" She asks, "You don't have siblings."

"Actually..." I hesitate, with a sigh, "I do."

"What?" He eyes widen in surprise, "How many?"

"4 brothers." I reply, "One of them is my twin."

"Oh, wow." She says, with a frown, "I can't even imagine having a twin. Is that pychological connection I've heard about actually real?"

"Well, yes and no." I answer, amused by her interest. "My brother and I are witch twins, meaning we are more prone to the connection than any normal humans. In humans, the connection could just barely be there. In witches, or anything supernatural, there is a more powerful connection." I explain, "It's like, you know when something is wrong with the other. It's hard to understand without experiencing it yourself. But, does it make any sense? I'm sorry, I am absolutely terrible at explaining things."

"No, it makes perfect sense to me." She says, with a small smile, "You're twins, with some odd witch mental connection to each other. You feel if there is something wrong with the other, and vise versa."

"Exactly." I say, surprised, "I'm actually surprised you understood."

"If you've been alive for as long as I have, you learn that lots of things can make more and more sense over time." She sighs, "If you give it time to make sense."

"That makes sense." I laugh, "Anything other than siblings you wanted to talk about?"

"Actually, yes." She says, "There was something I had wanted to ask you."

"Okay, shoot." I giggle, "Go for it."

"Well, I wanted to ask you: why exactly are you friends with your friends?"

"What do you mean by that?" I ask, looking down at a spell, "They're my friends."

"I mean, have you noticed that whenever they find themselves in a predicament, they come running to you? Every time they are in trouble, more specifically Elena, the first person that they think to call is you." She sighs, quickly elaborating. "You are much more powerful than Bonnie. Even they know it, which is why they call you immediately."

"I have noticed that." I ponder, putting the spell book down and turning on my lamp on the side of me, "I guess that's just them. And, I mean, it's Elena. She tends to need a lot of protection. Whether it be from vampires, a human, or a witch. Possibly all three." I begin to think back to every time Elena was in trouble and in need of protection, "Actually, most likely all three."

"That's a bad tendency." She mutters, loud enough for me to hear, "But that's exactly my point."

"What?"

She sighs, throwing her hands up, hugging one of the pillows I threw at her when she walked in, "Don't you realize they're using you for your magic?"

"Why would they do that?" I ask, confused.

"They're selfish, crazy, all they care about is protecting themselves and Elena." She starts to lists off reasons, "And again, they're selfish and will do anything to get what they want. Which you do not deserve."

"That's good wisdom from Rebekah Mikaelson." I tease, "What else does she have up her sleeve?"

"I'm not wearing sleeves." She laughs, curling into a ball, "Oh, goodness. I'm tired."

"This is totally off topic but I was just on the phone with Kol and he asked me how you were invited into my house before he was." I laugh, "He sounded offended that you were invited before him."

"Speaking of my brother." She sits up in her spot again, "You should accept his offer. Join him in Denver."

"Why should I?"

"A chance to talk more, explore your relationship and your feelings which I know you have. You don't have to hide it. I totally understand, he feels the same way. When you nearly fainted when you took down my mother, he freaked out," she laughs, "From what I'm told, he picked you up and carried you back to our house."

"He did?" I ask, going next to her on the end of the bed, "I was wondering how I got there but forgot to ask." I laugh, "Only thing I remember is tree, tree, dirt, darkness. And the next thing I know, I'm in your brothers room with no clue as to how I got there."

She laughs, "I also think you should go to watch over him. Make sure he's safe." She sighs, "I know he's fine on his own, but I do worry."

"You wanna watch a halarious portray on vampires with me?" I ask, lightening the mood, "It's called the Twilight Saga."

"I've heard of it, but never watched it."

"Oh, girly." I laugh, "You are in for a surprise."

\---------

"They sparkle in the sunlight?" She jumps up from her spot, "Are you kidding me? That's nothing like what really happens!"

"Exactly my point!" I exclaim, "Their portray on vampires is a bit twisted, but, still very much amusing."

"Highly amusing." She agrees, sitting back down focusing on my laptop screen intently, "This Bella character reminds me an awful lot of Elena."

"Yeah, she does." I agree, "Always needs loads of protection, people putting their lives at risk for her, not caring if they die in the process of protecting her..."

I suddenly stop talking, noticing that this plot sounded oddly familiar to my life. Wait...it is my life!

"Wait a minute." I exclaim, startling Rebekah, "That is my life!"

"See?" She asks, looking over her shoulder at me, "Even the movie is telling you that your friends are using you!"

"Wow." I sigh, "This has been a very interesting day..."

"Tell Kol your joining him in Denver." She says, sympathy in her eyes, "You know you need to."


	12. Denver

"Hello, darling!"

My head immediately whips around at the familiar voice, running into his arms, "Kol!"

"I see you've missed me." He muses, "I've missed you too."

He pulls me to sit on a bench where we watch Jeremy okay with his new puppy, "So what been going on? What have I missed? Why was Rebekah invited into your house before I was and why was she there?"

Noting all of his questions, I begin to answer them, "I recently found out that when an Original is killed, every vampire sired from their bloodline dies within at least an hour of them." His eyes slightly widen at my words, "Alaric has a crazy alternative personality and can't control when it comes out. I gave him some herbs, but he hasn't been using them like he's supposed to." I explain, "There's one more White Oak stake out there that can kill you guys, hidden by Alaric's vampire hating alternate personality. Stefan and Damon are trying everything to figure out who the sire of their bloodline is, so they can keep the one alive." I sigh, "Ridiculous, right? They're never gonna find out. They even tried to use me to find out who it was. It worked, I know who it was. I just didn't tell them it worked."

"So you did speak to my sister?" He asks, I look at him confused. "She came to me to rant about how your friends are using you for your magic, and she didn't like it at all. I've noticed the same thing, and I don't like it either." He sighs, "They're stupid and selfish for using an amazing girl like you."

I look at him and smile, "Your sister and I had a week long sleepover at my house. It was fun."

"Why that long?" He asks, confused.

"Because we couldn't stop watching the portrayals of vampires on multiple different movies and TV shows." I laugh, seeing him smile. "It was absolutely halarious."

"I see I have Rebekah's approval too." He says with a smile, "Elijah, Nik, and now Rebekah. They all approve."

"Approve of what?" I ask, totally confused by his words.

He takes a deep breath before finally speaking, "Will you be my girl?"

"Can I think about it and let you know?" I ask, "I promise I won't make you wait that long for an actual answer."

"Of course you can." he replies with a smile, "Take all the time you need."

I smile at his words, happy that he understands. He turns to me, grabbing my hand. "I need to take a phone call really quick. I'll be back darling."

I nod, knowing that while he's on the phone, it'll give me some time to think about what I want. Thinking back, from the very first moment we locked eyes, I knew there was something about him. I couldn't tell exactly what it was at the time, but as time went on--things changed, I changed. I literally crashed into him outside the Grill, and was fairly rude until we actually started talking. Then there was the note on the invitation to the Mikaelson Ball. I can even remember exactly what it said: "I hope to have your presence there. I really enjoyed talking to you. You're an interesting girl. I'd like an audience with you. We'll talk more."

The actual ball was an even stranger turn of events. I kissed him to stop him from drinking the wine or whatever it was so he wouldn't be linked, he licked blood off my nose. After that, the spell I did to save the siblings: I knew it was dangerous, but I didn't think twice before doing it. I did it because for some odd reason, I wanted to help them. I felt that I had to. I didn't mention this before but I had a witch dream a couple of weeks before we undaggered the Originals. I heard a voice in my dream, sounding oddly enough very similar to Kol's. I still have no idea why.

He helped me after I nearly fell and fainted after the spell. Apparently he didn't think twice before helping me, just as I didn't think twice before helping his family and him. Honestly, I'd do it again if I had to. When I woke up in his room, I was leaned against his chest, not even caring that he wasn't wearing a shirt. I wasn't uncomfortable either. Sure, it was a fairly foreign feeling, but not uncomfortable.

After all of that happened, I was still finding ways to help, even if they were dangerous. For example: the unlinking spell. It wasn't so much dangerous as it was difficult. A lot of power went into it.

Thinking back to all of that, here I am: sitting on a bench, watching Jeremy play with his puppy while Kol is off somewhere on the phone. My cell starts to vibrate in my pocket, just as Kol came back over, "It was just Nik. He was telling me what you told me about the sireline and the Salvatores."

"He know I'm here?" I ask, as I tap the answer button.

He nods as I answer the phone, "Hello, Stefan."

"Elena and Damon are on their way to Denver to get Jeremy and use him to contact Rose and find out who sired her." He sighs through the phone, "Then I guess we'll go from there."

"Interesting." I smirk to myself, "So, they're coming to Denver?"

"Yep." He says, "Have you heard anything yet?"

"Nope. I haven't." I lie, "We'll be in touch. Bye!"

"So Damon and Elena are coming to Denver?" Kol muses, with a smirk, "Do you mind if I get some revenge on Damon?"

"Not at all." I say truthfully, "Do what you have to do."

"Are you sure?" He asks.

"I just found out they're using me for my magic," I sigh in annoyance that I had absolutely no idea this entire time. I roll my eyes, "Do your worst."

"Excellent."

He takes my hand, pulling me so we're closer to Jeremy but still out of his sight. He was just about to throw a ball for the puppy to catch, when another guy walked up to him, and they started talking for about two minutes.

Feeling my phone vibrate, I look down at it, seeing a text from the youngest Salvatore: 'Damon and Elena just got to Denver.' Oh, this should be fun. I notice Kol standing behind me, looking over my shoulder at the text, but I tell him what it says anyway, "Stefan says that Damon and Elena have arrived in Denver."

He nods, and we look over at Jeremy as he collects his things and his puppy before walking to the parking lot. Getting in his car, driving away.

"He's going to the batting cages." I get a strange feeling, "Down the road, two rights, three lefts, and you're there."

"How do you know?" Kol asks.

"I have no idea." I explain, "I just have a feeling."

"Alright, come on." He says, pulling me to his car with him, "You wanna drive, darling?"

"But, it's your car..."

"So?" He shrugs, holding out his car keys, "You can drive my car and use my stuff whenever you want to."

"Oh, fine." I mutter, knowing he can hear me, "Nice car."

\----------------

"Jer!" Elena calls from the other side of the fence, "Are you okay?"

"Elena?" He questions, surprised.

Kol and I look at each other, simultaneously rolling our eyes.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jeremy asks, curiously.

"We just found out that when an Original dies, every vampire created from their bloodline dies along with them." Damon explains, "We were sired by Katherine, who was sired by Rose, who was sired by--well, we have absolutely no clue." He sighs, "So we need you to use your weird ghost seeing ability to help us figure out who Rose was sired by."

"Right." He drags out, "And you couldn't use Kyra because...?"

"We have absolutely no idea where she is." Elena whines, "She's not at her house, she won't answer her cell. I have texted her twenty-seven times, and she hasn't answered one of them." She sighs, "She answered Stefan's call earlier but nothing from her since then."

"Wow." Jeremy mumbles, "That's so unlike her."

"I know." Elena sighs, "She always answers her phone."

"Well apparently she's dodging us now." Damon says, with a huff, "I've tried calling and texting her, too. No answer."

Kol looks at me, in question. I roll my eyes, "What? They're jerks! And they need to learn a lesson the hard way."

They start walking our way, making us duck around the corner. I breathe a sigh of relief, "That was close. If they caught us, they would've ran over here, and they'd never shut up."

"So do you have a picture or anything that belonged to her?" The little Gilbert asked, "We need some sort of connection."

"No but she and Damon were close." Elena says, with a hint of annoyance in her tone, "Maybe we use him as a connection?"

"That could work." He sighs, "Let's not do this here, though." He straightened his posture, "We should go to a hotel, or something."

Damon and Elena agree, and the three of them start to walk in this direction.

That's when Kol grabs my attention, swinging a wooden bat in his hands, giving me a smirk, "Come on." He walks ahead, but I quickly follow behind him, wanting to see what happens.

"Jeremy get over here!" Elena yells out, "He's an Original!"

"What?" He asked, in surprise.

"Sorry mate." Kol laughs, hitting Damon with the bat, "But, we're not buds, Gilbert."

He grabs another bat, "I've never used aluminum." He muses, hitting Damon again, "Good thing it doesn't break."

"Kol, watch out!" I practically yell.

It all happened before I could blink. Damon snapped another wooden bat and uses it to stake Kol. I quickly run over to him, seeing Elena's eyes widen at my move.

"Kyra?" She questions, "Why are you helping him?"

"None of your business, Gilbert." I roll my eyes, "You were the ones using me, for my magic. Look where that got you: here, with us, wanting to tear you apart."

"Is he dead?" Jeremy asks, slightly panicked, looking down at Kol.

"Not yet." Damon grumbles, "We should run though."

They all quickly run away, and the second they're out of my sight, I turn back to Kol seeing him struggling to get back up, "Let me get it." I make quick work of pulling the stake out, making sure he's okay, "Are you okay? Are there splinters or anything in your chest?"

"No, they missed my heart." He says, I offer him my hamd to stand up, "They missed. I'm all right, darling."

Agajn with the shiver up my spine. What is with that? Why does that happen every time he calls me 'love' or 'darling'? Good thing he didn't notice, "Oh, good." I move a piece of my hair away from my face, "Scared me for a minute."

\------------

"Your ancestors are communicating with you?" He asks, surprised. "Cool. What are they saying now?"

"They're telling me you're cute."

"Oh, really?"

"Yea, the Blackthorn's are halarious." I say, sarcastically, "Love you guys, too!"

\-----------

"If I had to guess, I'd say they're here." I ponder aloud.

"Why do you say that?"

"Because Damon's car just pulled up."

He pulls a face, "That's not a guess."

"I know." I smile back, innocently.

He smiles back at me, at that point we hear the front door of Mary Porter's house slam wide open. If you were wondering, yes, Kol has already killed her. She fought back, but I helped him. I smirk to myself in amusement, "Show time."

"Where the hell is this Mary character?" Elena questions aloud as they walk into the room, "Oh."

The first thing they see when they walk in was Mary Porter, pinned to the wall with a stake in her heart.

Elena gasps at the sight, "Is she...?"

"Dead?" Kol questions, flipping the lamp on, revealing where we were sitting, "Mary was a bit of a Mikaelson groupie." He laughs, "I spoke to Kyra and my brother. I know you're trying to find out who you are descended from." He smiles, motioning to the dead vampire pinned to the wall, "Now I guess you never will."

Damon and Elena turn back to me and she freaks out, "How could you, Kyra?"

"How could I?" Repeating her question, I slowly walk towards her, seeing as she gets nervous and shifts in her spot, "maybe if you, and you," I motion to her and Damon, pointedly, "And the rest of your friends hadn't of used me for my magic, we wouldn't have this problem, now would we?"

"We didn't mean to." Damon defends, "We had to protect Elena."

I stare both of them down, "You mean to tell me that it was the plan from the start to use me to protect Elena?" I roll my eyes, and laugh. "You really are stupid."

I sigh in annoyance, looking at Kol, "Honestly, do your worst."

He nods, whacking Damon with an aluminum bat that he swiped from the batting cages. The Salvatore groans at the impact, "Elena, get out of here!"

She tries to run, Kol stops her before she can make a clean escape, "My brother says you're off limits. Don't test me." He pushes her, making her fall backwards, hitting her head, blood dripping from it.

"Kyra, help me." She groans, "please."

I just stare at her, "Sorry. You can deal with it for once."

She looks at me, as if I somehow betrayed her. She tries to escape again, Kol stops her, "I told you not to test me."

"Damon, run!" She yells.

He tries to run, doing as she said, but before he can get his foot out the door, I'm able to stop him, "Motis."

He falls to the floor, holding his head in pain before groaning out, "Kyra, stop."

"No thanks." I shrug, "I'd rather put you in pain. You act as if I betrayed you, but it's really the other way around."

Kol is watching the situation, amused. Damon moved to go after him but is pulled back, only to get thrown into the wall, putting a dent in it, "Phasmatix un victas."

"Damon!" Elena yells.

I stop and turn away from Damon for a moment to face Elena, "If you don't stop talking," my tone is low, a warning, "you're next."

Her eyes widen, scared. I turn back to Damon, only to see that he isn't even there. Hearing a groan, I turn back around, seeing Damon about to stake Kol.

Upon seeing this, something in me snaps, "Asmatu se la facto." Damon flies towards the open door, "Sela matix un sagar." He quickly grabs Elena, speeding out the door.

I quickly rush over to Kol, "You know what?" I ponder, "Forget thinking."

"What?" He looks confused, until I grab the back of his neck, pulling him down to my level, crashing my lips to his. He doesn't hesitate to kiss me back. We pull away for a breather and he looks at me, "So it's official? We're together?"

"Yes." I reply, wrapping my arms around his neck again, "It's official."


	13. Murderous Alaric

"Where's Elena?" Stefan questions me through the phone, "She's gone missing. We can't find her."

"How long is it going to take for you to get it through to your head that I don't care?"

"Look, Kyra..." He sighed, "I'm sorry that we used you. But this is important!"

I look over at Kol, seeing as he rolls his eyes, staying quiet. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Matt, Caroline and Tyler went to the 'Decade Dance' or whatever it was called. Dances aren't really my thing so I stayed back. I was going to stay home and read more grimiores, but then Kol called and asked if he could come over. Of course, I said yes.

"Klaus is here, forcing Bonnie to do a locater spell so we can find Elena." Stefan complains through the phone in a whisper.

"Bonnie doesn't have her magic." I say amused, "She can't do it."

"I know," he sighs, "But Klaus doesn't know that she--" he pauses, "Oh, looks like he just found out."

I put the phone on speaker and place it on the couch so Kol and I can listen to their conversation without having to hold the phone.

"Nobody ever told me Bonnie doesn't have her magic." Klaus grumbles, annoyed at the Salvatore, "What are we going to do?"

"I'm talking to Kyra, right now." Stefan defends, "She's just being stubborn."

"Well, maybe if you and your little friends hadn't of used her for her magic, we wouldn't have this problem."

Kol agrees, also listening in to their conversation, "He is right, you know."

"Kyra?" Stefan asks, alarmed. "You're with Kol? Why?"

"Because I want to be." I reply, annoyed, "I don't need to explain myself to you." I sigh, looking over at Kol, who was already looking at me, "If the Little Gilbert can make a small blood donation, I can find the other Gilbert."

"Great." He sighed in relief, "I'll go tell him."

"Alright." I sigh, "I'm on my way." I hang up the phone, looking over at Kol. "You coming or staying?"

"I'll go with you." He gets up from the couch, grabbing his jacket and putting it on, then grabbing mine, "Here you go, darling."

I smile, "Thank you."

Slipping on my jacket, I walk towards the door, and grab my car keys on the way out of the house, "We're taking my car."

"Fine with me, darling." He says, with a smile, "Do you want to drive or me?"

Sighing tiredly, I push the unlock button before tossing him the keys, getting into the car, "You drive."

\---------

"So where's the Gilbert boy?" Kol asks as we walk up to the salt barrier, separating us and them. A salt barrier placed there by Esther, rendering the vampires on the opposite side of the line, unable to get out, "Esther is back? She really needs to stay dead."

"Not for long." Klaus mutters, "She tried to kill us, failing the first time, now she's back to try it again!"

"That's not going to happen." Damon says, clearly. "Because there is still the one in four chance that we die if you do."

I tilt my head, silently agreeing, "We should do the spell now." I look up at the darkened night sky, seeing the full moon has risen, "Anything could've happened by now."

\----------

"Phasmatos tuax." Pouring Jeremy's blood on the map, I start the spell, hearing the wind blow outside, "tuax araux." The spell starts working, then gets paused, "Esther is fighting me. I don't know how, but she is."

"It's impossible." Klaus groans, "There is no way that Esther has this much power."

"Unless she's channeling from somewhere." I ponder, aloud, "A hotspot?"

The spell restarts, on its own, no longer feeling the resistance, "Wait, she's not fighting me anymore."

"Well, where is she?" Damon huffs in annoyance, "We don't have all night, Kyra!"

"You're right, we don't." I sigh, opening my eyes, "She's at the Old Cemetery."

Everyone scrambles to grab their stuff so we can leave, nearly tripping over each other. Klaus, Kol and I look at each other, rolling our eyes and walking right passed them. None of the idiots noticed.

\---------

Pulling up to the Old Cemetery, I notice that Esther's body is laying on the ground, dead, blood all over her outfit, "Oh, shoot. That doesn't look like it was so pleasant..."

"Kyra!" Elena yells, in a panic, "Get in here!"

I walk to where I heard the doppelgangers voice coming from, "What's the problem, Elena?"

"Hey, Kyra." Alaric states, making me jump and freeze in my spot, "Esther turned me into a vampire. I just found out and I'm not going to complete the transition."

"You're not?" I ask, "Well, it's your choice." I try to be supportive, a nagging feeling overtaking me as though something bad is coming, "Rest easy, Ric."

\------

Later on that night, Damon went in with Alaric to keep him company until he died, with a bottle of Bourbon of course. Me, on the other hand, went back to the Mikaelson's, sitting on the couch with them, thinking about tonight's mind reeling events.

"I'm going up to bed." Rebekah states, pointing out that it was 2:30 in the morning, "Goodnight, everybody."

A few minutes later, Elijah and Klaus followed, also bidding a goodnight. I get up from my comfortable spot on the couch, "I should probably head home too. It's late."

Kol's head snaps up to meet my eyes, "You could stay you know." He says, also standing up from the couch to stand in front of me, grabbing a hold of my hands, preventing me from walking out, "Stay the night, love?" He asks, hopefulness in his eyes.

"Alright, fine." I sigh, "I'll stay. But, just for tonight."

He smiles, grabbing onto my hand and pulling me up the stairs with him.

"Here you go, babe."

Suddenly a black shirt comes flying at me, unexpectedly. "What the hell?" I exclaim as I just barely catch it, "I'm good like this!"

"No, you're not." He says, pointing at the door behind me, "Bathroom is right there." He gets a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Unless you want to change right here? I won't mind."

"Nice try, Mikaelson." I roll my eyes at his antics, "Very funny."

"I wasn't kidding!"

I throw one of his pillows at him, hitting him square in the face. "Stop it." I joke with a laugh, walking into the bathroom, seeing as he smiles because my hit didn't even faze him. Changing my shirt only, I keep my pants on. I'm wearing a nice pair of leggings anyway, which by the way are very comfortable.

Walking back out, I see Kol sitting on his bed, shirtless, looking at one of my grimoires that I left here, until he hears the bathroom door open.

"Come on, baby." He encourages, with a smile, "I'm cold." He opens his arms, "Come cuddle me."

"You're ridiculous." I joke, but comply to his request anyway: climbing into his open arms, "You're not cold, you're warm." I try to get up, but I'm held back by a firm tug.

"Nope!" He wraps his arms around me tighter, trapping me in his hold, "You're staying right here."

\-------

Knocking on Elena's door, I sigh in annoyance. It's 6 in the morning and they called me over here for some unknown reason.

I literally had to sip out of Kol's arms 20 minutes ago, again at 5:30 in the morning, answer my phone, sneak passed the sleeping vampires and rush out of the mansion to get here. They pulled me away from my contentment. I was perfectly content in Kol's arms.

The door finally opened, revealing the littlest Gilbert, "What's the problem, Gilbert?"

"I have no idea." He opens the door wider, watching as I step inside the house, "Stefan just told me to get the door."

"Of course he did. Great." I said sarcastically, "I'm sorry if I sound annoyed. I was pulled away from contentment for this."

"It's cool, Kyra."

"Kyra's here?" Stefan questions from the other room, "Get in here, Kyra!"

"What's the problem now, Stefan?" I huff as I walk into the living room, "What's this about?"

Suddenly there is a knock on the door, sounding urgent. Stefan and I rush over to get it. The door is opened, and we see Damon holding onto Bonnie, who had a few bite marks and blood dripping from her neck, staining her dress, "We have a problem."

"Oh, hell." I mutter, hearing Stefan sigh, pulling them both inside.

"What happened?" He asks, "Tell us everything." We listen as Damon tells us the entire story from start to finish.

"You were supposed to be watching him, Damon!" Stefan scolds, "And Kyra was supposed to make sure he didn't wake up."

"Don't blame me." Damon defends, "I accidentally fell asleep. I drank four bottles of bourbon and it was a stressful day!"

"Don't blame me either." I grumble, "if you want someone to blame, blame Bonnie the Blood Bank." I roll my eyes, "She fed him."

"I had no idea what was happening." She defends, "Okay? The witches led me there. They wanted him to feed so he'd turn."

"So then what happened to the stake?"

"You mean the one weapon out there that can kill an Original?" Damon asks, looking pointedly at Bonnie, "We don't know!"

"If you are so upset with me then why did you feed me your blood to save my life?"

"Because he does stupid things, Bonnie!" I state, "Just like you."

\------

We hear footsteps on the porch, then a knock on the door. We hear Jeremy's voice, letting us know that he must've answered it, "What do you want?"

Damon and Stefan went to join Jeremy at the door, I followed close behind but stayed back a little while they went all the way to the door, "What do you want Klaus?"

"Go upstairs, now." Damon tells Jeremy. He does, reluctantly, huffing in annoyance as he trudges up the stairs.

"Poor kid." Klaus mutters, "He loses one questionable father figure only to be replaced by the likes of you."

"Haha." Damon says sarcastically, "Very funny. You're halarious."

Stefan decides to cut off the antics, "What do you want Klaus?"

"Well, I'm leaving town and I just stopped by to pick up a few road trip necessities." He says, "Spare tire, flashlight, extra oil and what am I forgetting? Oh, that's right. Nkw I remember. I also need the Doppelganger."

"Can't help you there." Damon closes the door in his face, "Klaus wants in, we have to keep him out."

"What's going on?" Bonnie asks, wandering into the room, "Who was at the door?"

"Klaus." Stefan replies, "We have to keep him out. He wants to take Elena."

"I'm not surprised." I sigh, "He needs her blood to make more hybrids. Of course he'd want to take her with him."

\-------

"Put it out." Stefan demands as Klaus walks up with a newspaper lit on fire and a miniature propane tank, "Now."

"Come outside and make me."

Stefan steps out the door, going face to face with Klaus, "Alaric has Elena and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless you turn yourself over to him."

I stop listening at that point, knowing that Klaus is more than likely pissed off at the Salvatore. Instead, I answer my phone. Kol was calling.

"Hey, babe."

"Hey, baby." He replies, "Why were you gone from my bed when I woke up?"

"Stefan called and said that I needed to get to Elena's immediately." I roll my eyes at the idiots, "I didn't want to wake you up."

"Okay." He sighs, "How's that going so far?"

"Klaus showed up, Alaric has Elena and Caroline and he's going to kill them both unless your brother turns himself over to him." I sigh in annoyance at this really bad situation, "It hasn't and probably won't be a good day."

There is a moment of silence, "I'm coming to you." He says, as I hear movement in the other line, "Where are you?"

"The Gilbert house."

"Hold on." He says, before hanging up, "I'll be there in ten."

I sigh, putting my phone back in my pocket, before walking outside, "Hey, Klaus."

"Hello Kyra." He says, looking away from the Salvatore and over at me, he puts a hand to his forehead in frustration and then pulls it back down, "It hasn't been a good day."

\--------

I see Kol's car pull up as he gets out of it. I rush up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, muttering "Hey."

We pull away and he gets a good look at me, "What's the matter?"He asks, stroking the side of my face.

"Brother!" Klaus exclaimed, "Glad you showed up." He sighs, "Get over here. We need to come up with a solid plan."

Kol looks at me before grabbing my hand and gently pulling me back up to the porch.

Klaus starts pacing, "Okay. How about this?" He starts, "Damon goes in and distracts Alaric while Stefan grabs Elena and carries her to safety."

"Oh, great." Damon says sarcastically, "and whats to stop me from getting killed instantly?"

"Nothing."

"Alright, this isn't helping." Stefan says, "us arguing with each other isn't helping."

"You think?" I ask sarcastically, just as Kol snakes his arm over my shoulders. I lean into his warm touch, "Fighting never helps anything. You should know this by now."

Bonnie suddenly steps passed the threshold, looking at all of us, "I might have an idea." We all look at her, "My mom used a dedication spell on Mikael that immobilized him for over 15 years." She sighs, "If I can get it, I might be able to use it on Alaric."

"If and might." Klaus speaks uo sarcastically, "Your words inspire such confidence."

"Can we cut off the sarcasm and actually come up with a solid plan?" Kol asks.

"I'll get the spell." Bonnie says, "Trust me, you guys. I'll get it."

\-------

Currently, Kol, Damon, Bonnie and I are sitting in the Boarding House, watching as Abby walks in the door, "Why didn't I have to be invited in?"

"Only Vampires live here." Bonnie says, "We called you here because we need your help with a spell."

Abby nods, shifting in her spot, "Um, what kind of spell?"

"Esther created a vampire that can't be killed." Bonnie explains, "I wanna desicate him like you did to Mikael."

"Bonnie, it's too dangerous." Abby started, warningly, "Your magic comes from the Earth. It's pure." She sighs, "This spell asks you to tap into dark places. Places of temptation: places you can't handle."

"Well, you turned your back on me for 15 years." Bonnie says, "You have no idea what I can handle."

"I just have to say: I'm Team Bonnie on this one." Damon says, "I mean, come on. How hard can it be to parch a vampire?"

"The spell allows you to stop a vampires heart. Abby states with an exasperated sigh, "The blood will stop flowing, and his body will desicate."

"That's exactly what we wanna do." Bonnie says getting up from the couch and going to stand in front of Abby, "Help me, please."

"To stop a vampires heart," Abby states at her daughter, "you need to find a balance among the living." She looks Bonnie directly in the eyes, "Can you handle that?"

"What?" Damon looks over at me, "What does that mean? Kyra, I don't speak witch."

I stare at him for a moment, "She has to stop a human heart."

"Like I said: you can't handle it." Abby states, "But, good luck Bonnie." She hands her the spell, "Here."

"Thank you." She watched as Abby walks out the door again. She turns back to us, "I told you I would get the spell."

"Let's just see if you can handle it." Kol says, "Come on, babe."

I quickly follow him out the door, getting into his car, "They're at the high school."

\-------

"Alright." Bonnie announced, "All of you need to drink this, now." She sighs, "Kyra is better at this witch stuff than I am so she can explain." She looks over at me, "Kyra?"

"It's her blood." I explain to the group, "It bridges you all together so that when she stops Jeremy's heart, you'll have the power to stop Alaric's." I pause, "You need to make a physical connection to hai bloodstream. A vein, an artery: something connected to his heart." I sigh, look back over at the Bennett, "Bonnie?"

"All I need from you guys is to make this as easy as possible for me," she says, glaring at all of us, "This is a hard spell to do, don't mess it up."

"I don't think they're the ones we should be worrying about." I muttered to Kol, "Let's just hope she doesn't mess up the spell."

\-------

Damon, Stefan and Klaus are inside the school, fighting Alaric and trying to get a connection to his heart. Kol decided to stay outside with me, Bonnie and Jeremy.

"So when does the magic start?" He asks, coming to sit next to me in the giant rock.

"When your brother, Damon and Stefan make a connection to Alaric's heart." Bonnie answers, sitting down with an exasperated and loud huff, "Wait. I can feel it. It's happening!"

She starts the spell, then she suddenly stops chanting in alarm, "What the hell?"

"What happened? Jeremy asked.

"I don't know." Bonnie mutters, "The connection broke."

"What do you mean it broke?" He questions, sitting up from his spot.

"I mean--" she starts, but is cut off.

"She means that Alaric must know what we're trying to do and is fighting back." I explain to the young Gilbert.

Kol wraps his arm around my shoulders, "I mean even I could guess that, Gilbert."

I subconsciously leaned into his inviting touch, "Hello." I try to bring some humor to the situation.

He laughs, "Hello darling."

I smile, leaning my forehead against his as he takes the chance to quickly peck my lips before I can react, "What was that for?"

"You're adorable." He replies with a shrug.

I stop myself from blushing, looking back over at Bonnie, "is the connection back yet?"

"No." She says, sadly, "I can't feel it."

"Oh, gee." I smiled sarcastically, "I wonder why."

\------

"It's back." She announced, "Pharos aux subsse tox. Un pharouo."

I pull Kol aside, "Something is wrong."

"What do you say that?" He asks, "What's the matter?"

"Not me." I say, "I don't think they're desiccating Alaric right now." I sigh, "We need to go back to the mansion."

"Nik..." He suddenly realizes, "Come on."


	14. Murderous Alaric: P2

We got there just in time to see Damon, Stefan and Tyler drop Klaus to the floor, no emotion in their eyes. They don't feel bad for this at all? What the hell is wrong with their brains?

"What did you do to my brother?" Kol growls in anger.

"We desicated him, obviously." Damon says, "He was going to kill Elena. And you're next, Mikaelson."

"I wouldn't do that." I warn, looking at Damon with a hard glare, "Unless you wanna get Bonnie killed too."

"You wouldn't dare." He challenged.

"Try me." I smirked, "I dare you."

Apparently he decided not to challenge me or my anger, letting go of Kol. He stepped back over to the Gilbert to help her up, "Come on, Elena." He says, gently, "Let's get you home."

"Are you okay?" I turn to Kol, "I wasn't going to let them desicate you." I see him staring at his brother's body, unable to get any words out, "We'll figure out a way to get him back, babe." He turns to look at me, sadness in his irises, "I promise, I'll find a way."

He slowly nods, looking away from Klaus' body, "That is going to be very hard." He says, "I should go tell Elijah and Rebekah." He sighs, "Ugh, Rebekah isn't going to take this well."

I look inyo his eyes, seeing sadness and dispair. I just want to help him. He doesn't deserve this pain, "You talk to Elijah, I'll handle Bex."

"Are you sure?" He asks, "She can get a bit wild when something happens to Nik."

"I'm sure," I say, positive. "I got it. I'll look with Bex, and we'll find something to bring him back."

"You don't want me there?" He asks, with a hurt expression, "Why?"

"I didn't say that." I express, "I am just trying to consider your feelings on the matter. And if I tell Bekah I'm going to try and find a remidy for Klaus and bring him back...no doubt she'll want in on it."

"Very true." He agreed, "I want in, too."

I nodded, "Alright."

\---------

"Hey, Bex."

She looks up from her book, "Oh, hey Kyrie." She puts down her book, patting the spot next to her on her comforter, "What's up, girl?"

"Um, we should talk." I say, with an exasperated sigh, "You're about to receive some bad news. But after the bad news, will come a snippet of good news." She looks at me, seeming to be very confused, "It's about your brother. Klaus got desiccated earlier today. I'm so sorry, Bex."

"What?" She asks, tears in her usually bright eyes, "How?"

"Damon, Stefan, Tyler, Bonnie." I explain, "All because of Elena."

"I thought that Bonnie didn't have her magic...?"

"She doesn't." I elaborate when she looks at me, astonished, "The spirits gave her enough magic to take down Alaric. Originally, that was the plan." I sigh, "Apparently, that plan changed and your brother was desicated instead of Alaric." I shift in my spot, turning my head to see tears rolling down her face, "They took his body, Bekah. I don't know what they're going to do with it." 

"Oh, god." She cries out, "I may never see my brother again."

I felt a burning sensation in my stomach. The witches were trying to tell me something. Trying to tell me that there was a way, and I knew what it was. Which is why I said, "You'll see him again, Bekah. I'll make sure of it."

\--------

"Where are you going?" I turn my head and look at my Original friend, "It's past midnight, 12:30 to be exact. You should be sleeping."

"Not with your brother's body out there somewhere." I sigh, "To answer your question, one: I'm not tired. And two, I am going to Elena's house. I need to be sure that they don't drop Klaus in the Arctic."

"I'm going with you." He says, before I can escape out the door.

I pause my movements, internally sighing, "Fine, Elijah. But be warned: they are probably going to be in the mood to desiccate more Originals tonight. Be very careful."

"I will." He says with a nod, "Who's driving?"

"Uh, me."

"Hey!" He quickly follows me after I walk out the door when he wasn't looking, "Wait for me!"

\--------

"Hello, Elena."

"Elijah?" Elena gasps, shocked to see him. She turns her head to me, "Kyra?"

"Hello, 'friend'." I say, sarcastically, rolling my eyes, "Planning on killing anyone else tonight?"

"No." Elena says, "You know we had to Kyra. We didn't have a choice. Klaus was going to kill me." 

"No, he wouldn't. I don't believe you." I roll my eyes at her excuse, "He needs your blood to make more hybrids. You're the last person he'd kill."

"Okay." Elijah says, grabbing my shoulder, "Let's not argue. We only came for one thing remember?"

I roll my eyes, before sighing, "I am defending your brother at the same time. Problem?"

He shakes his head, no.

"Great." I say, "Back down to business, like usual." I sit down on a chair at the table, "Lijah?"

"I understand that my brother has done some terrible things to you and your friends." Elijah states, looking directly at Elena, "He tried to kill you, tried to kill Bonnie, Damon, Stefan. I understand, and I get it." He sighs, "All I am asking for is his body. We disarm Alaric, once the weapon is in my possession, my family will scatter to the ends of the Earth: and Alaric...will follow us."

"And you'll just run?" Stefan asks, suspiciously, not convinced.

"We've done it before." Elijah states, with a sigh, "Klaus and Rebekah spent the better half of a thousand years evading my father. What's another half century while Elena lives out the rest of her natural life?"

"What about Kyra?" Matt asks, "She seems close with Kol lately."

"Kyra may do whatever she wishes to do." Elijah says, looking at me, "My guess is she hangs out with us so much now because you were never her real friends." He says, looking at all of them, a somber look on his face, "If you were, you wouldn't of used her for everything she has. Her magic, her kind heart, carefully crafted plans: her friendship." He scolds, "You never would of used her for any of that, had you ever been her real friends." He says, "She's becoming friends with Rebekah, too."

He looks at me with a smile, "She's my friend."

Feeling awkward, Elena decides to change the subject, "We finally stopped him, Elijah," she over exaggeratedly says, "After all of that, I can't just let you bring him back."

"I give you my word, Elena." Elijah says, with a serious tone, "I will not revive Klaus within yours, nor within your children's lifetimes." He says, fixing the tablecloth in front of him, "Perhaps it will finally teach him some manners."

"And why should she trust you?" Matt inquires, "All you've done is screw her over." He gets louder, "Multiple times."

"And for that, I am deeply ashamed." Elijah says, calmly. "But think of this: she could've been dead the second I walked in that for tonight, so Elena, I leave the decision to you: whether to trust me or not."

"Not!" Damon screeches thought the phone, "No, no, no, no, no!" He continued to voice his opinion through the phone, very loudly, "Did I say no enough the to be clear, or did that concussion give you brain damage? His lunatic siblings will kill you the first chance they get!"

"Rebekah and Kol will honor the terms if you return Klaus' body to us." Elijah replies, eyeing the phone, where Damon's voice was screeching out of, "Elena will come to no harm." The is a pause, "Do we have a deal?"

"No! No, no, no, no." Damon screeches again, "Did I mention no?"

Everyone seems to agree, and Stefan steps up, leaning down, sitting next to Elena and grabbing her hand, "It's up to you, Elena. It's all your choice."

"Oh, come on!" Damon complains through the speaker.

Elena turns back to Elijah, "Why do you want Klaus' body?"

"He's my brother." He replies, "We remain together."

There is silence for a few long moments, until she finally decided to voice her decision, "Elijah..." She sighs, "We have a deal."

\-------

Currently, Elijah is still here and the Little Gilbert is on the phone with the currently Murderous Alaric. I am standing right next to him so I can hear what is coming from the other line, "I know where Klaus' body is."

"Good." Alaric replies, "Tell me."

"Damon is on his way to bury him in the woods off route 12." Jeremy says, "I'll text you with the specific details."

"Thank you, Jeremy." I hear, "You're doing the right thing for your sister."

He looks directly at Elena, "I know." He replies before hanging up the phone, looking at all of us. "He bought it."

\--------

"Kyra!" Damon exclaims, "My favorite witch!"

"Don't flatter me, Salvatore." I roll my eyes annoyed that I have to be in an elevator with him, "You've done enough."

We step out of the elevator, and he starts to ramble off complaints, "Now, I'm not half way out of Virginia and Elena sells our souls to the Originals?"

"It was her call."

"You know what else is her call?" He asks, sarcastically, "Anything bad ever."

"I have to agree with you on that one." I reply, "where's the body? As long as it's unspoiled Alaric is one witch away from finding it."

"Hidden." He says, "I was going to use unit 666, but then I figured it would be a little obvious, so..." He motions to a storage locker, "1020." He grabs the handle, opening it up, "Mini fridge, a couple of bird cages, box full of Playboy's." The door to the locker is opened completely, "One beef jerkyfied Original."

We walk to it, opening the coffin that Klaus was in, nearly jumping backwards as his eyes suddenly snap open. Damon mutters in a low voice, "Whoa. Creepy."

I start thinking, knowing what I need to do to fix this, "I need a minute."

"Just jam the witch locator, bat signal or whatever and get on with it, Kyra."

He was being stubborn and getting in my nerves so I had to lie, "Elena and Jeremy lost Jenna because of him. Tyler is a hybrid, Bonnie's mother is a vampire. Could you give me a minute to just appreciate the sight of him like this?"

He seems to believe my lie, putting his hands up is mock defense and walking out of the storage locker, and down the hall. I turn back to Klaus, "Most would say that you should burn in Hell." I mutter, knowing that even though he's desicated, he can still hear me, "I say that second chances are a gift. I'm giving you one." I look directly at the Original, "You know that body jumping trick of yours?" I question, "That's what we're going to do. You're jumping into Tyler."

"Phessmatos un rabia." I mumble, making sure the other vampire in the hall can't hear me, "Phessmatos un debous. Un victas ex matix phasmatos." I can feel the spell working, Klaus' spirit jumping into another body, "Queues un victas as mata. Ensa phasmatos un severtas."

\-------

Klaus' body just got staked, by Alaric. And, Rebekah began crying in dispair, "No!"

"Rebekah, run!" I yell, "Run!"

She vamps away, still crying. I turn to Damon, "what do we do?"

"Kyra, run." He says, looking at Alaric as the murderous vampire motions Damon to come at him, "Go."

\-------

I did as Damon told me to do, getting into my car, and speeding to the Lockwood Cellar. It's quiet when I walk in, though I know he's here. "I know you're here."

He appears in the form of Tyler, "I must say you did that spell quite brilliantly. I didn't think you had it in you. I knew you were powerful enough, but I never thought you'd actually do it."

"Thanks." I mumble, "Appreciate that."

"The spirits won't be happy with you." He says.

"The spirits never tell me what to do." I tell him, in all honesty, "They were talking to me. In whispers. They told me that I knew what I had to do. So, I did it." I tell him, "The spirits never force me to do anything. They never make me do anything I don't want to do." I explain, "I did it because I wanted to."

He looks at me, and I sigh, "They just said they're not mad at me. They knew I had to do it. They completely agree with what I did. I don't know why, but they do."


	15. Graveyard

My phone rings obnoxiously from across the room, and I reluctantly roll out of the bed to answer it, "Ugh, what do you want?" I groan, not even looking at the screen to see who was calling, "It's 4:06 in the morning!"

"Kyra!" Stefan exclaims, sounding like he's alarmed, "I need your help!"

"What now?" I groan again, "You always need something, so what is it now?"

"Elena died when when Rebekah ran Matt's truck off the road." He replies, totally ignoring my sour mood, "we need your help."

"You already said that." I grumble, getting off the floor, "If you are asking me to resurrect the doppelganger from the dead...it's not going to happen,"

"No," he says, "That's not what I am asking you to do." He sighs, "When Elena died, she had Damon's blood in her system. She's still asleep, and when she wakes up she'll be in transition."

"I know how the vampire transition stuff works, Stefan." I remind him, "I'm a witch."

He huffs, "I am asking you to help me make sure that Elena can survive this without having to feed and become a vampire."

"Sorry, Salvatore." I say, rubbing the rest of the sleep from my eyes, "It would take a downright miraculous miracle for that." I smirk, "I am stronger now than ever before, but I'm not really in the best helping mood today. Why don't you ask Bonnie? She was happy to stop Klaus' heart. I'm sure she can figure something out for Elena." My smirk widens, amused, "Or not." I quickly hang up the phone, sitting back on the bed.

"Hey, baby." Kol wraps his arms around me, just now waking from his slumber, "How'd you sleep? Are you okay?"

"Yeah, it was fine." I mumbled, "It was just Stefan Salvatore."

"Ugh." He groans, slightly tightening his grip on my waist, "What did he want?"

"He wants me to figure out something for Elena." I explain, "Come on, I gotta get up."

"Why?" He complained, "I'm comfortable."

"Well, you're pressing on my bladder."

He groans before slowly releasing his grip on my waist, "Sorry, darling."

I get up from his bed, going into his bathroom and shutting the door, groaning in annoyance, "Elena died with vampire blood in her system and she doesn't want to complete the transition, therefore Stefan immediately calls me: thinking that I'm in the helping mood." I sigh, finishing my business and washing my hands before I open the door, "he really must be stupid."

I see Kol sitting on his bed, looking at me adorably, "That's bad timing on his part." He says, opening his arms again, "Come back to bed, love. I need warmth."

"Your blanket is right there." I say, knowing that he just doesn't want me to leave, because he saw me grabbing my stuff so I can go, "I have to go back to my house, change, then it's off to the Lockwood Cellar for me."

"Ugh, why?" He groaned dramatically, getting up from his bed, "Why do you always leave in the morning?"

"You always ask that I stay when I'm not prepared to stay." I pull up Kol's shirt I was wearing, "I'll give your shirt back later."

"Keep it."

"But, it's yours." I reply, grabbing my phone.

"So are you."

I roll my eyes, "I belong to nobody."

"Well," he wraps his arms around me from behind with a smile, "you are my girl."

"Oh, whatever." I joked, "I have to go, babe." I'm almost to the door, when I'm stopped by his voice.

"Hang on," he whined adorably, "I need kisses first."

I roll my eyes and giggle at his antics, amused, "Really?"

"Yes." He says, a serious expression laced on his handsome features.

I tried to keep a straight face, but I really just couldn't, "Oh, fine." I immediately walked up to him, wrapping my arms around his neck, planting my lips on his for a short moment, "Better?"

"Much better." He says, holding onto my waist, "Do you have to go? It is only 4:30."

"Yes, I do." I say, "Can I go now?"

"Hmm." He pretended to think, reluctantly letting go of my waist, "I guess so. Be careful."

I pick up my phone and put it back in my pocket, walking to the door, "Bye, Kol."

\--------

It's now 5:30 and I'm on the phone with my favorite Original. He's usually not up this early. I thought he would've went back to sleep.

"Go back to bed, Kol. It's early!"

"That's what I just said," he says, "and you left anyway."

"Only because I had to." I defend, "Lots of spells, lots of magic, so little time."

"What are you talking about?' he asks, "Are you still looking at grimiores?"

"Of course I am." I reply, rolling my eyes, "You know me."

"Darling, you have got to stop reading so much." He says, "I know you're a witch and I'm happy that you're embracing who you are, but you need to take a break from time to time."

"No time for that, honey." I explain, finally finding the spell, "Not with my life."

"Baby..."

"Listen, I gotta go Kol," I explain in a hurry, trying to find metal, "I'll text you later. Bye!"

\--------

So, sometime today I decided to be a decent person and waste my time making Elena a daylight ring. Currently, I am standing on the counter looking for metal that we use for the daylight rings, "Ugh. Oh, found it!"

"What are you doing?" Rebekah's voice asks from behind me, nearly making me fall off the counter, "Be careful!"

"Woah. Oh, hey Bekah." I finally catch my breath, after nearly falling, "you scared me. What's up, though?"

"What are you doing?" She asks again.

"Making Elena a daylight ring." I sigh, "For some reason, I'm deciding to be a decent person and not jump down to their level." I replied as I jumped off the counter l, making my point more dramatic.

"Why does Elena need a daylight ring?" She asks, confused. "I did run Matt's truck off the road, and it did kill her. She should be dead."

"She survived." I sigh, "unfortunately." I roll my eyes, "She died with Damon's blood in her system, therefore she is now in transition and doesn't want to feed. Again, Damon and Stefan would never allow her to die, so: here we are."

"Just because they need a ring for Elena, doesn't mean that you have to be the one to do it." Bekah replies after I explain the situation, "They have Bonnie."

"I have no idea if Bonnie still has her magic." I sigh, "I think she does. I was talking to her earlier, and I felt it."

"Was she weirder than usual?"

"Well, it felt like she was hiding something." The metal finally finished melting, and I pour it into a ring mold, watching as it cools and dries into a daylight ring, "She probably has her magic and doesn't want anyone to know. I know she has it though, I could feel it."

"How so?"

"I'm a Blackthorn." I reply, "My family, we can sense things that other witches can't."

"So, you're a special kind of witches?" She muses.

"If by that you mean the very first witch bloodline of the world, then..." I trail off, "...yes."

Her eyes widen in surprise, "Kyra as in Kyria Blackthorn?"

"You've heard of me before?"

"Your twin brother Kayne." She says, in realization, "You're the twins of the Blackthorn Coven!"

"Yes, why?" I muse.

"I can't believe I didn't put it together before!" She yells, running around the room at a human rate, "I know a Blackthorn! An actual Blackthorn!"

"What the hell?" I mumble to myself, mighty confused, "What is wrong with her today?"

"Hey! I heard that!" She says.

"Well, I'm sorry Bekah." I apologize, "But, I just don't know what you're so happy about. My Coven is not anything to be excited about."

"Why?" She asks, halting her joyous run when she sees me looking down at the floor, "What happened?"

"My family is different than regular witches." I explain, "We have a specialty. Or, more like a gift that became a specialty."

"What do you mean?" She asks, alarmed at my tone of voice.

"Oh, metal is done drying." I suddenly realized, taking the ring out and starting the spell, "Phessmatos un conceleum. Deverous malle taus. Phessmatos un salum. Deverous malle subse tox."

"Okay. All done with that." I sigh, "You want to go talk somewhere? You can ask me anything."

She nods her head, "Definitely. I want to know your story."

\--------

"May I ask why we are in a cemetery?"

I had gotten Rebekah to get in the car and we drove to a completely different state: the state where I am from. A place I never thought I would go back to. It seemed sufficient enough for the story.

"This is the resting place of my dead ancestors." I explain, "I just figured it would be more significant to tell you my life story here, based on this is where I spent half my time."

I walk inside the Mausoleum, seeing as Bekah paused her movements, "I hope you're not afraid of a bunch of dead witches?" I tease, "Come on. They won't hurt you. I promise."

She smiles, before following right behind me, "Alright."

\--------

"So, why did you leave your Coven?"

"Why did I leave?" She nods, "Do you remember when I said my family had a special kind of gift?"

"Yea," she answers, "You said the Blackthorn's are special."

"Well, that was partly the truth," I explained, "Please, don't be mad."

"I won't be," she says, lots of concern in her eyes, "Just tell me, Ria. You can trust me."

Getting into a very serious exterior, "I know I can." I sigh, "If you want to see it as I tell it, give me your hand."

She immediately grabs my hand, and I begin to tell the story, "It all started in 2003..."

"Mama!" Kyria shouted out, "Where the heck are you, mama?"

"Hey, sis!" A young boy, identical to Kyria approaches her, "What are you doing? Let's go play in the yard."

"Shhh, Kayne." She scolds, "Do you hear that?" At her words, Kayne immediately focused his ears to any sound. He identified the cause of her worry almost instantly.

"Phessmatos tuax. Reverenda caramada ex silema." They could hear the chant of a spell being whispered, in their mother's voice, "Reveratas salamas un paraben."

"What do we do?" Kyria whispers, in alarm for the Coven and theirselves, "Kayne, do we stop them, what--" she cuts herself off as realization dawned on her, "That's black magic."

"I know." Kayne says, "Have our parents really been practicing this entire time and we're only finding out now?"

"Seems like it." Kyria whispers back, "But, why would they? I mean, they know we're not supposed to use it, and they do it anyway? It doesn't make any sense."

"Are they turning away from the balance of nature?" Kayne asks, "If they are, they could become very dangerous."

"Phessmatos un silento!" Their mother shouted, "Ravenas un cavara unama quesabe vas vorna!"

Kayne and Kyria both looked at each other, alarmed. They caught her in the act, and they knew exactly what it was their mother was doing: what she was planning...

"Wait, so you're parents were in the practice of black magic?" Rebekah asks me, surprised, "Isn't black magic what created the vampires and all supernatural creatures?"

I sigh, "There's more."

"Kayne, what are we going to do?" A 15 year old Kyria asked her twin, "We can't just let it happen!"

"I know, I know." He says, pulling her into his arms for a hug, "One of us should duck out of here. The other can stay behind and make sure nobody suspects anything. It's going to be hard for whoever leaves, they'll have the most complicated job."

"I mean, yeah, we could do that." She came to a streak of realization, "I could go."

"What?" He roughly asked.

She wasn't crying, no, she was just in a bit of alarm, "Nobody here likes me anyway." She explains, calmly, "It would be like I was never even here. Nobody would notice, Kayne. It's perfect!"

"Are you sure?" He asks, unsure of what to say, "I could go."

"No, you stay here, brother." Kyria says, soothingly, "I'll be fine. We need to make sure that our parents maniacal plan never happens." She sigh, "I wish we had a choice, but we don't..."

"What were your parents planning?" Bekah suddenly voices her thoughts.

"I'm getting to that..."

"They need to merge." The Blackthorn mother, Kareena says, "it needs to happen. We need a Coven leader."

"We can't force them, Kareena." The Blackthorn father, Alexander says, "They're our kids."

"Yes we can!" She practically yells, "We are their parents, we can make them do whatever we want them to do!"

"Honey--"

"Don't 'honey' me." She yells, "They will do what we say, whether they like it or not!"

"Is this really how you want to treat your children?" Alexander asked, "By force? And what are you gonna do if they don't want to do it?"

"If they don't want their brother to die, they'll do it." She assured, "They will."

\-------

"Kayden!!" Kyria shouts, trying to find her brother, "Kayden! Where are you?"

She heard whimpering coming from the closet, "Kyra?"

She rushes over to the closet door, magically getting it to open, "Oh, my spirits." She says, shocked, "Who did this?"

He doesn't answer and Kyria grows very concerned, "Brother, you have to answer me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Who did this to you?"

He still doesn't answer, and she sighs realization drawing her features, "Was it mom and dad?"

He slowly nod his head, "Yeah, what are we going to do?"

"Don't worry your head." She whispers, "I'll take care of it."

\-----

"We cannot let them do this!" Another Blackthorn sibling, Leo exclaimed, "Just because you're twins and it was a tradition 200 years ago, doesn't mean we have to bring that back! Or that we should!"

Jonathan Blackthorn, another of Kyria's brothers waltzed into the room, "What's going on in here?"

"Um," the younger ones tried to make a reasonable excuse, though they couldn't come up with anything.

"Guys!" Kyria whispers, "Shouldn't we just tell him? He's family, he deserves to know."

"Tell me what, little sis?" The eldest asked.

"Mom and dad want to bring back a 200 year old, long time gone tradition: merging." Kayne explains, "They want to try and force Kyra and I to merge."

"WHAT?" The oldest Blackthorn sibling almost shouted, "No! No way, we can't let them do that! No."

"There is not much we can do about it now." The only female Blackthorn sibling explains, "What's done is done. I wish there was something we could do to stop them, but they don't know we're onto them yet." She sighs, "It's an advantage. There is still time to get out of this. That's why I have to leave. It needs to be done."

All the siblings wander closer to their sister, in alarm, "WHAT?"

"It's the only way to keep The Merge from happening." She sighed.

"I have no choice." She says, "Well, I do, but this is for the best, brothers. At least for now." She looks at them with a sad smile, before hugging all of them, "We'll meet again, very soon. I promise."

"What's the Merge?"

"The Merge is a 200 year old tradition that my parents have wanted to bring back for years and years. They finally figured out how to get what they wanted: The Merge is a ritual in which twin witches will combine their powers." I sigh, "There is always one twin who is stronger than the other. That being said, problem is: whichever is stronger, the other dies, their soul gets sucked into that of the living twin, and the living would become leader of the Coven." I look away, "I couldn't do that to Kayne. I can't kill him: he's my twin, my family."

"I understand that: family before everything. I totally get it. My family lives by it." Rebekah says, "It wasn't you that was doing it. You're parents are at fault for trying to force you to do something you didn't want to do." She grips my hand tighter, "You're with Kol now. That means you're one of us. And we'll stick together, Kyrie: always and forever."

I was shocked that she used her family's promise on me, but I brushed it off as a spur of the moment type of thing, "There's more to the story." I sigh, "Watch closely."

"Are you trying to tell me that our mother was willing to sacrifice our little brother, just so we would Merge?" Kayne asked his twin, "They really are that selfish...?"

"Yeah, they are." She replies, "And they're going to keep doing it, unless we do something about it." She sighs, "We've already talked about this as a last resort, but, I think it's time."

"Alright, fine." He sighs, "but, Kyria you had better stay in contact with me." He walks over and wraps her in an embrace, "I don't know what I'm going to do without you around."

"I know," she says, "I don't know what I'll do without you either." She pulls away, "I'll be sure that they never find me, I promise. You need to be sure they don't figure it out."

He nods, and she continues speaking, "We already let them get away with starting a practice of Black Magic around the Coven, and now...this?" She sighs, "They won't get away with this, not now."

He nods, completely agreeing with his twin, because she was right. They couldn't let their parents get away with both Black Magic and trying to force them to Merge. It just couldn't happen, "I'll help you pack."

\------

"We have to remember, brother: this is not forever." Kyria says, "Only for now." She looks at him, "I have no doubt you'll see me in the future."

"I love you, Kyria." He says, tears in his eyes. He didn't want his twin to leave, "I'll see you soon."

"I love you too," she says, "I know you will."

She looks down, trying to stay strong before getting into her car, "We're Blackthorn's. We're always okay in the end."

Kayne knew what she'd meant to say: that he'd be okay, no matter what happens. And that alone, was enough to make him realize that she'd always be there, even if she's not there, "Bye for now, twin sis."

"Bye for now, twin bro."

"You and your brother have a good relationship." Rebekah tells me, "How do you stand him?"

"well, he's my brother." I explain, "Of course he's going to do and say things that may piss me off, but he's still my family." I suddenly remember, "Speaking of brothers, time to go see yours."

"Which one?" She asks, confused, "I only have two now."

I just smirk, "I told you I'd find a way."

Her eyes widen, quickly getting in the car as I laugh at her excitement.

\-----

"Hello, people!" I exclaim, walking into the Lockwood Cellar, "Woah. What's going on here?"

Bonnie was looking terrified, Jeremy was behind Bonnie, Tyler (Klaus) was in the act of ripping the heart out of his current body, and Caroline was standing behind him, glaring at him.

"Pick, Bonnie!" Tyler (Klaus) yells, "You, or Tyler?" He digs his hand into Tyler's chest again, "Times ticking!"

"I'll do it!" Bonnie yells, "Just stop!"

I roll my eyes, Rebekah leans over to me and whispers, "She can't do it."

"Phestmast un mi cante." Bonnie chants, seemingly strained and weak, "Un victas ex matix a silentas es mallep."

She opens her eyes, looking down sadly, "I can't do it."

"Of course you can't." Rebekah grumbles, looking over at me, "Kyrie?"

I quickly grab the back of Tyler's (Klaus') head and quickly chant the spell, "Raventas vas matix un victas. Un revertas vas mactix un victas. Vara dorox malle."

"This is black magic." Jeremy says, "She shouldn't be doing this!"

"You clearly don't know her that well." Bekah replies to the young Gilbert, "Maybe if you really knew her you'd know she's more than strong enough."

I can sense as Klaus' soul goes back into his own body, "Done. Spells complete."

I go to walk away with Klaus and Rebekah, but I'm stopped by the sound of Caroline's voice, "Kyra, wait! What about Tyler?"

"He'll wake up..." I answer, "...eventually."

\------

As soon as we're outside, I am tackled by Rebekah, "Thank you so much for bringing him back, Kyrie!"

"You're very welcome." I laugh, "I even told Elijah, whatever you guys need, I'm there."

"Thank you, Kyra." Klaus says, "Truly."

"As I said: whatever you need."


	16. Shane

Weeks later

So, it's been a few weeks since my chat with Rebekah about my family, and let's just say, a lot has happened since then. Let me fill you in on a few things: Elena completed her transition to a vampire after she nearly died from being trapped in a barn with Stefan, both captured by the town counsel. Pastor Young and the rest of the town counsel were blown to bits in a fiery explosion: all of them died.

Elena has been unable to keep any form of blood down. Including the bunny diet, blood bags, and she even tried feeding on Damon, which from my understanding is 'personal'. I started wondering what exactly that meant after I was told, but then the spirits interrupted my brain from having an epic explosion by telling me what it was. Blood-Sharing: an intimate act between two vampires, in which one feeds on the other. Based on that, Stefan is very much pissed at Damon for allowing the Elena to feed on him, but she couldn't even keep that down.

There has been recent Vampire Hunter activity in town: unfortunate for Elena, her being a new vampire and all. Klaus and Damon took it upon their hands and questioned this new 'Conner' character: a Vampire Hunter aimlessly roaming around Mystic Falls. Let's just say: their confrontation took a fairly lethal turn. Damon, Elena and Bonnie dragged me with them up to Whitmore College, where I met a fairly fascinating person. Professor Atticus Shane was his name. He seemed to know who I was, which was a bit weird. I never even mentioned my name to the guy and he knew who I was...? I don't know, that's a little creepy if you ask me.

The day after that fiasco went down, Connor took Jeremy, Matt, and April Young hostage. He was planning to trap a load of Vampires, meaning Stefan, Damon, and Elena. Turns out, Elena ended up killing the Hunter and is feeling remorseful for killing someone. Connor tried to kill her, so why does she feel bad? I know she feels grief, sadness, and moreover plain emotions stronger than the rest of us, but...still.

As you can see: a lot has happened in only a few short weeks.

\------

So, Jeremy, my favorite Gilbert is currently laying dead on the couch in the Gilbert house, due to Elena having these weird hallucinations of Connor and stabbing her brother in the neck with a butcher knife.

"I can't believe this happened." Elena mutters, pacing back and forth, "What am I gonna say to him?"

"Thanks for not ditching the family ring after it drove Ric crazy?" I answer sarcastically, "You should've called Stefan, or even Damon would've been better." I sigh, "Just not me."

"Well, Damon showed up with you. And Stefan..." she states, "I don't wanna talk to him. He's been lying to me, and hiding things from me. He compelled Jeremy to forget who even knows what!"

"In all fairness," I started, "I think you killing him kind of overrules that." I see her looking at me, seeming to be sad, "You shouldn't have called me."

"I don't trust him right now, Kyra." She complained, just as the door opened, revealing the untrusted Salvatore himself.

"P.S, I called Stefan." Damon says.

"Hey," Stefan says, walking into the house and straight towards Elena, "What happened? Why didn't you call me?"

"I just need to go upstairs and shower." She answers, ignoring his questions, and pushing his hands away, "Get all the blood off my hands." She disappears up the stairs.

I turn to the two Salvatore's, "3, 2, 1." Jeremy suddenly shoots up to a sitting position on the couch, "Welcome back to the living, buddy!"

"What happened?" He pants, noticing there's blood all over his neck, dripping down his shirt.

"Long story." Damon says, annoyed. "Buy the E-Book."

"He's just being pouty. I'll tell you what happened." I say, "Elena straight up jammed a butcher knife into your neck, which killed you. Guess it's a good thing you were wearing your ring." His eyes widen, "She only did it because she's hallucinating that dead vampire hunter that she killed and she thought it was a wonderful idea to stab the hallucination."

"What?" He almost panicked again, but I put my hands on the sides of his head and made him fall asleep on again.

"I'll see you two idiots later."

\-------

Currently, I am at Professor Shane's office with him, and we are having coffee. I don't know exactly why, but there is something about him I can't explain. He's a bit...strange to say the least. But each time he starts talking I get the feeling I should trust him, so I do. For now.

"So, did your friend Damon get everything he needed from my files?"

"Sorry, what?" I suddenly snap out of my train of thought, "Oh, yes. He did, thank you." I look at him from my chosen spot on the floor, "I have to ask...how do you know all of this stuff?"

He suddenly sits down on the floor with me, giving a serious look, "Kyria, I have been around the world ten times over. I've studied ever supernatural creatures known to man." He sighs, "And for the record, Witches are hands down the most powerful. So I'm in your corner all the way, I'm your biggest ally." He looks down at the floor, then back up, "But, let me just say one thing."

I nodded, noticing that my phone was vibrating in my back pocket but I didn't answer it, giving Shane my full undivided attention, "When your new hunter, and I know you have one...when he completes his mark, you're gonna wanna home to me." He explains, "Because I'm going to be the only one that can help. Trust me on that. Okay?"

I nodded, taking in the information.

"The only one." He repeats.


	17. Miss Mystic Falls

Apparently, Stefan and Elena broke up last night and Elena has been drifting towards Damon. Don't ask me how I know, but, I do.

Anyway, for now, today is Miss Mystic Falls. I am going with Kol, not participating but observing. He asked me to go with him, as Klaus is going too. I'm not one for pageants, but if he wants to go, we'll go. I don't really care, honestly. As long as I'm with him.

"Hello, darling." His voice comes from behind me, "You look beautiful."

"And you look handsome, as always." I say, turning around to face him, "As I said, you look amazing."

"Thank you, darling." He wraps his arms around me, "Are you okay? I called 4 times yesterday, you didn't answer. I was worried."

"You're very welcome." I say, "I was at Whitmore College." I explain, "Talking to one of the professors about this Hunter situation."

"Ah, the Hunter situation." He muses, "Of course, that. I almost forgot."

"Yeah, he says that when Jeremy completes his mark, I'm gonna want to go to him." I tell him, "That he'll be the only one who will be able to help when it happens."

"I don't like that." He says, "It doesn't sound right. It sounds a bit weird, no?"

"No, I agree with you," I say, "It does sound bonkers." I sigh, before pecking his lips, "I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get a drink."

"Alright, darling." He says, "Be careful."

"I will," I say before walking away, and towards the end of the drink table, "Oh, hey Elena. What's up?"

"Not much." She says, "I am worried about Jeremy, though."

"Why so worried?" I ask, grabbing a brownie from the tray.

"He's gone missing." My eyes widen, in surprise, "Not literally, but we haven't seen him all day. That's what I meant."

"Oh, well, that's not good." I say, "I'm sure he's around here somewhere."

"That's what Damon said." She told me, "I mean, I guess I'll just stop worrying about Jeremy because Damon said he's probably fine."

"Yeah," I reply suspiciously, "Yeah, I'm sure he is." I quickly walk away.

Once I get back to Kol, he immediately notices my anxiousness, "What's the matter, love? Did something happen? Who do I need to kill?"

"No." I reply, "No, everything's fine." I sigh, grabbing his attention, "Walk with me?"

"Yeah," he says, sounding concerned, "Let's go for a walk. You're anxious, I can tell."

What? She's going to calm down because Damon told her to? What the hell is going on here?

"Hey, Kyra!" Caroline calls from behind me, running over at human speed, "I wanted to speak to you real quick. Can we?"

"Sure," I look aver at Kol, "We'll wander around in a minute. Don't move, I'll be back, I promise."

"So what do you want to talk about?" I asked Caroline, "If you dragged me away from Kol it must be important."

"It is." She replies, with a giggle, "I just wanted to let you know that Tyler has almost all of Klaus' hybrids unsired."

Someone called her, and she automatically walked away to greet them, "See you later Kyra!"

I just completely ignored her farewell, not even caring that she walked away. I just really didn't care.

Sire bond? But, Elena and Damon are...wait, huh? Okay, rewind. If I think about this, every time Elena has had a problem, Damon was the magical solution, besides me, but that's not the point.

So, today, Elena is worried about Jeremy and Damon swoops in, and he tells her to relax, she does. When she started feeding, he said she could only drink blood straight from the vein. When she tried to drink from animals: couldn't keep it down. Blood bags: couldn't keep it down. I can't name one vampire or legend I've heard of that couldn't drink from a blood bag. Damon said she couldn't, so she couldn't. Damon likes the red dress, Elena likes the red dress. Damon says kill Connor, she kills Connor.

What if it's possible? Damon's blood made her a vampire, right? I mean, I know it's super ultra rare, but it happens. What if this is one of those times? What if this is actually happening?

"Babe!" I must've zoned out because the next thing I know Kol is waving his hand in my face, trying to get my attention, "Are you alright, darling? What happened?"

I immediately snap out of my thoughts at the sweet sound of his voice, "Um, I, um, I need to talk to Elena..."

\------

After a half hour of wandering around the yard of the Lockwood mansion, I finally find Elena talking to Carol Lockwood.

I automatically run up to them, grabbing onto Elena's arm, "Hey, can we talk for a second? Hello, Carol."

Elena realizes it's important and follows me, "What's the matter?"

I was about to speak up, until Damon came sauntering over, "Hello, ladies."

"Hi, Damon." Elena says, "So, you guys should know something." She sighs, "I heard from Matt that Jeremy is having nightmares about killing vampires and he's been hiding it from me."

"Relax, I'm sure he's fine." Damon says.

"I don't know." Elena says, with a loud sigh, "I have a bad feeling."

"If I'm not worried, you shouldn't be worried." Damon remarks, "Let it go, Elena. I'll go look for him."

She sighs, "Okay."

As Damon walks away, Elena looks back at me, "Alright, you go home. I'm going to start asking around here."

"Maybe Damon is right." Elena says, looking up from her purse, "Maybe he grabbed a bottle from the bar and snuck off to the woods."

"No he's not. Damon is never right." I said, just so I could see her reaction and if she would defend him, "Damon is sneaky, and manipulative, and rude. But, he's never right. How can you not see that?"

"I don't know, but why do I think that you won't hesitate for a second to tell me?" She wondered, snapping at me harshly.

"Fine, intervention." I say, "I think your so called feelings for Damon are really starting to cloud your judgement and I don't like it." I raise my voice slightly, trying to get my point across, "And the thought of you two together really makes me want to barf."

"Easy, darling." Kol says from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder gently, "You're causing a scene."

I immediately calm down at his soothing voice, leaning into his touch and muttering a quiet apology to him, "Sorry."

He softly squeezes my shoulder, letting me know that he heard me, "It's quite alright, love."

"Thank you for making this horribly difficult time so much easier for me!" Elena yells at me sarcastically, before stomping away like a child after they've had a tantrum, "Thank you so much, Kyra!" She yells over her shoulder, spitting my name out venomously.

"Okay," I turn to Kol, "How did I become the bad girl here?"

"You didn't." He says, "You spoke the truth and that's all that matters." He looks into my eyes and brushes some hair behind my ear, "Okay?"

I just nodded, not really knowing what to say to him at this point, based on the situation. Then I remembered a very important detail, "Oh, Elena has been sired to Damon."

I walk away, hearing Kol's surprised voice following behind me, "What?!?!?"

"She's sired to Damon." I laugh, "I'm not sure if I should say something or what I should do." After a moment of thought, I decide what I'm going to do, smirking to myself, amused. "Eh. They'll figure it out...eventually."


	18. Elena

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I swear, if you get blood on Elijah's favorite couch, I will put you in one of the worst pains of your life!"

Elena's POV

I had showed up at Klaus' house because that seems to be the only place Kyra is these days, because I needed her help: I keep throwing up blood, and I can't keep anything down. I have absolutely no idea what's happening to me. I thought vampires didn't get sick? I'm not supposed to get sick, I'm a vampire. This shouldn't be happening.

So I showed up unexpectedly, I didn't even call her. This way, she would have no other choice but to help me. She didn't invite me in, I just pushed passed her and let myself in.

I know if sounds like I'm using her, but I'm really not. She is helping protect me. And until I figure out how to manage these new abilities, I'm going to need her protection for a while.

Seriously, it's like everyone is after me. So having Damon, Stefan, and Caroline as vampires and Bonnie, and Kyra as witches on my defense team is a good thing, because it means I'm extra protected.

"Elena!" Kyra yells, "Get back here!"

Crap! I had just thrown up on the floor in front of the couch. She yells again, "I swear, if you get blood on Elijah's favorite couch, I will put you in one of the worst pains of you life!" She threatens.

Too late for that...

"Stop yelling at me Kyra." I whimpered out, "I am not feeling well." I clutch my stomach, "Ow. What's happening to me, Kyra? I'm throwing up everywhere and I can't control it."

"One: stand you ass up, and walk yourself to the guest bathroom. I'll meet you there." She says, surprisingly calm, "Second: throw up in the garbage can or the toilet, not Elijah's favorite chair or Klaus' freaking couch!" She yelled, running a hand through her long, jet-black hair, "Go, now!" 

My eyes widen at her harshness and I immediately get up and do what she says. I don't want an angry witch on my hands.

Kyra's POV

"Elena!" I yell through the Mikaelson Mansion, "Get back here!"

There is a noise of a whimper and I yell again, "I swear if you get blood on Elijah's favorite couch, I will put you in one of the worst pains of your life."

"Stop yelling at me Kyra." She whines, "I am not feeling well." She complains, "Ow. What's happening to me, Kyra? I'm throwing up blood everywhere and I can't control it."

"One: stand you ass up, and walk yourself to the guest bathroom. I'll meet you there." I say, surprisingly calm, "Second: throw up in the garbage can or the toilet, not Elijah's favorite chair or Klaus' freaking couch!" I yelled, noticing the blood stains on both the chair and the couch, "Go, now!"

She struggles to stand up and finally gets out of my face, crawling like a child throwing a tantrum to the guest bathroom.

I roll my eyes, knowing that now I have to clean this up, "Okay, which one of you is likely to have bleach in their room?" I ask, climbing up the stairs.

"Rebekah is pretty clean, bug doesn't have bleach in her room, Klaus doesn't care about germs because he's an all powerful Hybrid and doesn't get sick, Kol definitely doesn't have bleach because I have been in his room and his bathroom enough times to know, and Elijah....?

Wait, that's it! Why wasn't he first in the list of people? Ugh.

Elijah might have bleach!

I quickly went into the direction of his room and looked around the very clean space, "Where are you bleach? Where are you?"

My eyes narrowed at the closet, "Ah. Here we are."

I know it's weird: going into Elijah's closet, but I am just getting bleach!

I found the bleach an hurried back downstairs to the lounge room, where Elena has decide to make a mess of the Mikaelson's furniture.

\-------

Elena's POV

I've been in this bathroom for twenty minutes and there is a sudden knock on the door, "Kyra?"

Oh, shoot. It's Rebekah! What am I going to do? She hates me! She doesn't like me at all! What do I do now?

She calls Kyra's name a few more times before signing, "Alright, Kyra. I'm coming in." She turns the handle and opens the door, her eyes widening.

"What are you doing here?" She shrieked.

"I showed up earlier, because I am in need of Kyra's help." I answered, deciding to just be honest about the situation.

"Oh, and where Kyra?" She asks, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Last I heard she was in the living room." I groan, "she's probably still there."

She rolls her eyes at my attempt to get up from the cold tile floor and walks away, shaking her head and muttering to herself, "Idiotic Doppelganger."

\--------

Rebekah's POV

I just walked in the mansion with Klaus, Elijah and Kol and it is dead silent. We all noticed the silence and got slightly concerned.

"Kyra was here when we left, right?" I asked.

"Yeah, she was definitely here." Kol states, "I'm not so sure about now, though."

"I'll check upstairs," Nik says, "Help me Elijah?"

Elijah nods and they both disappeared up the stairs.

"I'll check outside." Kol says, "sometimes she goes out there to read her grimoires."

"Great," I reply, "I'll check down here."

He disappeared out the back door, and I suddenly hear heavy breathing coming from the guest bathroom.

What the hell?

My immediate thought was Kyra. Is she okay? Is she sick?

"Kyra?" I knocked on the door, getting no reply. The only answer being more heavy breathing, "Kyra? Are you alright?"

No answer.

"Kyrie?" I asked a little louder, "Kyra!"

When there was continued silence, I sighed, "Alright, Kyra. I'm coming in."

I slowly opened the door to give her time to realize I was coming in, but who I saw was definitely not Kyra.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I shrieked at the Doppelganger that is not supposed to be in this mansion.

"I came here earlier because I am in need of Kyra's help." She whines, clutching her stomach, before attempting to get up from the floor.

"Oh," I replied, "and where's Kyra?" I asked, not believing that Kyra let her in.

"Last I heard she was in there living room," she pants, "she's probably still there."

I rolled my eyes at her pathetic attempts to get off the floor, before walking towards the living room muttering to myself, "Idiotic Doppelganger."

"Rebekah, what's the matter?" Elijah asked, frantically.

"We heard you shriek." Nik says, following behind Elijah.

"That doppelbitch is here." I complained, walking towards the living room to find my friend.

"What?" Nik asked, "Where?"

"Guest bathroom." I replied, "she's so pathetic."

I finally reached the living room, only to see Kyra scrubbing blood off the floor, the couch and the chair.

"Bloody hell," I exclaimed, "what happened in here?"

"Elena bloody Gilbert." She replied, not looking up from her spot on the floor, continuously scrubbing the blood out of the floor.

She finally stood up, and I noticed the floor was now squeaky clean. Like nothing ever happened. She moved on to the couch, and coated it in bleach, "This is why I hate Elena." She groans, and rolls her eyes, "I'm pretty sure she did this purposely." She got all the blood out of the couch and it was spotless, finally getting up and moving on to the chair.

"She probably did." I reply, "I hate her too."

"I know she did." she says, annoyed, "I specifically told her not to throw up in here." she gets up from the floor and lets the bleach set into the fabric of the chair for a few minutes, "I'm sorry, Bex. She just showed up and pushed her way through the door, I didn't let her in."

"I believe you," I reply, knowing Elena is a total donkey and would push her way through the door now that she's a vampire and can over-power Kyrie, "You're still stronger than her, just so you know. She'll be a weak vampire."

"I highly doubt that." she says, going back to the chair and scrubbing the blood out.

"What's going on in here?" Elijah appears in the doorway, with Nik and Kol behind him, "Did you find Kyra yet, Bekah?"

"I'm cleaning blood off your furniture." Kyra says, from behind the couch making my brothers jump in their spots.

"Where is she?" Nik asked, "Did she turn invisible?"

"Niklaus," Elijah says, with an exaggerated sigh walking around the room and to where I was standing looking at the the Witch in question, "she's behind the couch."

He and Kol come over, "Oh."

"What are you doing behind the couch, darling?"

She's silent for a moment, "Apparently inhaling bleach."

Kol put his hands out, in an offer to help her up but she declines, "I need to get the rest of this off the fabric. By the way, Elena is the cause of this and she's in your guest bathroom."

"Oh, and I raided your room for bleach, Elijah." she says, finally getting up from the floor, "Hope you don't mind."

He just shakes his head with a smile as she walks down the hallway and to the guest bathroom.


	19. What Is This?

Rebekah's POV

We hear a groan and Kyra shout, "Oh gosh!"

This got us alarmed and we all took a quick look at each other and ran down the hallway to make sure she's okay.

What we saw, appalled us all: Elena was leaning against the sink, clutching her stomach. Kyra stood in the corner looking down at the floor with a surprised expression on her face. It was then that I noticed the blood on her shirt that definitely wasn't there before.

"Did you just throw up on her?" Nik asks.

"Um," Elena tries to lie, "no."

'Don't even try to lie," I say, firmly, "There is blood all over her shirt, and you have blood running down the entire lower half of your face and it's dripping on the floor."

"That was nasty, Elena." Kyra says, snapping out of her shocked haze, "If you want my help, you're not going to do that again. Are we clear?"

Elena nods, "Sorry."

Kyra rolls her eyes, helping Elena up and out of the bathroom. "Let's go."

"Where?" Elijah asked, becoming his usual serious self and a little protective, "Where are you going?"

"Since she has decided to halfway destroy your house, I'm bringing her back to hers, so I can figure out what exactly this is and if there is a way to cure it."

She and Elena got to the door and Kol turns to us, "I don't trust that Gilbert with her alone."

"Me neither." Nik says.

"Agreed." Elijah says.

"I don't trust Stefan, Damon, Elena, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline, or Tyler with her alone." I say, "I don't trust them."

"I can agree with that." Nik says, "They used her to protect Elena."

"Are you starting to get protective over her, Nik?" I asked, teasingly, "It sounds like you are."

"I am not!"

Kol, Elijah and I started at him, knowing that he's lying but waiting for him to fess up.

"Oh, fine. You win." he says, "I care about her. She's like my sister."

"I hope she will be our sister one day." I say, subtly hinting that I want Kol and Kyrie to get married.

Kol shot his eyes up at me, "Was that your 'subtle' way of hinting something at me, Bekah?"

"Take it as you want it." I replied, walking towards the door, "I'm going to follow Kyrie!"

\-------

Kyra's POV

"I may be able to contact the witch spirits and see if they know what this is." I say to Elena as I drive to her house, with her in the car next to me. I am almost positive this has something to do with the fact that Elena is Sired to Damon.

I'm almost positive that's what this is.

He told her she could only drink from the vein. She did not listen and she tried drinking from animals, blood bags, and even from Damon himself! She couldn't keep any of it down. So, therefore, it may be subject to change if she actually tries the 'snatch, eat, erase' trick that Damon always tells me about.

"It might work." I say, seeing how she's breathing heavily, holding a hand to her stomach and has her other hand over her mouth, "Do you want me to try?"

"Yeah," she replies, still sounding and looking unwell, "anything that will make this stop."

"Alright." I reply, "we're here, Elena." I sigh, "You're going to have to help me get you inside. Not that I would if I could, but I can't carry you."

She opens the car door and slides out, nearly falling before she catches herself in time, "Can you hurry, Kyra? This really hurts."

"I'm trying, Elena." I reply, "You have to work with me here."

"Sorry." She says as she almost makes me trip over her foot.

"It's okay," I reply, not minding as I actually feel bad for her, "you good?"

"Yeah," she says, putting her arm around my shoulder to hold herself up, "are we almost to the door?"

"Just a few more feet," I sigh, "You're almost there."

We finally got inside her house and I got her to the living room and on the couch. I wandered to the kitchen looking for candles.

"Elena!" I called, "where are your candles?"

"In the cabinet above the sink!" She yelled back as best she could.

"Thank you!" I yelled back, before whispering to myself, "now where is their lighter?"

I keep lighters around at everyone's house: The Gilbert's, The Salvatore's, and and I think I even have one at the Mikaelson's, and of course my house too. I finally found it in the drawer under the sink.

"Ah. There it is."

I quickly put the candles on the floor and lit them. I don't sense anything. That means one of two things: the witch spirits are sleeping or there is no way to access a connection to them in this house. It's not exactly a good place for a connection, due to the fact that a vampire lives here and the fact that the witch spirits don't like her.

"Kyra!" I heard my name being called and my eyes snapped open, "Kyra!"

I automatically realized it was Rebekah, and magically opened the front door, watching as she stepped through the door and headed towards me, "are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I reply, closing my eyes again, feeling a faint connection to the spirits, "this is a bad spot for a connection. We need to get her to my house. Can you help?"

She tilted her head to the side, but nodded anyway, "only if I can come with you and stay as long as she's there. I don't trust her."

"Whatever makes you feel better." I replied, blowing out the candles and putting the lighter back.

She smiles, and follows me back to Elena, "Hey, Elena! Wake up!"

She helped me get Elena to the car and in the backseat before she got into the front with me, "I don't understand why you want to help her. She's annoying and does absolutely nothing for you."

"She never wanted to be a vampire. That much was obvious," I replied, "considering how much she fought the transition."

"She did fight it." Bekah says, "I remember that day. I was hoping she wasn't going to get any blood and she would finally die, but apparently Stefan couldn't let her go."

"I know, right?" I replied, "She's a nut case, as you can see."

We finally got back to my house and helped her to the door. Bekah and I walked right through, and we left Elena behind the threshold. I don't really want her in here.

"Can you get my candles and my lighter from my room, Bekah?" I asked, clearing a spot on the floor for me to contact the spirits.

"Yes," she replied, "you said your room, right? I'm guessing in the closet?"

"Absolutely."

She disappeared down the hallway and I went back to Elena, "get in here. I don't want you in here, but get in before somebody looks over and notices you're practically dead."

She limped in the door and I directed her into the living room as Rebekah came back with my stuff, putting them on the floor. I was surprised she knew what to do and where to put them, but she has seen me do this once or twice so I guess it's not that surprising.

"In here." I said, pointing to the couch as the baby vampire went to where I told her to, "Don't move from this room."

I walked back to Rebekah and she was sitting down on the counter, pouring two glasses of wine, "Here, Kyrie. We may need this if we have to listen to her for the next few hours."

I took it from her hand, before taking a sip, "Right. She'll be complaining until I figure out what this is." I sigh, getting on the floor, "Although, I think I already know what it is. I just need to confirm with my spirits."

"Great." she says, "Do they answer right away, or do they take a few minutes?"

"It depends on where I am, actually." I replied, telling the truth, "Some spots are stronger than others are."

"Phesmatos ramos."

\-------------

Rebekah's POV

Kyra was helping Elena to the living room and I figured we were going to need a little bit of therapy and sat down on the counter, pouring two glasses of wine that I found in her cabinet, "Here, Kyrie. We may need this if we have to listen to her for the next few hours."

She gladly took it from my hand with a smile, before taking a sip, "Right. She'll be complaining until I figure out what this is." she sighed, getting on the floor, "Although, I think I already know what it is. I just need to confirm with my spirits."

"Great." I say, "Do they answer right away, or do they take a few minutes?"

"It depends on where I am, actually." she replied, "Some spots are stronger than others are."

"Phesmatos ramos." she muttered, "Tryas matos cretumas."

I flinched as the flames on the candles flew up, "Mactix un vicas ex silento ex salamas."

I heard a car pull up outside making me immediately jump off the counter and go over to the door to check and see who it was that pulled up. I had a feeling it was my brothers, but I had wanted to be sure.

I looked out the window, and sure enough, it was Elijah, Kol and Nik, closing the doors of the car before they stopped in front of the car and started talking.

"Are they even here?" Nik asked.

"Well, we checked the Gilbert's house and we checked the Salvatore's." Elijah says, "This is the only other place they could possibly be."

"How do we know Rebekah is even with her?" Nik asked.

"Rebekah told us she was going to follow Kyra." Kol says, "They are in the house, probably. Let's go."

He moves towards the door, but Nik holds him back, "How exactly are we supposed to get in a house we haven't been invited into?"

Kol stops in his tracks, "Oh. I didn't think of that."

"Of course you didn't."

"Has Kyra figured out Elena's disfunction?" Elijah asked, before my other idiot brothers started fighting and drew any attention to them.

"How am I supposed to know?" Nik asked, "it's not like I'm a witch that has a mental connection to her!"

"Shut up, Nik." Kol says, "My girl knows what she's doing."

Awe. He called her 'his girl'. I totally love them together. They're good for each other.

"We know she does." Elijah says, "How long does it take for her to contact her family?"

"I don't know." Kol pondered thoughtfully, "I think it depends on where she is. I guess some places have a stronger connection than others. At least that's what she told me."

"When did she tell you that?" Nik asked.

"A few weeks ago." He replied, "I think. It's hard to say. I was too focused on her beauty."

"Where are we thinking they are in the house?" Elijah asked.

"Well, how are we supposed to know the answer to--" Nik got interrupted when the door unexpectedly went flying open, "Woah!"

I sped back to Kyra so they wouldn't know I was eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Would you idiots get in here?" Kyra yelled, her eyes still closed, "Phesmato tryna harata maysta."

Suddenly my brothers appeared next to me, just as Kyra finished her thing and opened her eyes and muttering to herself. It was so low and quiet, we couldn't hear what she said.

She froze in her spot and looked to be in her own little daze, "She's sired."


	20. Missing Blackthorn, Missing Mikaelson

Rebekah's POV

"What did she say?" Nik asked, "She's sired?"

"Sired to who?" Elijah asked, "Is she really sired?"

"Okay. Let's weigh out all the possibilities of who she could be sired to." I said.

"Caroline?" Kol asked.

"No. She hasn't turned anyone yet." I said, "Tyler?"

"No," Nik says, "He hasn't been in town, and if he was he would be dead."

"Stefan?" Elijah suggested.

"Definitely not." Kol replied, "Impossible."

"Hasn't she been spending a lot of time with--"

"Damon." Kyra said from the floor, finally opening her eyes again, "She's sired to Damon."

"I have to say: I'm not surprised." I said.

\-----------

Kyra's POV

When I went to break the news to Elena, she was totally passed out. Instead of waking her, I grabbed my keys and drove over to the Salvatore's.

I got out of the car and knocked on the door, seeing Stefan's face appear, "Fun fact: your ex-girlfriend is sired to your brother."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"You haven't noticed her strange behavior?" I asked, "She turned up at Klaus' house and then practically begged me for a half hour to help her. She is throwing up blood. She couldn't keep down animal blood, or blood bags, or Damon's blood!"

"She drunk from him?" he paused, "When?"

"Oh, you didn't know?" I asked, thoughtfully, "My bad. Anyway, you really need to know that Elena is sired to Damon and apparently none of you have noticed."

"Get in here." he says, grabbing my arm and dragging me into the house.

Stefan had eventually called Damon and he rushed over here to hear the story and the explanation from me. When he got here, he had burst through the door and threw himself down face-first on the couch next to me. So far, I had only gotten up to the part where we, as in Elena and I, left the Gilbert's house and went to mine.

"What I want to know, is how you know that Elena is sired to me." Damon says.

"I contacted the spirits." I said, taking a sip of the coffee I had stopped at the Mystic Grill for before I came here, "They told me. The spirits don't lie."

"Well, I believe her." Stefan says, "We have to do something."

"Can you reverse it?" Damon asked, "There must be a way, right?"

"None that I know of." I replied, "If you're going to find anything, your best bet is to find a witch that has been alive for a hundred years or more." I got up from the couch and headed out the door, "Good luck, boys!"

I suddenly felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

From Kayne: Family emergency! SOS, Little Sis!

My eyes widened, "Oh, fudge." I sighed, before running to the car, "Looks like I'm going home."

I quickly drove back to my house and grabbed an overnight bag, throwing clothes in it. Enough for at least two days. I wasn't planning on staying on my family's' grounds for very long. I ran back to the car and sped off to my hometown, where my siblings are waiting for me to show.

Rebekah's POV

After we finished our conversation at Kyra's house, I noticed that the Witch was missing and nowhere to be seen.

"Guys?" I nearly yelled as Kol and Nik started arguing over what to do. The all turned their attention to me, "Where's Kyra?"

They turned their heads to where Kyra was on the floor before. She wasn't there, and then I noticed Elena was asleep on the couch and then I saw the door was slightly cracked open.

All of a sudden they started yelling for Kyra and searching the entire house. I rolled my eyes and it clicked in my brain that Kyra had left somewhere, without us. I just really don't like the idea of her going off on her own without telling us.

I'm thinking she went to the Salvatore's to tell them the news of Elena being Sired, so I called Stefan and he answered on the first ring as I got outside, "Hello?"

"Stefan," I said, beginning to walk down the road, "Glad you answered. By any chance, did Kyra stop by your house?"

"Yeah she was here about a half hour ago." he replied, "when she left she looked a little panicked and she ran to her car before speeding off. I have no idea where she could've went from my house."

"No, that's okay." I said, "I think I may know where she is."

'Well, where?" he asked.

"Don't fret about it." I said, "Not that you actual care."

I hung up before speeding myself back to the mansion and getting my car. I would have taken the one my brothers took, but I didn't want to leave them without a car. So I grabbed my car, and sped off to where I had this itching feeling she would be.

I pulled up to the cemetery she took me to the last time and quickly found her kneeling down by an grave. As I got closer, I quickly realized that the grave had a name on it: Alexander Keegan Blackthorn.

"I don't know what the problem is dad, but if mom is trying to kill Kayden again," she sighs, "I'm going to go psycho."

"Kyra?" I asked quietly, so as to not scare her.

"Wow." she says, "You guys are everywhere, aren't you?"

I knew she was upset, therefore, I didn't comment on the fact that she had so much sass. I didn't comment because she is my friend, she's upset, I care about her, and all I want to do is help her.

"Sorry, Rebekah." she says, wiping her eyes.

She was facing away from me, so I have yet to see her face. Is she crying?

"It's been a rough day." she mutters, finally turning around.

"It's okay." replied, seeing a tear fall from her eye, as she furiously wiped it away.

"My dad." she said, "He died a few years ago and my siblings and I were left to deal with our mothers' mentally disturbed ideas and plots to kill us."

She starts to walk away, but stops, "Are you coming?"

\---------

"So where exactly are we?" I asked.

"I'm surprised you haven't been here. You've been alive for a thousand years, and you haven't been here?" she sighed, "We are a few towns over from Mystic Falls. My family's home estate."

It was then that I adverted my eyes over the giant cement wall we were standing next to. It was big and had the name: BLACKTHORN in cursive letters.

"Are you guys rich, too?" I asked.

"Sort of." she replied, pulling out her phone and typing something, "We do things for other supernatural beings and get payed for it, and believe me, some people are in so much trouble that they would do anything to be protected from their enemies."

"That's true," I said, hearing her phone go off as she looked at it.

"Okay, Bekah." she said, "You are about to meet my brother."

"Which one?" I asked, curiously, "You have four."

"Kayne." She said, "My twin."

My eyes widened at the newly found information. I am finally going to meet the twin brother of my best friend, "I'm finally going to meet another Blackthorn."

"Chill out." She says, with a laugh, "it's not like you're meeting my entire family today."

"When can I meet the rest of them?" I asked.

"One day." She said, looking off into the distance, "but today is definitely not the day for it."


	21. Estate

Kol's POV

"Would the two of you please shut up?" I scolded as Nik and Elijah were arguing, "We need to figure out where my bloody girlfriend is! More than likely, our sister is with my girl, so we'll probably find them in the same place! Now stop arguing so we can find out where they are!"

They both got quiet and stopped arguing, only giving each other small glances.

"You're right." Elijah says, "We're sorry Kol."

"So how do we find Kyrie and Rebekah?" Nik asked, "You said that Rebekah is most likely with Kyra so maybe we can get a witch to track them down?"

"Do we have Rebekah's blood?" Elijah asked.

"No," I said, "But we're her blood siblings so it shouldn't matter. The witch could use ours."

"In the case that they aren't together, do we have Kyra's blood?" Elijah asked, staring at both Nik and I, "I am going to guess not."

"You'd be right, we don't." Nik says, as I nodded, "Why would we have her blood in the first place? What reason would we have to keep her blood stashed around here?"

"I don't bloody know!" I exclaimed, "Can we just find my girlfriend?"

"I'll call my backup witch because I have no clue where Bonnie is." Nik says.

"Great." I say, pulling out my phone, "You do that, I'll try Kyra again."

\---------

"She's not answering her phone." I got back to the living room, just as Nik and Elijah were watching the witch do his spell to find Kyra and Rebekah, "Did he start the spell yet?"

"I've run into a problem," he says, "I can't track a witch without her blood.

"Have you tried using our blood to track our sister?" I asked.

"I haven't." he says, "I also can not track a Vampire if they are near a Witch. Especially a Blackthorn Witch. They are the most powerful Witch Bloodline in the history of Witches."

"Going back to your Witch: I can see where she is." We looked at him weirdly, "Like her surroundings, an approximate location."

"Well do it!" I exclaimed, getting impatient, "Kyra has been gone for over nine twenty-four hours and anything could have happened by now!"

"Calm down, Kol." Nik says, "She'll turn up."

"I know, but it's the anticipation if it." I said, stressing out, "I'm worried."

"We know Kol." Elijah says, "Don't stress."

I sighed, before plopping myself on the couch and waiting for the witch to finish his spell.

\--------

Kyra's POV

"So, Kayne what's going on?" I asked, as we walked in the back entrance of the Blackthorn Estate and down to the basement, where nobody on the floors above would be able to hear what was going on, "Why did you call me back here? Not that I mind, but why?"

I had introduced Rebekah and Kayne right before this and they seemed cool with each other. Kayne has a fiancé, Rubee that he has told me about and I haven't met her yet. All I know: she's blonde, a werewolf and she is a 'true beauty' according to my brother.

"Our brother is going through a sort of....curse." Kayne answers, as Bekah follows us around the basement, "He's really hurting."

"For one: which brother? Two: how do we stop the curse?" I asked, "And three: who did it?"

"Kayden. Mom did it." my twin answers, "We have to combine our powers, temporarily without the rest of the Coven sensing that we're together and combing powers."

"Alright. Got it." I said, "What's the spell?"

\--------

Rebekah pulled me to the side as Kayne got the candles and everything else ready, "I thought you told me that you couldn't combine powers ever. That it's too dangerous?"

"It's my brother, Rebekah." I said, determined to help my brother out of this Curse he's been put under, "What am I supposed to do? I don't have a choice. Family is everything."

"I am just worried it will get back to your mother." she says.

I sighed but understood where she was coming from, "Watch the door?"

\----------

"Phesmatos rabum mactix un salamas." It was mostly me talking, since my brother is nt yet comfortable with saying the spells, though we are still combining our powers, just this once and only to break our brothers curse, "Phesmatos rallum su facto."

"Un rabum se murallum."

Rebekah watched from the corner, standing by the door, "You said nobody can hear anything from down here, right?"

"Correct." Kayne says, gripping my hand tighter as a sign he can feel my power. I squeezed his hand back as a sign I could feel his, too.

\-------

Klaus' POV

"I can see her," my witch says, "It's kind of blurry."

"Well where is she?" Kol jumped up from his slouching and pouting on the couch, "Where is my girl?"

"I'm trying. The room they're in is dark, and filled with grimoires."

"Is Rebekah with her?" Elijah asked.

"Yes. She's in the corner of the--" he pauses, "wait, your friend is doing a spell with a brunette male. They're drawing power from each other." he says, "I recognize the spell they are doing. It is a spell to break a pain curse. Any Witch could put this curse on anyone, it's actually quite easy, but very difficult to break, which would explain why their drawing from each other."

We stared at him in silence, waiting for a precise location.

"I'm trying to get a road sign, a landmark, something that will tell me what town she's in."

\--------

Kyra's POV

Kayne and I just finished the spell and my little brother came out of his hiding spot, "Kyra!"

"Kayden!" I replied, hugging him tight, "Are you okay? I'm so very sorry you had to go through that." I realized that Rebekah was staring in wonder at the new person in the room, "Oh, sorry. Bekah this is my little brother, Kayden. He's 14."

"Hello." Rebekah states

Kayden reaches his hand out to her, before shyly saying, "Hi."

"It's okay." I said, "This is Rebekah, my friend. She's cool."

"Kayden!" one of his friends called out.

"Go play with your friends, Kayden." Kayne said, "We don't need anyone knowing Kyra came back, okay?"

He nodded before giving me a hug and running off to find his friends.

Rebekah's POV

"Well that was a fun spell." Kayne said, "I think it went well, and it definitely worked."

"Yeah, it really did go we--ahhhhh!" Kyra groans, clutching her head.

Kayne immediately grabs a hold of her, "What's the matter, Firebug?"

"I don't know." she groans out, "I think somebody is trying--ah, to find me."

"Who's trying to find you?" Kayne asked.

"Most likely one of my brothers Witches."

I pulled out my phone and pulled up Nik's contact before opening messaging.

To Nik: Hey, get your Witch to stop! You're hurting Kyra! Quit it!

\--------

It's been about twenty minutes of hearing Kyra groan in pain, before finally hearing her stop groaning and sit up right.

"Are you alright, Kyra?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

She is quiet for a long moment before she speaks up, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"What was that?" Kayne asked.

"I have no idea." Kyra says, "All I know: it hurt."

\----

"Mom disappeared on one of her trips with her new boyfriend, so she won't be back for at least a week." Kayne says, "you can stay for a few days."

My eyes widened and I smiled, "Can we, Kyra?" I pleaded, "Please, can we stay a few days?"

She stared at me and sighed, "fine. We'll stay. I just hope your brothers don't show up here."


	22. Alec

It's been about twenty minutes of hearing Kyra groan in pain, before finally hearing her stop groaning and sit up right.

"Are you alright, Kyra?" I asked, "Are you okay?"

She is quiet for a long moment before she speaks up, "Yeah. Yeah, I'm okay."

"What was that?" Kayne asked.

"I have no idea." Kyra says, "All I know: it hurt."

"Mom disappeared on one of her trips with her new boyfriend, so she won't be back for at least a week." Kayne says, with a hopeful smile, "you two can stay for a few days."

My eyes widened and I smiled, "Can we, Kyra?" I pleaded, "Please, can we stay a few days? I wanna see your room and where you used to hang out! Where you practiced magic! Everything!" 

She stared at me and sighed, getting up from the floor with Kayne's help, "fine. We'll stay. I just hope your brothers don't show up here."

"I know, right?" I asked, jokingly, "They'd be disrupting girls day."

She laughed, "Thanks for helping me up, brother."

\----

**Kyra's POV**

I totally underestimated the power of bourbon. No wonder Damon likes it so much. Bekah and I have been here, my family's estate, for three days. My mother, Kareena Jane Blackthorn, hasn't showed her face around here, and I would say that's a good thing. She's with her new boyfriend on some tropical island a few thousand miles away. Kayne tells me she still wants a Coven Leader and that she's researching ways to get one without a Merge because she couldn't find me, though I already know: _there isn't one_. Trust me, I've looked and found nothing. The only way to properly get a true Coven Leader is to have twin witches Merge.

I'm currently in the where Kayne and I used to escape to as children. When he and my _father_ were my protectors. Now _I_ have to protect _him_. Kayne will not die for anything, not for me: I will not let that happen, not if I can help it.

"Phesmatos trybam." I'm reaching out to the spirits, "Revertas vas mactix ut victa." I leaned my head back, feeling the spirits through my connection with them, "Un rabia vas con estanar," my breathing began to go uneven, and my vision became a little fuzzy and the air became extremely light, "Deveraux malle."

_"Kyra!" the female Blackthorn could hear her name being called,, startling her out of sleep._

_Who dared wake her from her wonderous nap? She was trying to sleep._

_"Kyra!" her name was yelled again, this time more frantically, "Kyra, wake up, sis."_

_"What do you want?" she groaned rolling over and noticing that she was laying on the dirt covered ground of a cemetery, but paying no mind to it, "I'm trying to sleep, whoever is talking to me."_

_"Now is that any way to greet your big brother?"_

_Her eyes opened in alarm and she shot off the ground, "What?"_

_"Hey, little sister."_

_"What's going on?" she panicked, but immediately jumped into his open arms, "You're dead, you're--our mom killed you..."_

_"Yeah she did." he frowned at her panicked state, he didn't want her being afraid._

_"Alec, where am I?" she questioned, looking around at the dark and dreary place, almost as if it was an alternate dimension, "What the hell?"_

_"It's not exactly Hell. More so in between the path to Peace and Hell." he states, "You're on The Other Side. Temporarily."_

_"Why am I here?" she asked, finally calm, "And why a graveyard?"_

_"I heard you contacting the spirits and offered to greet you here. It's a power source, a safe one." he grabbed her hand, "It's okay."_

_"Well, how are you here?"_

_"The spirits have a message for you." he says, "And here it is: think of the names our parents gave us."_

_"The names our parents gave us?" she asked in confusion, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"I have no idea, little sister." he sighed, "You'll figure it out. I know you will." he says, "I must go now. You need to wake up now. I love you." he slowly let go of her hand and she watched in sadness as he walked away, waving goodbye._

I woke up with a jolt. What the hell was that? According to Alec, my older brother, it was The Other Side.

My mother killed him a few years ago, the same year she killed my dad. They died trying to save each other. Dad tried to save Alec, and Alec tried to save dad. Kareena, my mom, didn't like that so she used everything she had, along with drawing power from her own children, Leo, Kayden, Jonathan, Kayne and I, to kill my father and brother because she didn't like that they tried to save one another.

I didn't even notice the two other people in the room, knelt down by my side as I was on the floor, my older brothers: and .

"Hey, sis!" Leo yelled, "Snap out of it!"

"Leo stop, she must have a headache." Jonathan whispered, "Kyra. What happened, sis?"

"I have no idea." I replied in a whisper, "I'm okay." I reassured, "I guess I just went a little too overboard. It won't happen again, I promise."

\----

My first instinct after talking to Alec was to do everything I could to figure out what the hell he meant by "think of the names our parents gave us", and apparently it was a message from the spirits so it must be important. And because of the awful though it could be something deadly, I have a suspicion about our names: Alexander, Kareena, Jonathan, Leo, Kayne, Kyria, Kayden. That would be this: AKJLKKK. I have a theory of what it means: All Kids Join Lonely Kinds Kindred Kalopsia. I know, I know. It makes absolutely no sense whatsoever, but it's very possible.

Then again, it could also be just Alec, Jonathan, Leo, Kayne, Kyria, and Kayden: which would be AJLKKK, as in, Acceptable Justifications Liberated Knowledgeable Kingmaker Keepsake. I'll admit, that doesn't seem totally logical, but I'll just have to rearrange the words and it might make more sense. My mother is crazy, I wouldn't put it passed her.


	23. Rose Garden

Rebekah wanted to do for a walk around outside the manor, and I agreed, inviting my twin to come along before rummaging through my closet and throwing on a different outfit, doing my hair and fixing my makeup while I was at it. My tattoos aren't visible when I don't use my magic, when I do use my magic they show up, a sign that my power is working the way it's supposed to. It's a Witch thing, just so you know. I knocked on Kayne's door and he walked out with a smile and we went to meet Rebekah in the garden.

"Your mom is sounding like a horrible person."

"Yeah." I sighed, "She kind of is."

"Our mother has been looking for ways to make us link without us having to consent to the spell." Kayne added, "I swear she's becoming more psychotic by the day."

"Why is it so important for her to Merge the two of you?" Rebekah inquired, "She can't Merge another pair of twins?"

"Nope." I said, "It has to be of the Blackthorn bloodline."

"She's right." Kayne kicked a rock pebble across the yard, and wrapped his arm around me, "The twins must be of Blackthorn Blood or it has no chance of working for her to get a one true Coven Leader."

"He's very correct." I grabbed his hand on the arm he draped over my shoulder, "Blackthorn Blood is extremely powerful. We are the very first Witch Bloodline of the world."

"All magic evolved from us." Kayne smiles, "Vampires, Werewolves, other Witch Bloodlines. It all started with us."

"My mother turned my brothers and I into Vampires." Rebekah sounded confused, "So, how..."

"She didn't have enough power to do it herself." I explained, "Your mother befriended a Witch from our bloodline." I rolled my eyes, "Which is quite impressive considering we do not trust that easily."

"But you trust my family and I." Bekah states, "Right?"

"Eh." I teased, "We're getting there."

She rolled her eyes and laughed, "My brothers have been calling me non-stop."

"What did they want?" I asked.

"I didn't answer," she replies with a shrug, "It's supposed to be girls week. Plus Kayne."

I laughed, "Of course."

\----

"Hey sis." Kayne walked into my room, "I think I found what you were looking for earlier, it was in the cellar where our family kept old grimoires." he tosses me a book, "Why did you want that anyway?"

"Alec." I said, "I need to figure out what the message is."

"What message?"

"Nothing."

"Sis." Kayne whispers, sitting on my comforter, "We don't have secrets, remember?"

I stared at him for a minute before giving in, "I contacted the spirits two days ago." I explained, "I woke up in some soul limbo and Alec was there, he really was. He said it was The Other Side, and the spirits had a message for me." I told him, with a frown, opening the old dust-covered book and flipping to a specific page, "The message was to think of the names our parents gave us. Alec also had a message for me too."

"What was it?" he grabbed my hand, "Sis?"

"Kareena is more dangerous than we thought."

\----

"I'm really liking this place, Kyra." Rebekah said to me as we were walking around the in the back of the Blackthorn Manor, "It's so beautiful."

"I know, it was certainly hard to leave." I said, "I did call this home at one point."

We were walking in the garden, and came to a stop when Rebekah heard something, "What was that?"

"I don't know." I replied in a whisper, "I don't have Vampire hearing."

"Use your witch connection."

I did what she said and I could hear very familiar voices,

"I thought you said they were here!"

"I'm not exactly sure how to use this 'find my friend' app."

"You two are being ridiculous. She is your girlfriend, so you should be able to smell her out."

"And if that doesn't work, we have Nik with his wolf nose to sniff out her exact location."

"Crap." I muttered.

"What is it?" Rebekah panicked, "Kyra what is it?"

"Your brothers are here."

Her eyes widened, "How the hell did they find us?"

"My question exactly."

"Do you want to go meet them at the gate?" she asked.

I sighed, "Might as well."

\----

"So an Original Vampire walks up to her brothers and says, 'hey what are you doing here?' and they reply with 'oh I don't know. we just thought we would track you down.' So that goes to question: what are you doing here?"

They jumped at Rebekah's voice, "Bekah?"

"Hello, brothers." she rolled her eyes, "What are you doing here?"

"Have you been here this whole time?" Elijah asked, "And while we're on the subject of wherever 'here' is, where is Kyra?"

"I clearly can't go anywhere without being tracked down." I rolled my eyes and opened the gate behind them, which revealed my location.

"Darling!" Kol yelled, running forward and wrapping his arms around my waist, lifting me off the ground.

"Hi, Kol." I giggled, "Can you put me down?"

He put me back on my feet, "Never do that again."

"What?"

"Disappear without telling me where you're going." he pouted, "We had to have Nik smell you out just to find you."

"Must be a strong sense of smell you have then." I raised my eyebrow, "Anyway," I motioned behind me to the open gate and the gigantic mansion, "Welcome to Blackthorn Manor."

\----

"I think this place is bigger than ours." Klaus said, "Woah."

"That's what I said when I first came in here." Bekah wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "Apparently the Blackthorn's are rich."

I rolled my eyes, "I guess so."

"How do your parents afford all of this?" Kol asked.

I paused, "Magic."

"Magic?" Klaus questioned.

"We get paid to use our magic on people." I explained, "Protection spells. Believe it or not, a lot of people will do anything to be protected and guarded against their greatest enemies."

"That's what she said to me too."

"Does anybody want to meet my family?"

\----

"Kayne!" I yelled through the staircase, "There are some people I want you to meet!"

"What's all the shouting about, sis?" Jonathan questioned with a glance at Kol, Elijah and Klaus, "Who are these people?"

"Let me wait for Kayne." I said, "Can you get Leo and Kayden?"

"Of course." he says, "I'll be back."

"What's up sis?" Kayne asked, jogging down the stairs.

"Oh, great, you're here." I smiled, "This is Klaus, Elijah," I pointed to each, "and Kol Mikaelson."

"This is the boyfriend?" he asked, turning to Kol.

"Kol Mikaelson." Kol introduced himself, sticking his hand out, "You must be Kyra's brother."

"Twin." he took Kol's hand, "I'm Kayne."

"It's very nice to meet you."

"Jonathan, Leo and Kayden." I addressed, "These are the Mikaelson's. This is Elijah, my friend, Klaus: we're close to being friends. I think." I raised an eyebrow at the Hybrid and he kept in a laugh, "And this is Kol, my boyfriend. Boys, this is Jonathan and Leo, my older brothers, and Kayden, my younger brother."

"I understand you have to do the protective brother role," Kol smiled at them, "I'm ready for it."

"I'm not seeing that as necessary." Jonathan states with a smile, "He's very charming, little sis. Where did you get him from? How long have you been together?"

"Mystic Falls." I smiled, "Four months."

"Must be a good place to meet people." Kayden said, "So, you guys are Vampires?"

"The Originals." Elijah stated with a smile at Kayden.

"And I'm a Hybrid." Klaus stated, "The Original Hybrid. My blood is the cure to a Werewolf bite." We all looked at him, "I'm sorry I just really enjoy being a Hybrid. I'm one of the most powerful creatures on earth, it's amazing!"

"Elijah and Kol are not as bad as people say they are." I said, glancing at Klaus who looked offended, "And Klaus, eh, we're still working the path to friendship so we'll see."

"I can see that." Kayne said, "Wow. I didn't think I would like these people, but I was proven as wrong."

"As was I." Jonathan said, "I'm impressed, little sister." he looked at his watch, "Oh, we need to go. I have to take Kayden to his channeling club."

"Channeling Club?"

"Yeah, the younger Witches and Warlock are learning how to channel from each other so that one day, if it comes down to it, they will be able to channel their own families."

"They didn't have that when I was younger, but sounds cool. I had to learn on my own." I laughed, "Anyway, you guys, follow me."


	24. The Story Of The Blackthorn's

"And that's every room in this house." I said, plopping down on the couch in the as the siblings followed my moves, "Okay. What would you guys like to do?"

"Well," Elijah started, "This isn't so much what I would like to do, but more so what I would like to know about you."

"I got a lot to say about my life." I got more on the couch, "Ask away."

"All right. Since you know so much about us," He stated while adjusting his suit jacket, "I think it may be time we know yours."

"Okay, well," I started, "I didn't tell her everything, but Rebekah knows some of the story."

Bekah perked up on the couch with a smile, "Can you tell us the entire story?"

I hesitated, and Klaus spoke up, "I'm curious."

I looked at all of them, contemplating the decision.

_Can I trust them?_

_Do I trust them?_

Eventually I found the answer, grabbing Rebekah and Kol's hands, while they got the hint and grabbed Elijah and Klaus' hands, as the oldest Mikaelson's linked their hands together, "It all started in 950 AD with a young, mortal human woman named and a Blackthorn Warlock who went by the name Blackthorn..."

_It was the year 995 AD and the handsome Blackthorn, Oscar, was walking through the trails behind the manor. He was wondering why his mother sent him to pick a specific colored flower. Why she wanted a pink orchid, he didn't know. But, he did it anyway, running off into the garden to find what she had wanted. When he got there, he noticed a glowing light._

_As he stared at it, the only thing he could think was why there was a weird colored light emitting from the flowers in the garden. He was so curious that he reached out and touched the flower, only to receive an immediate electrical shock of some sort. He recoiled and cut the flower off its stem and ran back to his mother._

**_.._ **

_"Phesmatos tribum." The flame on the dirt covered ground flew up and swirled around._

_It was a few days later that Oscar had discovered that he had powers nobody else seemed to possess. He knew one thing: he couldn't tell anyone. He was so sure of this statement: until he met her:_

_Cordelia was a lonely, single maiden who was looking for a lover, to carry a family. She was ready to step up and have a family with someone. She was hoping it was Oscar himself, and it turns out: it was exactly who she had genuinely hoped for. He was looking for exactly what he had found in her. A forever._

_He grew to trust her and eventually told her of his miraculous powers he somehow developed. She was sparked with an idea: one that would give them both what they wanted. Him: pass on the powers to others. Her: having a family and marrying. So, that is exactly what happened: Cosmo and Cordelia married and had a child, who had a child of their own. Engaging the passing down of the gene through generations of awaiting Witches and Warlocks._

"Your bloodline is the very first Witch bloodline of the world?" Kol perked up.

"Yes." I said, concentrating on showing them the story, "We are."

_Esther Mikaelson was highly worried about the safety of her children after the death of her youngest son by a pack of Werewolves. She brought up the idea to her husband, , and he agreed to help her with her plan. She contacted the Blackthorn Witch, , that she had recently befriended. Flora and Esther planned and eventually they figured out how to protect her children: by turning them into Vampires._

_Flora found a way to let Esther take some Blackthorn Magic, against her Coven's wishes, to have enough power to make the plan work. Flora taught Esther how to channel, Esther channeled Flora, with her knowledge, and three other Blackthorn's, against their knowledge at the time. When they did find out, they were extremely angry and took her magic away for a week. They couldn't think of any other punishment other than stripping her magic away for a short amount of time._

_They did it to show who really was more powerful. The Blackthorn Coven will reign Hell on anyone who crosses them. At the time, the Blackthorn's weren't as advanced in their revenge so what they did do wasn't so bad._

_One of her sons was a Werewolf, prompting the question on whether or not he was Mikael's son or not. He wasn't, and Mikael hated him for it. He was verbally and physically abusive of his step-son, and he hated him. All Niklaus wanted was for his father to love him, but Mikael's mindset was 'he's not my son', therefore he didn't think he had to love him._

_Eventually, Esther got her magic back and noticed that her sons and daughter began feeding on human blood and were ravaging the town with no remorse, no regret. They only craved for blood and would stop at nothing to get it. Esther came up with a plan: she turned Mikael into a Vampire Hunter. The Vampire To End All Vampires, which she also channeled Flora Blackthorn for._

"It was Blackthorn magic that made us Vampires?" Klaus asked.

"Mostly. You can't blame me." I defended, "I wasn't even alive!"

"Our mother befriended your ancestor?" Elijah inquired.

"Your mother befriended Flora, and Flora decided to help her when she ran to her in a state of distress." I explained, "Flora was one of very few Blackthorn's who trusted easily. That was her mistake. Esther later killed her, leaving no evidence of their friendship." I told them, getting back to the story.

_In the years following that had already passed, it was just normal Witch Magic being used. The Blackthorn Coven came out with it's first set of twins. This event started the tradition of Twin Merging to retrieve a true Coven Leader. A tradition that carried on for the next three hundred plus years. It finally stopped, the Merging was no more. The reason for that was because twins stopped developing, and nobody was having twins, they were only having one child at a time. The twin pregnancies miraculously stopped._

_Until one day: November 21, 1994._

_A set of Twins came along, after nearly two hundred years: Kayne and Kyria Blackthorn._

_Their parents were shocked to say the least. They didn't think it was possible for twins, as neither of them were a twin, though apparently it was. As the twins started growing, their mother, Kareena Jane Williams-Blackthorn, came to a realization. The twins were powerful, and they were only growing tremendously in their magical gift._

_The twins were thirteen years old in 2007 when it happened:_

_"Mother!" Kyria shouted out, "Where the heck are you, mother?"_

_"Hey, sis!" A young boy, identical to_ _Kyria_ _approaches her, "What are you doing? Let's go play in the yard."_

_"_ _Shhh_ _, Kayne." She scolds, "Do you hear that?" At his twins words, Kayne immediately focused his ears to any sound. He identified the cause of her worried stance almost instantly._

_"_ _Phessmatos_ _tuax_ _._ _Reverenda_ _caramada_ _ex_ _silema_ _." They could hear the chant of a spell being whispered, in their mother's voice, "_ _Reveratas_ _salamas_ _un_ _paraben_ _."_

_"What do we do?"_ _Kyria_ _whispers, in alarm for the Coven and_ _their selves, "Kayne, do we stop them, what--" she cuts herself off as realization dawned on her, "That's black magic."_

_"I know." Kayne says, "Have our parents really been practicing this entire time and we're only finding out now?"_

_"Seems like it."_ _Kyria_ _whispers back, "But, why would they? I mean, they know we're not supposed to use it, and they do it anyway? It doesn't make any sense."_

_"Are they turning away from the balance of nature?" Kayne asks, "If they are, they could become very dangerous."_

_"_ _Phessmatos_ _un_ _silento_ _!" Their mother shouted, "_ _Ravenas_ _un_ _cavara_ _unama_ _quesabe_ _vas_ _vorna_ _!"_

_Kayne and_ _Kyria_ _both looked at each other, alarmed. Kayne grabbed Kyria's hand and they ran down the hallway. They caught her in the act, and they knew exactly what it was their mother was doing: what she was planning..._

"What was she planning?" Kol asked.

"Kol!" Rebekah scolded, "She's getting to that."

_Kareena was struck with the idea of bringing back Twin Merging to retrieve a Coven Leader._

_"They need to merge." The Blackthorn mother, Kareena says, "it needs to happen. We need a Coven leader."_

_"We can't force them, Kareena." The Blackthorn father, Alexander says, "They're our kids."_

_"Yes we can!" She practically yells, "We are their parents, we can make them do whatever we want them to do!"_

_"Honey--"_

_"Don't 'honey' me." She yells, "They will do what we say, whether they like it or not!"_

_"Is this really how you want to treat your children?" Alexander asked, "By force? And what are you gonna do if they don't want to do it?"_

_"If they don't want their brother to die, they'll do it." She assured, "They will."_

"Your mother sounds like a horrible person!" 

"She is." I replied, my eyes still closed, "And in order to get what she wanted, she was willing to hurt her own child..."

_"Kayden!!"_ _Kyria_ _shouts, she was sixteen by now, trying to find her brother, "Kayden! Where are you?"_

_She heard whimpering coming from the closet, "Kyra?"_

_She rushes over to the closet door, magically getting it to open, "Oh, my spirits." She says, shocked, "Who did this?"_

_Her twelve year old little brother doesn't answer and_ _Kyria_ _grows very concerned, "Brother, you have to answer me. I can't help you if you don't talk to me. Who did this to you?"_

_He still doesn't answer, and she sighs realization drawing her features, "Was it mom and dad?"_

_He slowly nodded his head, "What are we going to do?"_

_"Don't worry your little head." She whispers, "I'll take care of it."_

**_.._ **

_"Are you trying to tell me that our mother was willing to sacrifice our little brother, just so we would Merge?" Kayne asked his twin, "They really are that selfish...?"_

_"Yeah, they are." She replies, "And they're going to keep doing it, unless we do something about it." She sighs, "I don't even care about myself, or what happens to me. We have to protect Kayden."_

_"We cannot let them do this!" Another Blackthorn sibling, Leo exclaimed, "Just because you're twins and it was a tradition 200 years ago, doesn't mean we have to bring that back! Or that we should!"_

_Jonathan Blackthorn, another of_ _Kyria's_ _brothers, the oldest, waltzed into the room, "What's going on in here?"_

_"Um," the younger ones tried to make a reasonable excuse, though they couldn't come up with anything._

_"Guys!"_ _Kyria_ _whispers, "Shouldn't we just tell him? He's family, he deserves to know."_

_"Tell me what, little sis?" The eldest asked._

_"Mom and dad want to bring back a three hundred year old, long time gone tradition: Merging." Kayne explains, "They want to try and force Kyra and I to merge."_

_"WHAT?" The oldest Blackthorn sibling almost shouted, "No! No way, we can't let them do that! No."_

_"There is not much we can do about it now." The only female Blackthorn sibling explains, "What's done is done. I wish there was something we could do to stop them, but they don't know we're onto them yet." She sighs, "It's an advantage. There is still time to get out of this."_

"What did you do?" Klaus asked. 

"I left." 

_Kyria Blackthorn walked into the Mystic Grill and ran into a raven-haired man. She could already sense that he was a Vampire, as Witches have the ability to sense the supernatural._

_"Damon Salvatore." he stuck his hand out._

_"Kyra Blackthorn."_

_"I have people I want you to meet." he grabbed her hand and practically dragged her down the street._

_"This is The Salvatore Boarding House."_ _Suddenly her stopped in front of a door, and opened it, "Stefan! Elena!"_

_"What Damon?"_

_"This is Kyra." Damon told them, "I met her at the Grill."_

_"You met me five minutes ago and I'm already meeting your friends?" the Witch asked, "You're weird."_

_Suddenly a piece of wood was hurled at him. Kyra put her hand up and caught it mid-air with her powers, before smirking, "I forgot to mention: I'm a Witch."_

**_.._ **

_"Kyra?" the Witch hear a whispering voice from behind her. She saw a flash of a person go by and followed them, seeing that it was Annabelle, Jeremy's 'girlfriend', more like companion. "There's something you should know."_

_Kyra looked at her waiting for an explanation of this important information, until she finally gives her one. "The vampires from the tomb are planning an attack tonight."_

_"Right. And how exactly do you know?" she questioned, not believing her._

_"I went to them, by myself." She confessed, "They think I'm on their side, but I'm not, I swear."_

_Kyra look at her, a confused expression on her face, "They want the founding families dead." she realized, "When is this supposed to happen?"_

_"When the fireworks start."_

_She look around for a minute to see if anybody is listening, and see nobody looking in this direction, "John Gilbert wants to use that little invention that he has on them."_

_"Wait, what?" She almost panics, "well, then we have to get out of here."_

_"It doesn't work." Kyra told her, "It was shut down. Bonnie shut it down, at least she told us she did."_

_"Well, then a lot of people are gonna die."_

_"Where are they right now?" Kyra sighed._

_Annabelle looks around an sighs, "They're already here, Kyra."_

_"Alright, thanks." The Witch gave her a fist bump and ran away to try and find Elena, Stefan and Damon._

_Although, she ran into someone else first, a certain ex-vampire-hunter. "Ric!"_

_"What's up?" He asks as he turns around to look at her, only to find out she was standing right behind him._

_"Kyra!" he scolds, "You have got to stop doing that."_

_She ignored his comment, "Come here for a second." she walked away and he followed her, "Do you just so happen to keep those nifty little vampire weapons in the car?"_

_"Yeah," he says, "I have them everywhere. Here, my loft, Damon's car, your car." he explained, "why do you ask?"_

_"Uh, this place is crawling with tomb vampires and I feel that we may need a stake or two."_

_"Yeah, course." He says, turning in the direction of his car, "I need your keys."_

_She tossed him her car keys, "Good, go."_

_She suddenly heard laughing, and turned her head in the direction of her newly found friends, "Can you imagine?" Elena laughs._

_"What are you doing?" She asks, when Kyra ran up from behind them._

_"Saving your life." They all turn to look at her, yes, Damon was there too. "Fifteen words or less. Tomb Vampires are here. Founding families are their targets. Get her out of here. Now."_

_"Wait, where are you going?"_

_"That's more than fifteen words, Elena."  
_

_She could hear footsteps behind her while she ran off to find John Gilbert. She looked behind her, and there he was: Damon Salvatore._

_"Wait, Jeremy's still out there!" Elena shouts, "We have to find him."_

_"Alright." She turned to Damon and Stefan. "You get her out of here, I'll go find Jeremy. With so many tomb vampires crawling around, we don't want to risk Elena being by herself around here."_

_"No, Kyra, you go with Stefan and Elena to find Jeremy." Damon says, "I'll take care of our John Gilbert situation."_

_Before she could say anything to stop him, he was gone. "Uh, fine. Let's go."_

_They were walking across the street, where there was barely anybody in sight, when Kyra started to hear a fairly high pitched ring that wouldn't stop. "Do you guys hear that?"_

_"Hear what?" Elena asks, "I don't hear anything. Stefan!"_

_She looked over at Elena, seeing that Stefan was nowhere to be found._

_Meanwhile, for Kyra, the ear ringing pain in her head head only intensified. "Kyra, what's happening?" Elena asks._

_"I don't know."  
_

_"Come on, Kyra." Alaric says, while helping her to her feet, "Up you go."_

_"I don't know what happened." Elena told Alaric, "She just dropped."_

_"Yeah." Alaric says, "she's not the only one. She has Stefan's blood in her system." They started carefully helping Kyra down the stairs, "That must be why she's hearing something we're not hearing. The cops are going around, grabbing anyone who's gone down." He says, adjusting the bad of weapons on his shoulder, "Injecting them with vervain."_

_"What?" Elena whisper-yelled, coming to realize, "They're rounding up the vampires."_

_Alaric nods and walks back up the stairs to see if anyone else has gone down._

_"Are you okay?" Elena asked looking at Kyra for answers as to what happened._

_She nods, "It just stopped. I don't know, but I'm fine."_

_"I saw at least five vampires go down on the street. They're taking them to your family's old building." Alaric rushed, coming back to Kyra's side._

_"It's the Gilbert device." Kyra says, "It has to be. It's the only thing that could cause something like this."_

_"But how did he get it to work?" Elena asked, "Bonnie un-spelled it."_

_"Maybe she didn't." Alaric says._

_"Yes, she did." Elena says, "we saw her do it."_

_"No, Alaric is right, Elena." Kyra says, "I mean, think about it. You asked Bonnie to deactivate a device that could protect people against vampires. The only reason it would've affected me is because I have Vampire Blood in me that hasn't left my system yet."  
_

_Kyra suddenly looks around, almost as if in realization, "Where is Damon and Stefan?"_

_"I have no idea." Alaric says, "I haven't seen either of them since all this started."_

_"Can you get my brother? Take him back home?" Elena sighed, seeing Alaric nod._

_"You good, Kyra?" I ask, seeing her slightly nod her head. "Alright. Let's go."_

_They go back up the cement stairs and where Founders Day was mostly being held, "wait, I can hear them."_

_"You can? Where?" I ask, "How?"_

_"I contacted the spirits. They're helping me." she explained, "The buildings on fire." she panics, "the building is on fire."_

_Elena's eyes widened and they start walking towards it and they see John Gilbert. "Where are they?"_

_"With the rest of them." John says, plainly. "It's over for them. Both of them."_

_"You're crazy." Elena glared._

_"Why? Because I'm doing what should've been done 145 years ago? This is the right thing, Elena."_

_"Go ahead, Kyra." He says, looking proud of himself, "I know you're a Witch, but you won't make it out of there alive."_

_"You know the building better than I do. Is there another way in?"_

_"Utility door." Elena told her, rushed. "There's one around the side."_

_"Got it." She says, running off in that direction.  
_

_Kyra got to the utility door, immediately spotting fire. She rolled her eyes and used her power to put the fire out for a short period of time. She made it her mission to get Stefan and Damon out, alive, which she did, just before the fire came back up._

**..**

_"You know, I came into this town wanting to destroy it." Damon says, "Now, I find myself wanting to...protect it. How does that happen?"_

_Kyra just stared at him, "Maybe it happens when you fall for a certain doe eyed brunette? And by that I mean Elena."_

_"I'm not a hero, Kyra." he sighed, "I don't do good. It's not in me."_

_"It doesn't matter what you've done," she told him, "everything can be redeemed if you try hard enough."_

_"No. That's reserved for my brother and you." He sighs, "Maybe Bonnie. Even though she has every reason to hate me, she still helped you save me."_

_"Why do you sound so surprised by that?" She asked, curiously._

_"She did it for you." He walks closer, "which mean that somewhere along the way, you decided that I was worth saving. And, I wanted to thank you for that." he sighed, "So, thank you."_

_She looked at him, strangely, "You're welcome." she said, unsure. "I think."  
_

"What was that?" Elijah asked.

"How I met Damon, Stefan and Elena." I said, "And my first week in Mystic Falls." 


	25. It Wasn't You?

The only female Blackthorn was sitting in the living room all alone. The Mikaelson's had gone home because The Salvatore's called Klaus in some kind of a panic over something ridiculous. It took a lot of convincing, but eventually, she was able to convince them that she was fine at the manor by herself. They reluctantly agreed to go home and they all hugged her before leaving.

Kyra was currently walking outside to meet her brother, Jonathan. He had called a family meeting in the woods behind the house over text. She responded immediately, jumping off her bed and running outside to meet her brothers.

When she got there, she spotted her brothers, all of them looked very confused.

"What's with the family meeting text, brother?" she asked, "What's going on?"

"I didn't send a text." Jonathan defended, "I thought one of you did so I came running out here, only to find out that none of them did. Was it you?"

"I thought it was you." she said, turning to Kayden, Leo and Kayne, "And it was none of you?"

"It had to be you." Kayden said, "I got one from you."

"Well I got one from Jonny." she told them.

"I got one from Kayden." the eldest said.

"I got mine from Leo." Kayne expressed, "So none of us called a family meeting?"

While the Blackthorn Siblings were arguing over who could've possibly sent the text, they didn't notice the light brown-haired male approaching them from one side, and the female coming up from the other.

She put her hand up causing Jonathan, Leo, Kayne, Kyria and Kayden to clutch their heads in pain. She kept her hand up until they all dropped to the ground. She smirked to herself, "We finally got her, honey." she spoke to her fiancé, "Now we can proceed." she said, grabbing twins by the arms and dragging them off, while her fiancé grabbed the other three with a smirk and threw them into the bed of the truck.

\----

Jonathan Troy Blackthorn was the oldest of the Blackthorn siblings. He didn't much care for danger. He only wanted his siblings safe and unharmed. Although, he couldn't say the same for movies. He liked danger in movies, but this was no movie. This was life. He is usually one for tactics, but he had come up with nothing so far. His only concern was where his family was and if they were even safe. He was always one to try and keep his siblings safe and sound. Though, his time, there was nothing he could do, as he had absolutely no clue where they were.

Hearing a crash, he flinched and went to get up.

He couldn't move, and realized he was tied to a chair.

"Great." he mumbled, "Whichever one of you that was, you had better be okay."

\----

Like his sister, Leo Kelton Blackthorn was a fan of anything scary, but this, not so much. He was tied to a chair, duct tape over his mouth. His only thought was his siblings. Are they safe?

That was the only thing he could wonder. He was worried for Kayden, his youngest brother. He was worried for Kayne, his brother and buddy. And he was worried for Kyra, his one and only little sister.

He didn't know what to do. He was so tired and drained from the amount of sedatives he had been injected with that his head fell to his shoulder and he passed out.

\----

Kayne Pearce Blackthorn had woken in a dark room, not one he recognized either, he's never been in here before. It was dark, humid, scary, too warm for him. One thing is for sure, Kayne does not like the dark.

He didn't much care for himself at the moment.

His immediate thought was his twin, not himself. The only thing he cared to know was where his twin sister was located. He was worried for her safety. Is she being tortured? Is she alive? Is she dead? The thought made him want to cry.

Then his head wandered to his brothers. Are they safe?

\----

Kayden Chandler Blackthorn was the youngest of the Siblings. And very like his older brother, not a fan of the dark, which is exactly where he was in this moment: the dark.

He was so afraid, he had a mini-panic attack.

He thought of his older sister, Kyria, and he was able to calm himself down. Kayden used to have severe anxiety, and Kyra was there to help him through it. He imagined her there to coach him through his breathing. He was finally able to calm down.

\----

Much like her twin, it was the same for Kyria Chantelle Rosaria Blackthorn. Her first thought was her twin. She didn't even lift her head from it's painful position before she started panicking. Not for herself, but for her brothers.

She could only think of Kayne: Is he safe? Is he alive? Where is he?

Leo: Is he all right? Alive? Dead? I hope not.

Kayden: Is he alive? Is he okay? Can he breathe? Is he in pain? She was worried for his life, if he was alive, dead, in pain, if he was having a panic attack. She was the one who helped him through all of them, as she suffered through the same thing often, even now.

And Jonathan: she knew he had to contemplating tactics in his head. She could only hope he was safe and unharmed. As he was her oldest brother, she cared for him deeply, and she didn't want to lose him, as he was one of four brothers she actually had left.

She deeply cared for all of them, her twin especially.

She took in her surroundings and wondered, Where am I? Are my brothers here too? How long are we going to be here? Who the hell took us?

\----

TWO MONTHS LATER...

It has been two months of being tied to chairs and sedated.

The siblings have yet to meet their captors, though they were fed regularly. They truly wondered who it was when they were actually able to stay awake long enough to think.

Jonathan, Leo, Kayne, and Kayden, all the male Blackthorn Siblings, were passed out from being sedated so much.

Kyra, on the other hand, was in and out of her thoughts, and her consciousness.

She heard something smash into the door and the hinges move. This being what startled her awake from her half-sleep. The door to the she was in opened and somebody came in. Her vision was blurred from all the sedatives. She had to squint and blink multiple times to get the sleep out of her eyes.

When she finally got her vision clearer, she scowled.

She saw the one person she loathes most in the world, and laughed darkly to herself, "Mother."

The blonde smirked, "Hello, sweet girl."


	26. Immortal

_**THREE MONTHS LATER** _

"What are you doing here, Mother?" Kyra asked, already feeling the loathing part of her that hates her mother come out and she rolled her eyes, "Here to annoy me? Or maybe to send your boy-toy back in here to mess with me?"

"Not exactly." Kareena smirked, "And how did you know I sent him to mess with you?"

"It wasn't hard to figure out when I woke up with a nagging pain between my legs." she rolled her eyes.

"You deserved it." Kareena could only laugh, "And that's not it."

"Well then what are you doing here?" she grumbled, "I'm trying to sleep here."

"Oh, sweet girl." Kareena smiled wickedly, walking behind the chair her daughter was tied to, "Always so sarcastic."

"You know me." she breathed out, "Can you go away now?"

"No, actually, I can't."

Kyra held back from cursing at her, "And why can't you?"

"You'll see."

That was when it went black.

\----

Kyra woke up to the ground being shoved in her face, as in she was pushed to the ground and fell on another body. She lifted her head to see it was Leo who she had landed on, which woke him up. She looked down at her , noticing she was not wearing it before she was wearing something else. She realized they must've changed her clothes before dragging her out here.

"Sis?" he questioned in a daze, "What's going on?"

"I have no idea." she replied, "It was Mother and her boyfriend. They were the ones who kidnapped us."

"Fiancé." Kareena corrected, dragging Kayden's unconscious body towards them, "Say hi to your brother!"

"Well, I would, but he's unconscious." Kyra grumbled, "What did you do to him?"

"Don't worry about that." Kareena smirked, "He'll wake up in a minute."

"Hello, children." A male walked over to them, dragging Kayne and Jonathan's unconscious bodies behind him, "My name is Greg Nelson. Your mothers fiancé."

"Did she convince you to help torture her children?" Leo questioned, unable to move on the ground.

"She told me of her plan and I wanted to help."

"So, what exactly are you going to do to us now?" Kyra asked, conserving energy by laying on the ground and sighing at the pain in her vocal cords, "Can't be any worse," she paused briefly, holding in her groans of pain, "...than being held hostage for three months."

"I can assure you," Greg smirked, before picking up a rock and banging it on the back of each of their heads, "You're wrong."

\----

By the time Kayne had came to, he felt a heat around him and noticed he was surrounded by a ring of fire, with Kyra right next to him. His brothers were in their own rings of fire. Jonathan and Leo were awake, Kayden was on the verge of being awake and Kyra was just waking up.

He was focused on his twin, therefore he hadn't noticed their mother was chanting a spell. None of them had. Jonathan and Leo were tending to Kayden and Kayne was focused on Kyra.

"Sis." Kayne whispered.

Kyra looked up, "Kayne."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said, "My head hurts though."

"Mine too."

"I think all of our heads hurt." Kayden groaned, "What did they use to knock us out with?"

"I think it was a rock." Kyra rubbed reached up and rubbed the back of her neck, "Yeah, that was from a rock."

"It had to be." Leo said.

"It was." Kareena said, "You guys are ready."

"Ready for what?" Kayden asked.

The question was answered when Kareena put her hand up, causing Kyra, Jonathan, Kayne and Leo to grab their heads in pain, as she poured something down Kayden's throat.

"Stop it, Mother!" Kyra yelled, "Ah!"

"It must be done."

"What are you talking about?" Kayne questioned, still clutching his head.

His head was jerked back and something was poured into his mouth that he was forced to swallow. After Kayne, came Kyra and she was also forced to swallow it. Kareena moved onto Leo and Jonathan, getting help from Greg.

Following all of her children being force-fed some weird, disgusting red concoction, she smirked to herself, "Greg, get the thing we talked about."

The siblings were all in a daze and Kyra looked at all of them, noticing blood oozing out of their chests, and she wondered what could've happed when she wasn't looking. She was about to pass out again, until Kareena plunged a knife through her heart as she fell, and her heart stopped. Kareena smirked and dropped her to the ground: .

\----

"Wakey. wakey!" Kareena yelled in their ears.

Kyra shot awake with a gasp, "What's going on?"

She looked around and noticed that her brothers were still dead.

"You're in transition." Kareena smirked, motioning a young girl to come over to her, which she did. The blonde cut into the girls' wrist and shoved it towards her daughter, "Drink it."

"Why?" she panicked, realizing that everything was stronger than before. Kyra could hear the girls heartbeat, smell the blood, "Oh. No, put it away. Get her away."

"Fine." Kareena rolled her eyes, "You leave me with no choice."

She grabbed Kyra's head and pulled her towards the young girl, force feeding her the blood from the human. When she decided that her daughter had enough to complete the transition, she pulled the girls wrist away from her mouth, just as her other children woke up, "Oh, perfect timing, children."

\----

Kyra woke up in the middle of nowhere, she had no idea where she was. She slowly got up and walked down the street. She was not paying any attention when she bumped into a man who she did not know. He didn't smell of human blood, so she knew she was safe for now.

"Who are you?" she asked nervously.

"You're a new Vampire," he paused, "aren't you?"

"Yes, because my mother is crazy." she answered, looking around in alarm, "She turned my brothers and I into Vampires."

"What's your name?"

"Kyra Blackthorn."

His eyes widened, "Are you a Witch too?" he asked, "You smell like a Witch."

"I know. "I was a Witch, but you're not supposed to be able to be a Witch and a Vampire, she told him, "so I don't know if I still am."

"Hey, hey, hey." he put his hands on her shoulders, noticing she was in a state of true panic and couldn't calm down, "You're a new Vampire, Kyra. I can help you."

She was visibly unsure, "Who are you?"

"I'm Marcel Gerard."

"Hello, Marcel." she breathed out, still shaking from the thought of what she now is.

"Stick with me, sweetie." Marcel said, "You'll be fine."


	27. Twin Tuition

REBEKAH'S POV 

It has been four months of non-stop searching for Kyra. We even tried looking for Kayne because they're twins, so we were thinking: if we find him, we find her. Turns out that's not the case, as we haven't found either of them. 

We can't find her anywhere. I don't want to think about the horrifying option: her being dead, but that could be why we can't find her. I am being one hundred percent honest right now: we have looked everywhere. She is nowhere to be found.

The places we have checked started with the Blackthorn Manor, it was completely wiped out of people, no sign of a person there. There was no Kyra, Leo, Kayden, Kayne or Jonathan. I started to think that they maybe decided to go on a family vacation, but then I reasoned with my smarter side and realized it was highly unlikely. 

"Where could she have possibly gone?" Nik nearly yelled as he burst through the door of the mansion, "We've been searching for Kyra for four months and still, nothing." He ranted, "We have tried tracking her, smelling out her scent, going to her favorite places. Nothing." he groaned, "This is so frustrating!" 

"Nik, maybe..." 

"No!" he scowled, "I don't even want to think about that possibility." 

"But maybe--" 

"No, Rebekah!" he yelled, "She's my friend! I refuse to believe she's dead!" he lowered his voice to a whisper, "She's not dead." 

"I refuse to believe it too, Nik." I sad sadly, "She's my best-friend." 

KYRA'S POV

Having to go through the adjusting process to the changes of being a Vampire has been a tough road for me. I was so afraid of what Kol, Elijah, Rebekah and Klaus were going to think that I haven't contacted them yet. I met Marcel Gerard after I woke up in what he told me to be New Orleans and he has been helping me with the cravings, compulsion, and everything else involved with being a Vampire-Witch Hybrid.

I moved locations, and I'm resided, for now, in New Orleans. My family owns a few places over there. Though, that isn't exactly where I am at the moment. And I've changed my number. Whatever is happening in Mystic Falls, I have no idea, I'm out of the Mystic Falls loop of supernatural information. I'm going to need an entire background story when I go back.

I haven't contacted the Mikaelson's at all so far, as I mentioned before, although, who I have called may surprise you. I called Damon, and I can't believe I did, because I hate him, but, I called him, because I knew he would understand what I was going through. I know he must've told Stefan by now. I know that the Mikaelson's would also understand because they went through this exact situation a thousand years ago, but I'm just so afraid to face them, in fear they'll not like who I am now. I can't help it, that's just how I feel. 

Anyway, as of right now, I have important business to attend to: my brothers. I woke up in a completely different, unknown place, without my brothers, and there has got to be a reason for that. And I think I've finally managed to figure this whole ordeal out.

So, here's my explanation that may not make a whole lot of sense: After we all, my brothers and I, went through the transition, my mother and Greg, her fiancé, put us on planes and shipped us to five different corners of the world. The only question is: who do I track down first? 

\----

Knowing my brothers, they have been trying to look for me too. That's just how we are, as Blackthorn's, we are very protective of each other. It's in our nature to be protective over our blood.

Apparently, for Kareena, that wasn't the case. I guess it's a good thing she won't be a Blackthorn for much longer. I don't know when she's getting married, and I don't care, but hopefully it's soon so my brothers and I no longer have to bear the burden of her and that monster of a fiancé she has. 

You don't even want to know half the things he did to me in that cell. It has given me nightmares for months. 

I've finally figured out where to go first. If you're wondering where I am right now, that's an easy question: I'm currently in The United Kingdom, looking for Kayne. I contemplated trying to find one of my other brothers first, but then figured out that finding Kayne first would be best because he can help me track down our three other brothers a lot faster than I would be able to alone. So I'm going to try and find him first, if I can. It's the wonders of Witch Tracking Spells and my blood that are going to help me find Kayden, Leo and Jonathan. 

I grabbed the twin-charm chain around my neck and used my connection to Kayne to find him. We both have one. We wore our own for a while and then switched when I left home. I wear his, he wears mine. Since we are so attached to them, it made a strong connection to the charms. It makes it much easier to find each other when need be. 

This necklace is saying he's close, but I don't see him.

I suddenly crashed into somebody and dropped my phone, "Oh, I'm so sorry." 

"Kyra?" 

I didn't even look up from the ground as I picked up my phone, "How do you know my--" My breath got caught in my throat, "Kayne?" 

"Oh my god." he breaths, "Sis." 

I immediately threw myself into his open arms, "Oh my god, you're alive!" 

"Where have you been?" 

"New Orleans, brother." I pulled my face out of his shoulder, "I was in New Orleans." 

"Follow me." he grabs onto my hand and dragged me to the other side of the street and into a building of apartments, "I woke up here and somebody was there when I opened my eyes. I've been living here for the last few months, ever since I woke up in that alleyway." 

"The same thing happened to me." I said, walking with him to sit on the couch, "I met somebody too. A man named Marcel Gerard, in New Orleans." 

"How are your Vampire urges?" 

"They are definitely better." I smiled, "So much better than they were at first. It didn't take me too long to adjust to my new life. It was actually easier than I thought it would be." I put my hand on the side of his face in wonder, "You cut your hair." 

"Me too." he said, scratching the back of his neck, "I met someone." 

"A girl?" I smiled, seeing him visibly shrink back, "Hey Kayne, you don't need to be embarrassed. You were bound to get a boyfriend eventually." 

He softly smiled, "I'm sorry for keeping it from you." 

"It wasn't really a secret, though." I smirked, "My twin tuition was tingling." 

\----

Kayne and I hung out in his apartment for the day as I filled him in on what has been going on with me for the passed month since we last saw each other and vise versa, before he spoke up about what I originally came here for. 

"Have you managed to find our brothers yet?" 

"I haven't, no." I sighed, getting up from the couch, "I was thinking we could help each other find them." 

"I agree. Here's a map. It has each country on it." he told me, bring over a huge piece of paper to where I was sitting, "It won't give us a specific state, but it will give us a country." 

I looked at the knife on the table and picked it up, "I will never look at knives the same way again." I mentioned as I held the blade and slid it through the inside of my hand to draw blood as it dropped on the map. 

He give me an empathetic look, grabbing my hand, "I know, sis." 

I looked down at the hand he grabbed and he gave me a confused look, "What's the matter?"

"You're holding the hand with my blood on it." 

"I don't care about that." He rolled his eyes, "We have the same blood and we're twins." 

"And Vampires now, apparently." I mused, "We are Vampire-Witch Hybrids, Kayne." 

"It's only going to get tougher from here." 

"Can't wait." I mumbled sarcastically before starting the spell, "Phematos tuas, ravenas blans." 

My blood started moving around on the map in two different directions. 

"Phesmatos tuas sayas," Kayne said, "un rabia tryas." 

The blood finally stopped moving and we could see where our brothers are located. 

"Australia and Canada." I whispered, "They're closer than I thought." 

"Maybe one of them found each other?" Kayne suggests why there are only two locations, "Or maybe two of our brothers are in the same country."


	28. Oh, Brother

**REBEKAH'S POV**

"I really miss her, Elijah." I was talking to my brother on the phone, "She has got to be around somewhere." 

"I know, Rebekah." he replies from the other line, "I have not heard anything about her yet. I've asked multiple Witch Covens and they do not know anything." 

"There hasn't been anything new over here either." I said, "I'll call you if any new clues turn up." 

"I will do the same." 

\----

I was walking the streets to The Grill as I am currently pondering the point of life. I have so much bad going on right now, I don't know if I can handle it. My support system has been slowly falling apart.

For one: Elijah has gone off somewhere because he's ashamed of how much our family has been fighting and how we've been handling those fights. Second: Kol has turned into a bit of a psycho without Kyra, though he definitely still has his humanity. Thirdly: Nik and I are mad at each other, so I can't talk to him.

Fourth and most importantly: My best-friend has disappeared off the face of the earth! She is nowhere to be found. I can't call her because her phone has been disconnected, and she must've gotten a new phone number. I know she isn't dead, she can't be. I have this itching feeling she's still with us, call it a best-friend tuition, but I have not the slightest clue on where to start looking. 

I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around, but nobody was there. I frowned at the weird occurrence, but continued walking anyway. A piece of paper suddenly flew by and landed directly under my foot as I stepped on it. 

"What the bloody hell is this?" I asked myself as I picked it up. 

_Rebekah, call this number. It's a surprise._

_xxx-xxx-xxxx_

_-Anonymous-_

What the hell?

I mean, I'm bored and curious. It does have my name on it...

I contemplated the idea of going through with it before I pulled my phone out of my pocket and dialed the number, listening as it rang. 

\----

**KYRA'S POV**

We got on a plane nine hours ago and we're now in Australia. We checked into a hotel so we don't have any lurkers watching us when we do the locater spell to find Kayden, Jonathan or Leo. I don't know who we're going to find here. 

"Back to the knifes." Kayne says, doing the same thing with the knife as I did in his apartment, "Phesmatos tuas un rabia." 

I watched as his blood spread across the map, "Tuas sayas ut ravena saya." 

"They're close." he says. 

"I can feel it too." I said, drinking my Iced Tea, "I think it might be Leo." 

"How do you know?" 

"I don't know how I know." I said, "I just have a feeling." 

"Your instinct is usually right." he ponders, looking of into the distance before his gaze went back to me, "So I'm going to trust it."

\----

"My sibling instincts are saying he should be close." I told Kayne as I fished my phone out of my pocket, "Hello?" 

There was a pause and a gasp, "Kyra?" 

"Rebekah?" I have a question: how in the world did she manage to get my number? 

"Oh my god!" she yelled happily, "You're alive!" 

"Bekah," I paused, "You don't know how happy I am to hear your voice." 

"Where are you?" she asked, "I'll come to you." 

"Australia." I said. 

"Just stay there," I could hear the smile in her voice, "I'm coming to you."

\----

I'm in the middle of doing the tracking spell again in the hotel room when there is a knock on the door. 

"Hey, brother, can you get that?" I asked, "I'm trying to bleed here." 

He rolled his eyes in amusement, "You're hilarious," he got up from the couch and opened the door, "Rebekah. It's lovely to see you again." he opened his arms for a hug and she gladly accepted it. 

The only thing I saw was a blonde mop of hair before I was crushed in a hug, "Kyrie!" 

I relaxed when I remembered it was just Bekah, "Oh, Bekah. Sorry, freaked me out for a minute." 

"What are you doing?" she asked, though she didn't completely release me as she inhaled my scent. 

"Why are you smelling me?" 

"If you ever disappear again, I'll have your scent ready to look for." She gave me a look, "Why do you and Kayne smell like Vampire?" 

"I'll explain later." I told her, "You didn't tell your brothers where I was, did you?" 

"No, I didn't tell them." I sighed in relief, "I wanted to be the first one to see you. And fine with me, along as you tell me everything." she said, "What are you up to?" 

"Locater spell." I said, "With my blood." 

"Why with your blood?" she questioned curiously, "Who are you looking for?" 

"Our brothers." Kayne added. 

"Phesmatos tras ut dias." I paused, "I found him." 

"Where is he and which one?" Kayne asked walking over to the table. 

"My sibling tuition was right." I said, opening my eyes, "Leo's in a café around the corner, I can see him." 

\----

"Leo!" I yelled as I spotted him sitting in the café. Kayne and Rebekah went to check two of the other cafe's. 

His eyes widened and he immediately got up from his spot, running over at human speed to me, "Kyra!"

"Are you okay?" I asked, savoring the sweetness of my older brothers' hugs. 

"Yeah, I'm okay." he said, squeezing me one last time before letting his grip on me go, keeping his hands on my forearms, "I almost forgot. Sorry, little sister. This is Amie." 

It was then, and only then that I noticed the beautiful young girl sitting in the booth I found him in, "Oh, hello." 

She got up, with a big smile, adjusting her skirt, "Hi. You must be Kyra." 

"I am, yes." I said, "How did you know?" 

"We were just talking about you." 

I smiled at her, genuinely, "Well, that's good to know." I turned to Leo, "She seems lovely, brother." 

\----

"Brother." I spoke into the phone, "No need to look anymore. I found Leo." 

"You did?" he questioned, "Okay, good. I just ran into Rebekah again. We're on our way to where you are. Stay there. We'll find you." 

"How long have you been together?" I asked Leo. 

"About three weeks maybe, even if I didn't know it." 

Amie laughed, "I found him sitting by himself in a café. He was completely alone and there were a bunch of humans around so I didn't want him to lose control. I pretended to be his girlfriend and got him out of there." 

"She taught me to control the urges." 

"That's amazing." I said, "Are you a Vampire too?" 

"I am, yes." Amie smiled, "I didn't want him to be alone." 

"By any chance, do you know how you got here, Leo?" 

"No, unfortunately." he said, "I woke up here. A week later I started thinking up reasons I was here. I finally came to the conclusion that mom and her fiancé must have put us on planes and shipped us to five different corners of the world." 

"That was my guess." 

"And mine." Kayne's voice came from behind me, "Hello, brother."

"Little brother," Leo sighed happily, wrapping his arms around him, "You're alive." 

Kayne returned the hug with a smile, "Of course. I met someone." 

"Who did you meet?" Leo asked as he hugged Rebekah, "It's nice to see you again, Rebekah." 

"Simon." Kayne mumbled shyly. 

I smirked at Rebekah in amusement and she smirked back. 

"A guy?" Leo asked with a surprised expression, "Wow." 

"I mean, are you really that surprised?" I asked, "It's not like he was doing the greatest job at hiding it. And my twin tuition was tingling. So I knew." 

"I'm just, wow, congrats brother." Leo stuttered before he said, "I'm happy for you. I hope you have a long future ahead of you." 

"Thanks, brother." 

I smiled at the interaction before going back to being serious, "Okay. Question: has anyone, and I'm directing this at Leo, found Jonathan and Kayden yet?" 

"I haven't found them yet." Leo said, "I thought you did." 

"We haven't." I sighed, as we started to walk down the road and back to the hotel, "We did a locater spell. It went in two directions. Australia and Canada. We have only found you here, so we can only guess that Jonathan is with Kayden in Canada, or at least they're in the same country." 

"Right." Leo says, getting an understanding of the situation, "Well then, what are we waiting for?" he asked, "Let's go find our brothers." he ran, human-speed, down the road, "Off to Canada we go!" 

Amie looked at us, "Is he always like this?" 

\----

We all, as in Kayne, Leo, Amie, Rebekah and I, arrived in Canada and immediately checked into a hotel. Rebekah and Amie wanted to come too, and we were happy to bring them along. 

"Can someone find something sharp?" I asked, "I need to do a locator spell." 

Amie looked through a drawer, "Oh, here you go. Be careful." 

I cut into my hand, drawing out blood as it dropped onto the map of Canada, "Phesmatos tuas, sayas tuas, ut nelsa." 

"Toronto." I whispered, "And...Montreal." 

"Okay, two different places." Kayne said, "Should we split up?" 

"It may help us find them faster." Bekah said from next to me, "I'm going with _you_. You're not leaving my sight until I get it through my head that my best-friend is actually alive. I can finally breathe." 

"Okay, so we're splitting up." I said, "I'm going with Rebekah. Leo, I'm guessing is going to stick with Amie." They both nodded and I looked at Kayne, "So, brother, you're the only one who needs to make a choice here. So do you wanna go with the fun people or do you wanna third wheel?" 

Leo rolled his eyes, "Thanks, sis." 

I smiled sarcastically, "You're welcome." 

Kayne was about to speak up when there was a knock on the door, "I'll get it." 

Amie and Leo turned to Rebekah and I as we sat don at the table, "So, where is who going?" Leo asked, "Do you want to take Montreal or Toronto?" 

"It's up to you, Bekah." I said, "This is Kingston, so we're in between both places. Same distance to Montreal as it is from Toronto from here, maybe just a few miles difference." 

She thought for a moment, "We'll take Toronto." 

"All right," Amie said., "We'll take Montreal." 

Kayne came back, "Guys?" 

We all looked at him, and he took a breath in, "There's somebody I would like you to meet." Suddenly a brown-eyed, dark brown haired male appeared, "This is Simon Dutra." he said, and pointed to each person as he introduced us, "Simon this is Leo, my brother, and his girlfriend Amie. That's Rebekah, and that's my twin sister, Kyra." 

"Oh, so you're the twin I've heard so much about?" Simon asked coming towards me after he shook the hands of my other brothers, Amie and Rebekah, "I've been waiting to meet you. It's lovely to finally get the chance."

He stuck his hand out and I took it, "Charmer you have here, Kayne." 

He shyly smiled, "I know." 

"Kayne filled me in on what you're doing." Simon told us, "And I wanted to ask if I could be of any help?" 

"I mean, you tag along with Kayne if you'd like," I said, "We're splitting up. Leo and Amie are going to Montreal, and Rebekah and I are going to Toronto." 

"I love Montreal." Simon said, "Sweetie, do you want to tag on with your brother?" 

"I guess so." Kayne said, grabbing his bag, "We can go with whoever you want." 

\----

"Since there is nobody else around," Bekah said, "Can you tell me what happened and why you smell like a Vampire?" 

Rebekah and I were in the car, just about to pass the sign that said 'Toronto' on it. It didn't take nearly as long to get here as I had thought it would. 

"If I tell you now, I'll get flashbacks." I told her, "And that's not good because I'm driving." 

"Promise you'll tell me later?" she asked. 

"Course I will." 

\----

"Kayden!" I yelled, "Little brother!" 

"Kayden!" Bekah called, "Where are you kid?" 

"Kayden!" I suddenly spotted a familiar mop of hair coming this way, "Thank the spirits. Kayden." 

"Kyra!" he shouted when he saw me and ran over, "Sis!" 

"Thank goodness, you're alive." I whispered a I wrapped my arms around him, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah." he said, "Are you? Our brothers?" 

"They're very much alive and well." I ran my hand through his hair, "Kayne and Leo are looking for Jonathan right now." 

"Did they meet people too?" he asked. 

"They did." I said, "Why? Did you?" 

"Yes, a girl named Ana." he told me, "She's my friend." 

"Girlfriend?" I raised my eyebrow. 

"No." he said, "She's just a friend." 

Rebekah came up from behind me, "Oh, good, you found him." 

"Hi Rebekah." Kayden said. 

"Hello." she opened her arms, "Can I have a hug?" 

He smiled and ran straight to her, "Yes you can." 

She wrapped her arms around him when he was close enough, "Are you all right, kid?" 

"Yeah." he said as my phone started ringing, "My sister said that Leo and Kayne are looking for Jonathan." 

"They are." she said. 

"Hello?" I answered. 

"Hey, sis." Kayne replied through the phone, "We found him." 

"Funny." I laughed, "We just found Kayden." 

"That's great." I could hear the smile in his voice, "Let's meet back in Kington. From there we'll get on a plane and go home." 

"Awesome." I sighed happily, "Can't wait." 

I hung up the phone and turned back to Kayden, "Guess what." 

"What?" he asked. 

"They found Jonathan." he smiled and gave a sigh of relief, "Come on, we're going to the car." I said, "Back to Kingston, where we're going to get on a plane and go home." 

\----

"Jonathan." I sighed in relief, "Thank god." 

"Kyra." he ran over and hugged me, "Are you okay?" 

"Totally fine." I smiled, "I'm all good." 

"Where's Kayden?" 

"Behind you." 

He turned around and spotted our younger brother, "Kayden." 

I walked over to Kayne, "Well congrats to us." I grabbed his hand, "We found them in the coarse of a day and a half." 

"I thought it was gonna take longer." he expressed. 

"Yeah." I said, "Me too." 

Jonathan and Leo were talking, Kayden was introducing himself to Amie and Simon and I was watching the interactions with Rebekah, "Guys! Can we go the hell home now?" 

"Yes." Jonathan replied, "Does anybody know where the airport is?" 

"I'll drive." I said, pointing at Kayne, "You'll follow?" 

He nodded, "I'll take Leo, Amie and Simon." 

"Great. I'll take Jonathan, Kayden and Rebekah."


	29. The Gilbert House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What did you do?"
> 
> "We didn't have a choice. He was going to cut off Jeremy's arm!"

**_IN THE GILBERT HOUSE_ **

Elena had earlier tried to bargain with Kol about everything to do with this Silas and Cure situation. He had suspected she was planning something when she kept going into the fridge 'looking for ingredients' for the alcohol they were trying to make, so they could 'have a conversation', as in, Elena was going to stall him until Jeremy could find Bonnie and Matt could find the dagger Rebekah had stolen from Klaus and use it against Kol to put him down.

There was a knock on the door, and nobody moved to answer it.

"I'm sorry." Kol smirked from the opposite side of it, "But I've already been invited in." When he kicked the door in, nobody was to be seen. Elena and Jeremy were off somewhere, hiding and plotting. "Hide and seek. Fun. I'll play."

\----

Kol had eventually decided to call Klaus, "Do you know that your former hybrid blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh, don't pretend you aren't in on it." Kol said, "Your obsession with finding the cure trumps any sibling loyalty you once had."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Klaus was genuine, he really didn't know what Kol was talking about.

"I'm going to chop off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport." Kol threatened, "Then I'm coming for you." He hung up the phone and walked towards the stairs, "Idiots."

Elena took the chance she had with the crossbow and shot Kol in the leg.

\----

**_IN REBEKAH'S HOUSE_ **

Everyone was trying to find the Cure, and Elena of all people wanted it the most. Besides Rebekah, as nobody seems to know, the blonde would like a long human life. Nobody knew of this fact, Kyra Blackthorn, on the other hand, was about to find out.

"So you know this Cure situation?" Kyra asked as Rebekah and herself were getting ready for the day. Putting on their makeup, doing their hair, changing their clothes, what anyone would typically do in the morning. They had a sleepover the night before. Nobody knew Kyra was back in town yet and it was going to stay that way for now.

"Hmm." Rebekah answered, brushing her hair, "What about it?"

"Why does everyone want to find it so bad?"

Though even if Kyra knew about it when this first started, she wouldn't much care for it as she doesn't care for it now. It may surprise you, but she actually likes who she is now compared to who she was before. She is a Vampire-Witch Hybrid and she loves being one.

"Well, Klaus wants to find it because he wants to use it on Elena to make more Hybrids, Elena wants it so she can be human, Stefan wants it to be human and to 'get rid of all the pain and suffering that comes with being a Vampire', as he put it."

"And why do you want it?" Kyra asked.

"There is one thing I've always wanted more than anything..." Rebekah put down her hairbrush and sat on her black and red comforter, "To be human, have a family. A husband, bear my own children, and watch my children raise their kids." she paused, "That was the thing I missed out on most in the world when Esther turned us into Vampires. I mean, unfortunately, Vampires can't procreate."

Kyra wasn't all that surprised by this and she didn't mind either. She didn't want children anyway. She didn't want to pass on the Twin Gene and have her offspring be cursed like she was. She knew if she were to have children, her mother would go after them too and end up destroying them for one of her psychotic plans. She didn't want to risk the destruction of future Blackthorn children, her own especially, and she won't. She can't. So, she could say that being a Vampire is a good thing, something she would call an upside to immortality.

"I'm sorry all of that happened to you Becky." Kyra sighed, playing with her bracelet, "I can understand being betrayed by your own mother."

"Because of the Merge thing with your brother?" Rebekah asked, "Oh, and that reminds me. You never told me why you miraculously disappeared for four months." she scolded, "Don't think I forgot about that, by the way. We couldn't find you anywhere. We looked all over the place and there was absolutely no sign of you anywhere."

"All right, you deserve to know," Kyra sighed, already thinking over what she was going to say, "So, I told you my mother is crazy..."

\----

_**IN THE GILBERT HOUSE** _

Jeremy was down, Elena was staked through the stomach. Kol got mad because the siblings led him on a wild goose chase throughout the house, and then shot him multiple times so he staked Elena trough the abdomen, knocked out Jeremy and dragged him down the stairs before laying him on the kitchen island.

"Now, I'm not a big fan of the Hunter's Curse, so I'm just going to chop off your arm," Kol was casual, like this was something that happened on a regular basis, "But don't worry, I'll heal you up with a bit of blood after." Jeremy was squirming away, "Sorry about the sting." He was about to use the meat cleaver he was holding but then came to a sudden pause, "Wait, hang on, which one is it? Is it left or right?" he was actually thinking about the answer to that question. Jeremy was wearing long sleeves, and the tattoo wasn't visible to anyone but another Hunter or a Potential, therefore Kol wouldn't be able to tell which on it was, "Eh, I'll just do both to be safe."

Elena appeared with Tyler and Caroline next to her, and grabbed a hold of Kol's arm, "No you don't!"

She shoved him aside with the help of her friends, making him trip and fall backwards into the counter as she shoved the cleaver into his chest. Jeremy managed to untie himself and ran over to help Elena. He grabbed the handle on the sink that shoots water and pointed it at Kol, before using it against him. The town water supply was laced with Vervain, therefore it wasn't exactly too stupid of him to use against the Original, but it wasn't exactly smart either.

Elena spotted the indestructible White Oak Stake in Kol's jacket, and shouted as she grabbed it, "Jeremy, now!"

The Gilbert brother caught it and forcefully shoved it into Kol's chest, through his heart, watching as his body burst into flames and he fell to the floor. He was limp and suddenly stopped moving all together. Kol was dead.

Elena smiled at her brother and Jeremy froze, his gaze directly at the front door.

\----

Kyra had a bad feeling. Her stomach was tingling and she could feel that there was something was wrong. Her suspicion was confirmed when she heard a shout from a few blocks over. She widened her eyes, thinking that everyone could hear the yell, but then she remembered that she now has supernatural hearing and she is the only one on the block who would hear it from where she was.

That being said, she walked towards the noise, and what she was seeing made her freeze in her spot and suck in a sharp breath from fright.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked darkly.

Nobody had noticed the Blackthorn yet.

"We didn't have a choice." Elena defended pathetically, "He was going to cut off Jeremy's arm!"

"Liar." Klaus growled, "He wouldn't have been invited in if you hadn't of been setting a trap like the idiots you are."

"You said you were gonna put him down too!" Elena yelled.

"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus shouted, "You killed my brother!" his eyes flashed yellow but then went back to normal, "I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."

"Think about this Klaus. If you kill us, you will never get the cure." Jeremy said defensively, standing in front of his sister in a protective manner, "You'll never be able to make any more of your hybrids."

"I don't care about my bloody hybrids." Klaus growled, "I want the cure so I can destroy it. I was going to kill you lot the second we dug it up, but now I'll just watch you burn instead." he paused, getting angrier, "You killed my brother, now you're going to suffer." He suddenly clutched his head in pain, "Ow."

Kyra watched as Bonnie appeared, sliding in the door passed Klaus, "Invite him in."

"What?" Elena panicked.

"Do it." Bonnie demanded.

"Come in." Jeremy said.

"Finally." Bonnie rolled her eyes and used her powers to drag Klaus through the door, "Living room. Now. Living room, now."

Kyra adverted her confused gaze to the burnt body of Kol, "Oh my god." She whispered to herself, realizing what had happened that was making the Original Hybrid so upset, "Kol, no." Then she remembered, "Klaus..."

Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie ran through the path to the living room and Klaus chased them, but was stopped from getting to them by some magical barrier. He hit it a few times, but he was still trapped.

"Witch," he growled, "You can't do this to me."

"You have no idea what I can do now." Bonnie challenged.

Kyra decided this would be the time to interrupt, coming to the conclusion that Bonnie is a stuck-up Witch with no chance at life if she continues to be cocky about her powers. Kyra stayed hidden for now, putting her hand up, giving those nasty aneurisms to Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Caroline.

"Un rabia ut facto." She wasn't about to let them torture her friend. She wasn't about to let it happen, so she stepped passed the threshold and put her hand up, knocking Bonnie to the floor, Elena caught the angry gaze of the Blackthorn and widened her eyes. She used her magic to push Elena back into the stake that was planted into the wall. It went through her abdomen. Kyra won't kill her yet. She wants her to suffer first. She helped kill Kol and the Blackthorn is majorly pissed off about it.

Bonnie got up, going for Kyra but the stronger Witch caught her before she could, increasing her power, "Let him out."

"I bound the spell to the moon." Bonnie groaned, but she was still smirking, "He's trapped in there for three days."

"We'll see about that." Kyra rolled her eyes, before looking directly at the Hybrid, "Hello, friend."

Klaus' eyes widened at the appearance of his now dead brothers' girl, how much she has changed.

The Blackthorn smirked at his expression, "Get behind me."

He frowned, "I can't. I'm trapped in here."

"No you're not." she smirked at Bonnie. Klaus used his hand to see if the barrier was down, and he widened his eyes slightly and speed-walked to Kyra before getting behind her, "Are you okay?" The Hybrid nodded.

"As for you..." she paused, looking at the group, "Don't try that again, They have a Vampire-Witch Hybrid on their side to help protect them. Tyler and Caroline: I'm disappointed in you. I thought you were actually nice people. Turns out I was wrong. Jeremy: I know you're a Hunter, but don't think I won't hurt you if I have to. Bonnie: do not ever once think again that you're more powerful than me. You're not. Maybe if you were a Blackthorn, which you're not, you might stand a chance. You're weak."

"And you..." she adverted her gaze to the doppelbitch as she likes to call her frequently, using more power to make all their heads hurt more, "You killed Kol. I blame both you and Jeremy for that, because he was a steady part of the job too. So, don't you dare try and kill Rebekah, Elijah or Klaus because they have _me_ and I will reign Hell on whoever was involved in killing them." she paused in thought for a minute, "Kol will want revenge if he ever comes back, and I'm sure he'll find a way. His charms work wonders. Therefore, I am not going to kill you now, I'll leave that job for him to decide what to do with you. But, for now..."

She smirked, before drawing on the power of the full moon, trapping Caroline and Tyler in the living room. They tried to get out but realized they were stuck. "Now your friends are trapped. Seems fitting enough since you attempted to trap Klaus."

Elena was shocked at how much power the Blackthorn Witch had, realizing that she was much stronger than Bonnie.

"Have fun trying to get out, Wolfy and Blondie. Jeremy, Elena and Bonnie are free to get out if they want, but only because they are crucial to finding this cure that I don't have much a care for." Kyra though for a moment, "Well, Elena isn't crucial to this whole thing so I could trap her here, but I want her to suffer. As for you two, you're stuck here." she paused with a shrug and a shake of her head, "I'm realizing now that Blackthorn Magic is more _powerful_ than you'd think." she turned around to look at Klaus, "Come on," she said, walking to the door, "I can't stand being near these idiots for two more seconds."

Klaus didn't object and followed her out the door and down the street. They didn't speak for a good five minutes. Klaus was absorbing the presence of the woman in front of him, that Kyra was alive and she was in one piece. Kyra was in some kind of funk, she just found out her boyfriend died at the hands of those she thought she could trust at least a little bit, even though they used her. She knows now, she can't.

"So, um, Kol is..."

"I know." Kyra sighed, "I'm sorry, Klaus."

"Call me Nik." he said, letting out a sigh as he gave her a half smile, "At this point, you're basically family, call me Nik."

"All right," Kyra forced a smile over her sadness for him, "Nik."

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I should be asking you that," she looked away with a blank expression, "Are you okay, Nik?"

"I'll live, but," Klaus said, "...I don't believe you when you say you're okay."

Kyra rolled her eyes at his blunt way of calling her a fibber, "Why is that?"

"Now I haven't known you for long," he grabbed her arm, making her stop walking as they stood in the middle of the abandoned street, "but I think I've figured you out."

She looked down, kicking a rock, "How so?"

"Observing." he said, "I've noticed a few things."

"Oh, really?" Kyra asked sarcastically.

"You cover your emotions with the opposite feeling." he told her, "You cover happiness and joy with boredom, sadness with hostility and anger. And you cover your combined anger and sadness with sarcasm."

"Um," she looked back up and sighed, "That's..." she breathed in, "...a valid point."

"Why do you cover so many emotions?"

"I was betrayed by my parents, who I held a deep love for." she said, darkly.

Klaus listened intently to what she was saying. He knew the waterworks were in the making, and as her friend, he was going to be there.

"My mother killed my _brother_ and my _father_ in cold blood," she confessed, feeling the tears build in her eyes. Klaus' eyes widened at what she was saying, "she kidnapped my brothers and I, torturing us for three months." The Original Hybrid could feel the anger swirling in him at the revelation and she couldn't hold it in and let a tear slip, "she turned us into Vampire-Witch Hybrids, put us on planes and sent us to five different corners of the world, leaving us to figure out how to control ourselves without each others' support and left us with no guidance." she sighed and laughed through her tears, though it wasn't a real laugh, "We all found somebody to turn to eventually..."

Klaus lowly growled in his throat, "She did _what_?"

"I mean, it doesn't matter anymore." Kyra said, wiping her eyes, as she started walking again, "I'm more powerful now, I guess."

"No, Kyra, no." Klaus stopped her again, "It does matter," he was extremely serious, "It does." he could tell she was holding back tears and he immediately frowned, pulling her into his chest, "Come here."

"I'm sorry." she whispered into his jacket, "I'm sorry, Nik."

"Shhh." he knew she would only get more upset if she talked, so her just let her get her tears out while she was willing to let him be there, "It's okay."


	30. Island

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you even here Elena? Just leave. Out of everyone your presence is the least necessary here."

ON THE EXPEDITION FOR THE CURE

"Couldn't they have hidden this cure in Hawaii?" Damon asked, sharpening a knife with a rock, "Where did you take us?"

"Two hundred miles off the Nova Scotia Mainland." Shane said, "If you recall, the point of the cure was to put it on one of the most secure, desolate islands in the world."

"Oh yeah?" Damon questioned, picking up his bag, "I thought the whole point was that no one found Silas." he paused, "The oldest, deadliest freak in the world."

"Yeah, that too." he held a bottle out, "Sunscreen?"

"Is that a joke?"

"Right."

Kyra quietly laughed to herself as she sat with Stefan and Rebekah, who was glaring at Elena.

"You know, you're not really helping." Stefan said.

"You are perfectly capable of tying a knot." Bekah replied.

"You're giving Elena the evil eye." Stefan sighed, "It's not helping."

"She killed my brother and tried to get you to put a dagger in my back." Rebekah defended.

"She deserves it." Kyra said, "She's a bitch."

"Kyra is right." Bekah says, "Elena is lucky all she's getting is the evil eye."

"You know I can hear you, right?"

"Oh we know," The Blackthorn Witch called out.

"We just don't care." Bekah finished.

Elena dropped her backpack and sped towards Bekah with the White Oak Stake in her hand and attempted to point it at her heart, pulling her hand back to stake her.

Kyra sped in her way, knocking Elena to the ground, as the doppelganger glared at her in anger.

Kyra wasn't intimidated, "Go ahead. Try to kill her. But then you would have to deal with the real problem you have. And that would be that Stefan invited Rebekah here himself."

"I think he likes me again." Bekah teased.

"Maybe he does." I encouraged, turning around to face her, "He clearly doesn't want to pine after Elena's ass anymore."

Rebekah widened her eyes and sped behind me, "Don't you dare try that again!"

"What?" I asked, turning back around, "What did she do?"

"She just tried to stake you, Kyrie."

"Oh did she now?" I smirked, "I knew she was a bitch. She's crazy."

\----

"If there was a less awkward way to do this, I would." Kyra told Jeremy as she kept prodding his skin and taking pictures of the tattooed Hunter's Mark.

"Doesn't bother me." he smiled.

"Don't start to think I'm not pissed at you and your idiot sister for killing Kol."

He frowned, "Look, Kyra, I'm sorry for that. I really am. But I didn't have a choice, he would've killed Elena and me."

"Elena, maybe." she frowned, "He would not have wanted to suffer the Hunter's Curse, so he would have kept you alive." she paused, "And you should be grateful for that." she examined the mark, running her fingers over his inked skin, "These symbols had to of been left for the Hunter's to find the Cure." she pointed at the symbols littering Jeremy's chest, "This is the story of Qetsiyah and Silas. According to Shane, Silas asked Qetsiyah for help. Making a spell for immortality. She helped make him immortal, only to learn he planned to use the same spell on another woman...not her." she told, "When she found out about it she lost it and..."

"...killed the other woman." Jeremy realized.

Kyra nodded, "Everybody has choices. Some people just make the wrong ones."

Jeremy cleared his throat, "Does it say anything about the Hunter's role in all, of this?"

"I was wondering when you'd ask." Shane said as he walked up to them, "Qetsiyah created a cure for immortality an dthen she buried it with Silas, in the hope that he would take it and die. If he did, he would end up on The Other Side with her for all of eternity." he said, "But he wouldn't give her the satisfaction. So, centuries later, her descendants created the Hunters to find him, cure him and kill him." Jeremy raised an eyebrow in confusion, "You know what? I'll explain on the hike."

\----

"Satellite phone lost the signal."

"That's great." Damon said sarcastically.

"Is anyone else a little creeped out?" Elena spoke up.

"Yes." Kyra teased, "By you."

"She's right." Rebekah said, "Why are you even here Elena? Just leave. Out of everyone your presence is the least necessary here."

"Please don't start." Stefan groaned.

"I am merely stating the facts." Rebekah defended, "Jeremy has the spell on his body. Bonnie is the Witch that unseals the cure. Shane is the human compass. Kyra is my best-friend and she's also keen on making sure I don't get killed by Elena and Jeremy because she doesn't trust the Gilbert idiots at all as of right now. Although, I would've dragged her out here with me anyway even if she didn't choose to come here." she said, "You and I have the tombstone. And Elena has absolutely no point in being here."

"What about me?" Damon called.

"You have a nice behind."

\----

"That's great." Damon says, his tone laced with sarcasm, "There is an ax-wielding maniac in the woods and we're camping."

"We're safer her than we are hiking in the dark." Shane pointed out.

Kyra rolled her eyes. She wasn't even tired, she guessed it was the perks of being a Vampire. She would be ready to run from the maniac if she had to, taking Rebekah with her because that's her best-friend.

"Let's keep going." Damon said, "Get in, get out. Where is it?"

"How stupid do you think I am?"

"Stupid enough to raise an Immortal Witch." Damon said, "So, I'd say incredibly stupid."

This peeked the interest of Kyra, "Who's this 'dangerous, doom of the world' threat we're all worrying about?"

"Silas." Damon said, "Apparently he's the most powerful being in the world and the oldest Vampire."

"He's probably not that powerful." Kyra said, "He's not my bloodline."

"He was powerful." Shane said, "Although, I am in your corner all the way, Kyra."

"You'd better be." she mumbled to herself.

\----

"Klaus!" Kyra yelled through the mansion, "You said you wanted my help, correct?"

Kyra had received a call from Klaus, and yes, she had given him her new number. Elijah doesn't have it yet because she hasn't seen him yet, he hasn't been around.

Anyway, she got a call from Klaus asking if she wanted to help him with translating the map. She would rather be doing anything but sitting on an abandoned island so she told everyone she was going home to help Klaus with the map. She wanted to take extra precautions first. Kyra had threatened Elena so severely that she was sure she wasn't going to try and kill Rebekah in her absence. Elena was actually scared, as Kyra just rolled her eyes.

She felt a breeze, "Hello, love." Klaus said, "Yes, follow me. You need to help me translate the map by using the cryptex on the Hunter's Sword."

"Sounds easy enough."

"Good thing I know Aramaic."

"Isn't that a dead language?" Kyra asked, "Last I heard it wasn't used since biblical times."

"I'm guessing it was Qetsiyah's native tongue."

\----

"Um, this one is: requires a Witch and a Hunter in full bloom."

"Silas rests on the far side, the means if his destruction at hand." Klaus said, as he turned the piece on the handle of the sword, "The top of the hilt reveals the key to a nautical map." he suddenly froze.

Kyra raised her eyebrow, "What's up with you?"

"There's only one dose."

"Doesn't that mean they cant use it against you?"

"That's exactly what it means." he said as he pulled out his phone, "Rebekah."

"What, Nik?"

"There is something you should know about the cure." Kyra said.

"What is it, Kyrie?"

Klaus put the phone on speaker and sat back don on the couch, "There's only one dose of it."

"What?"

"There's only one." Kyra confirmed, "So if you want it, you'll need to be the first one to it."

"All right. Thanks, Kyrie." Rebekah said, "We'll be in touch."

Kyra and Klaus heard the beep of the phone signaling the call was ended.


	31. Dead Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth? This is the truth! I don't know what else to do! I don't want these sketches, I don't want this X-Box, and this Bourbon. We can get rid of it. I mean, Alaric's not here to drink it, right? Unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on The Other Side to bring him back to us."

"How are your brothers?" Klaus asked as he and Kyra walked into the Grill, "You did reunite correct?"

"Oh, yes," Kyra said with a small smile, "They're okay."

"I know they're living with you, but are they still in Mystic Falls?"

"Kayden went back to Canada to meet his 'friends' family. Jonathan is doing what he usually does, disappearing randomly." she paused, "Uh, Leo has gone to Australia to see Amie, his girlfriend. And my twin, Kayne, is around. He's everywhere. Doesn't like to stay one place for very long, you know?"

"Sounds oddly very similar to my family." Klaus said, "Rebekah likes to travel. Elijah is always disappearing. And Kol was never one to stay in one place for too long. He just lost interest in certain places." he sighed, "He loved Mystic Falls though."

Kyra scoffed, "Why?"

"Because you were here."

Kyra's phone rang and she groaned before answering it, "What?"

\----

IN THE GILBERT HOUSE

"She has to know he's not coming back right?" Caroline asked Stefan.

"I think deep down, she has to know he won't." he replied, "This is Elena we're talking about. She feels grief more powerfully than anyone else. That's just who she is. I think her denial is the one thing that is protecting her from letting it all in."

"She cant stay like that forever."

"I know, but I don't want to be the one to break her out of it. Not until we know Bonnie is safe, not until we get Damon over here to--"

"Use the sire bond to convince her that everything's all right?"

"I'm not in denial." Elena snuck up from behind them after hearing their conversation from upstairs, "I know that he was Supernatural. But, did you see?" she paused, "His tattoo is gone. The tattoo had the spell that opened Silas' chamber. Maybe it being gone beans that he's fulfilled his supernatural purpose. Maybe he's finally back to normal. I means, it's possible, right?"

"Elena--"

"It's possible Caroline. It is. It may be minuscule but it's still hope. And I'm going to hold on to that hope for as long as I can because there is no way that my brother..." she ran her hand through her hair, "there's no way that my brother is dead." she firmly glared at them, "I'm not in denial."

\----

Stefan and Caroline were standing on the porch talking about what to do.

"Katherine has been running from Klaus for five hundred years." Stefan told her, "That's probably why she stole the cure: she wants to bargain for her freedom."

"I just can't believe after all that, the cure is just gone."

"I know, talk about denial, you know, in my head, I have been thinking there's no way Elena was going to stay a Vampire forever..." Stefan sighed, "And now with no family."

"We can't think about that right now." Caroline smiled sadly, "We need to male plans, lists. We need a funeral or a cover story. Or a funeral and a cover story." she paused, "I should call my mom, she'll know what to do."

"We should get Matt over here."

"You're right. I will call Matt and then I will go tell my mom, and make a list or a casserole or, I don't know, whatever people are supposed to do or make in these situations." she grabbed her jacket and then froze, staring at Stefan, "What's that smell?"

"It's his body." Stefan froze when he caught a whiff of it too, "He's starting to decompose." he looked at Caroline, "Tell your mom to get Doctor Fell over here. And while you're out doing all those things you mentioned: call Kyra."

"Kyra is pretty powerful." Caroline suggested, "Maybe she'll know what to do?"

"That's exactly why I said to call her." Stefan expressed, "She's more powerful than Bonnie."

\----

"Elena..." Meredith sighed, "It looks like Jeremy died of extreme blood loss." Elena nodded, "His neck also appears to be broken. The lack of blood explains why there's no lividity, but his muscles have tightened passed the point of rigor mortis."

"No."

"If he's left unattended to he'll start to bloat." Meredith ignored Elena's protest, trying to get a point across the gentle way, "Within a few hours, his skin will start to discolor, and--"

"No, stop!" Elena protested, "Stop, he's not dead."

"I need you to release the body to me. We'll get him to a funeral home where you and your friends can say goodbye to him."

"No! Shut up! He's not dead! Okay?" That was all it took for Elena to go crazy, and shove her into the wall, "You're all about science? Well here was your science when you used Vampire Blood to save my life, huh?"

"Elena stop it!" Stefan yelled, pulling Elena off of Meredith.

"There is no science here." Elena seemed like she started having a panic attack, but she was being dramatic, "We need magic. We have to find Bonnie." she started fighting against Stefan's arms, "Wait, no! Kyra is more powerful." she yelled, "We need Kyra. Somebody just get me Kyra!" 

\----

Klaus and Kyra strolled in the front door of the Gilbert house only to hear a whole lot of yelling.

"Elena, it looks like Jeremy died of extreme blood loss. His neck also appears to be broken. The lack of blood explains why there's no lividity, but his muscles have tightened passed the point of rigor mortis."

"No."

Klaus and Kyra looked at each other with a 'what the hell' expression.

'What the hell happened while we were gone?' Kyra mouthed to Klaus.

He shrugged, a confused expression on his features, "I dont know." he sniffed the air, "Is that a rotting body?"

Kyra used her heightened senses, "I think it is..."

"If he's left unattended to he'll start to bloat. Within a few hours, his skin will start to discolor, and--"

"No, stop! Stop, he's not dead."

"I need you to release the body to me. We'll get him to a funeral home where you and your friends can say goodbye to him."

"No! Shut up! He's not dead! Okay?" The Hybrids could hear somebody being slammed into a wall, "You're all about science? Well here was your science when you used Vampire Blood to save my life, huh?"

"Elena stop it!" they heard Stefan yell.

"There is no science here." Kyra could hear that Elena's breathing was off, but she knew the doppelganger was just being dramatic, "We need magic. We have to find Bonnie." they could hear as she struggled against somebody's arms, "Wait, no! Kyra is more powerful." she yelled, "We need Kyra. Kyra can fix this! Somebody just get me Kyra!"

Kyra looked at Klaus with an annoyed expression, and rolled her eyes before climbing up the stairs with him following directly behind her, "All right! I'm here. What do you leeches want from me?"

"Kyra!" Elena breathed a sigh of relief, "Thank god you're here. I need you to help Jeremy."

"Oh, you want me to help you?" Kyra asked, "You want me to help your brother?" she scoffed, "after you so mercilessly killed Kol?"

"Help him!" Elena punched Kyra across the face, pushed her into a wall and sped towards her, letting the veins under her eyes show before growling in her face, "Now!"

"You won't be getting my help..." Kyra's lit up, her Vampire-Witch Hybrid eyes, the color depends on her mood, and she growled at Elena, "...not with that treatment." she looked down at the shoulder Elena was trying to squeeze with her strength to hurt her, "If you don't get your hand off me, you'll be suffering with a case of aneurisms throughout the rest of your pathetic excuse of a life."

"Sorry." Elena immediately removed her hand, "Now, can you please help him?"

Kyra glared at Elena as her eyes slowly went from golden back to normal, "How much blood did he lose?"

"A lot." Stefan said, "And Silas snapped his neck."

Kyra knocked her shoulder into Elena's and trailed towards Jeremy, "Seems like he lost all of his blood."

"He did." Meredith said, "Whoever this Silas character is, he drained Jeremy completely dry."

"I'm sorry, Elena." Kyra looked up, genuinely apologetic, "There's nothing I can do. Not for you."

\----

"What are we going to do?" Elena yelled, "Kyra doesn't want to help!"

"You need to accept it," Stefan stated calmly, looking at Jeremy's body that was on the couch, "Kyra is still pissed at you for killing Kol, and so is Klaus. Who knows? He could've convinced Kyra not to help."

"Now why would I do that?" Klaus asked, walking into the living room with Kyra behind him, "I'm not that cruel."

"Yes you are." Kyra said.

Klaus smiled at her in amusement, "Thanks, love."

"Where's Bonnie?" Elena asked.

"Matt took her home." Caroline said, "We thought it would be best."

"Fine." Elena grumbled, taking out a bottle of lighter fluid and emptying the bottle out on the counter, "We'll have to do this the hard way."

Caroline and Stefan flinched as she threw the bottle across the room and stormed into the living room, "Elena, what are yo doing?"

"I heard you talking to Kyra earlier!" she said, We need a cover story, right? What are we gonna say? Animal attack?" she questioned, "Tumbled down the stairs? No. We burn the house down with him inside of it."

Kyra rolled her eyes, "Don't be a baby, Elena."

"Elena, stop it!" Stefan yelled.

"Why? Because you want me to not be in denial? You want me to face the truth? This is the truth! I don't know what else to do! I don't want these sketches, I don't want this X-Box, and this Bourbon. We can get rid of it. I mean, Alaric's not here to drink it, right? Unless you guys are willing to bring back every supernatural creature on The Other Side to bring him back to us." Elena yelled as she walked towards Damon, "Would you? I know you want your drinking buddy back. Would you Damon? Because I wouldn't."

She let her tears slip out of her eyes as Damon, Stefan and Caroline watched her in sympathy, "I mean, does that make me a bad person? I have no idea." she yanked Jeremy's ring off his finger, throwing it to Damon and it nearly hit him in the face, "He's not gonna need that anymore."

"Elena stop it, you're scaring me!" Caroline yelled.

Klaus and Kyra watched the scene with blank expressions, unsure what the outcome of this was going to be.

"What else are we supposed to do with his body, Caroline?" Elena shouted as she threw a picture frame on the floor, the glass breaking, "There's no more room in the Gilbert family plot! Jenna and John took the last spots." She walked over to the shelf on the wall and grabbed a match, striking it on the wall.

"No, no, no." Stefan pleaded with her, "Elena, stop. Dont do this."

"There is nothing left for me here, Stefan!" she cried, "Every inch of this house is filled with memories of the people who I love that have died. My mom, my dad, Jeremy and Ric, Jenna, John, even John!" she whined, not noticing how the fire on the match was slowly sliding down the wood, "What am I supposed to do? There's nothing left for me--ah!" she winced as she dropped the match.

Damon caught it before it ignited the fire, "Elena, I need you to calm down."

"No, no, no, no. I can't. I cant. I cant." Elena dropped to her knees, clutching her chest.

Caroline looked down, holding back tears of her own. Stefan felt helpless, and Damon was contemplating just what to do.

Kyra and Klaus on the other hand, didn't much care for the doppelgangers' emotions or how much hurt she was in. They didn't care for her well-being. Klaus saw them as useless and Kyra saw them as traitor and unnecessary.

Admittedly Kyra felt a pang of pity for Elena, but she certainly wasn't going to say it out loud or help the traitors who messed her up, used her for her magic for almost two years before she found out what was really going on, and killed her boyfriend. She was still very angry about that. 

"It hurts. Please stop make it stop," she cried, "it hurts. It hurts." she sobbed, "It hurts. Make it stop. Please make it stop. Kyra make it stop!"

All eyes adverted to Kyra, "There's nothing I can do to ease your emotions, Elena. That's all on you." she said with a blank face, "How about you get your sire to do that for you?"

"Kyra, please. Make it stop, it hurts." Apparently the doppelganger was crying and sobbing so much, she didn't hear a single word the Vampire-Witch Hybrid said, "It feels like my heart is being crushed. Make it stop. Please."

Kyra stayed silent, looking down at the floor, as if staring at the white tile and the worn out tan rug would help her current predicament: there being nothing she could do. She wasn't so much sure if it was that she couldn't do anything or that she didn't want to do anything. And even if she did, she wouldn't.

Realizing that Kyra was just being stubborn or there really was nothing she could do, Stefan spoke up, "Damon. Help her."

Damon looked back and forth between Stefan and Elena, before pulling the sobbing female into his chest, "Let me help you. I want you to let me help you."

She looked up at him, "How?"

"Turn it off." he said.

"No," Stefan went to step forward, but Damon stopped him.

"Just turn it off." Damon whispered, "And everything will be okay."

Kyra felt her tear ducts swell up, but she refrained from letting anything loose. Klaus was the only one who noticed.

She knew exactly what Damon was talking about, what he meant by 'turn it off', and she nearly stopped him herself. But, she held herself back from doing so by leaning against the wall next to Klaus, acting like she didn't care. She couldn't imagine losing her own humanity. She knew that Elena, losing her humanity was inevitably going to destroy her.

"How?" Elena whispered, "How, why?"

"Just turn it off. It's what you have to do." Damon whispered back, "It's what I want you to do."

There was complete silence for about twenty seconds as Caroline, Damon, Stefan, Klaus and Kyra watched as Elena's eyes went from having sadness and despair in them, to holding nothing. 

\----

"Why couldn't you just do something Kyra?" Stefan interrogated as he, Damon, Klaus and Kyra were standing on the front porch, discussing what just happened inside.

"I know there was something you could've done for Jeremy!" Damon whisper-yelled, and he paused in what he thought to be realization, "Did Klaus compel you?"

Klaus went to protest but Kyra beat him to it, "I asked him to compel me yesterday. It didn't work." she said,

The Salvatore's' eyes widened in shock, "What did you just say?"

"I can't be compelled." she replied with a smirk, "It was completely my choice. I didn't bring her brother back because she and Jeremy killed Kol and I made a promise to myself, and to him, that I would make her suffer until he can torture your precious girlfriend himself." she smirked, "And I will."

"Come on Kyra." Damon groaned, "Let bygones be bygones."

Damon and Stefan clutched their heads and groaned as Kyra gave them the most painful aneurisms they've ever experienced, "I'll let bygones be bygones when Hell freezes over."


	32. Twin Catch-Up, Plus One

I couldn't stand humanity-less Elena Gilbert, so I left Mystic Falls, again. I joined my twin brother in the UK where he was currently living with his boyfriend. I forgot to tell you, they're living together now. Great, huh? I'm glad my twin is finally finding what I'm hoping is love.

"Hey, sis." Kayne said as he plopped on the couch next to me turning on the TV, "What have you been up to?"

"It's certainly been an eventful two weeks." I said, "So, what happened was--wait, where's Simon?"

"He's in the kitchen." he replied, just as the Vampire in question walked in the room, "Oh, there he is."

"Hello, Kyra." Simon said as he sat down next to Kayne with a tray of cookies in his hand, "You look stress. Take what you'd like." he offered.

I shrugged and grabbed a cookie, "Thank you."

"No problem," he smiled, "Don't let me interrupt your story." he gestured me to continue, "Please."

"Okay. I guess it's time for twin catch-up, plus one." I smiled, "So it started when Rebekah, Klaus, Kol, and the people who used me for my magic found out about a cure for vampirism. Kol didn't want them to find it from what I heard and went mad trying to keep them from getting to it." I paused, "They killed Kol."

"Who did?" Simon asked.

"Jeremy and Elena Gilbert." I told, "A Hunter and a Vampire Doppelganger."

"Oh, sis," Kayne sighed, "I'm so sorry. Here." he handed me a cup of hot cocoa.

"It's fine. I'm in the process of making her suffer. Her brother died and I refused to bring him back." I said, "Um, anyway, uh, I went with them to this mystical island to find this cure I could've sworn didn't exist. But, turns out I was wrong."

Kayne got more comfortable on the couch, "It actually exists?"

"It did." I said, "Do you remember the story father used to tell us of the powerful physic immortal vampire who could do anything?" He nodded, "Well, turns out, it's not just a story." I paused, "Silas is real..." I put my cup of hot cocoa on the table in front of the couch, "He forced Bonnie, a Witch, to drop the veil to The Other Side. Silas can get inside people's heads, and know everything about them in an instant." I explained, "He got into mine."

Kayne's eyes widened, "What?"

"So here it is...."

_Kyria was walking outside after a nasty run-in with humanity-less Elena, when she bumped into someone, "Oh, I'm sorry--" she cut herself off, "Kol?"_

_"Hello, darling."_

_"How are you here?"_

_"Does that really matter?"_

_"Wait..." She trailed off, her smile fading, "You're not real. Kol, he, Kol died at the hands of the Gilbert's." She slowly backed away, "You're not real. You're not Kol."_

_"Yes I am."_

_"No, you're not." Her eyes lit up golden, "Silas..."_

_"Okay, okay." He surrendered, "You caught me. I'm not Kol." He said, "But I am just trying to help you, Kyra."_

_"How do you suppose you're helping me?" She asked, sarcastically, getting angry as a few car alarms went off and the wind picked up, "You wait until I lose control and then you swoop in and attempt to rescue me."_

_"No." He told her, "I am genuinely trying to help you." He slowly walked closer to her, still appearing to be her dead boyfriend, and watched as the foundation of the sidewalk lit on fire, "You didn't mean to do that did you?"_

_Kyra shrugged, "Maybe I did." The fire got worse._

_"Control, Kyra." He yelled over the wind, "Control."_

_"Get out of my head." she whispered as her eyes lit up again, "You're not welcome in here."_

"Wait, so, this Silas character got into your head?"

"He did." I sighed, "Tormented me for days until I learned how to block him out." I remembered another detail, "There's more to the story than we thought. Qetsiyah and Silas were lovers, and Silas was her true love, but she was not his..."

_"Kyra." Stefan whispered, "Kyra, hey."_

_"How did I get here?" she mumbled._

_"I found you, alone, in the woods." a beautiful brunette woman said, "And Stefan I helped drag out of a safe in the quarry." she gave the Blackthorn a small smile, "I'm Qetsiyah, but I'm not fond of that name so, please, call me Tessa."_

_"Okay, Tessa," Kyra dragged out, "well, why didn't you just leave me in the woods?" she asked, "Why did you bring me here?" she noticed the stinging pain the back of her head, "And who snapped my neck?"_

_"That would be Damon and Elena." Stefan said, "First Elena, then Damon."_

_"Why the hell did they think that was a good idea?" Qetsiyah asked, "One thing I've learned, never make a Blackthorn angry."_

_"How do you know my last name?"_

_"Your presence reminds me of a Blackthorn I knew a long time ago." The 2,000 year old witch answered, "Do you look anything alike? No." she said, "Kyria Chantelle Rosaria Blackthorn, you are by far, much, much prettier."_

_The Blackthorn Witch was confused, "You knew my ancestor?"_

_"I knew a lot of them, the Coven to be exact."_

_"Prove it."_

_"Your Coven's alternate name is The Gemini Coven." Kyra's eyes widened, "What did you think I was lying?"_

_"Well, you are two-thousand year old Witch who seems to hate everybody so I kind of figured..."_

_"You're right. I do hate a lot of people." Qetsiyah stated, "But a Blackthorn, I could never."_

_"Why are you even here, Tessa?" Stefan asked, helping Kyra off the floor and next to him on the couch._

_"Bonnie lowered the veil, I saw an opportunity." she replied, "I'm here for Kyria." she paused, "And you, Stefan, but leave us. I need to speak with Kyria right now. I'll get back to you later."_

_Stefan looked at her and Kyra suspiciously before reluctantly leaving the room._

_"The Blackthorn Coven is the very first Witch bloodline of the world." Qetsiyah explained, "Based on that, they were and are very powerful. They are the most powerful Coven in the world of Witchcraft. I heard a legend 2,000 years ago, and it was said that The Blackthorn Coven would face an eminent danger in the far future." she said, "One of your ancestors told me there would be a specific set of twins that would be in great danger." she looked directly at Kyra, "The twins are Kayne and yourself."_

_"Why tell me that?" Kyra asked, "I already knew. Stupid Merging." she grumbled, "And while we're on the subject, why and how did you know my family?"_

_"I knew them so well, that I considered..." Qetsiyah paused, "...I considered them family."_

_"You considered my family as your own?"_

_"The leaders at the time were Johnathan and his sister," she replied, "They invited me to join their family."_

_"Well, congratulations." Kyra's sarcasm was dripping through, "You've joined Hell."_

"Why would she tell you about the Merge?" Kayne asked me, "We already knew about that."

"She was trying to prove to me she really did know our family." I paused in thought, "There's more. And it's not pleasant either..."

_Qetsiyah looked at her strangely, "Kyria, do you know the meaning of your name?"_

_"Of course I do," she said, "Hell."_

_"The Blackthorn started as a tree. At a time,_ _The Blackthorn was seen as a Guardian, a balance between the Light and the Dark. Known, it was thought to be one of the trees that crosses, or separates the barrier between the normal world and our world."_

_Kyra stared at her, interest sparked, "Continue."_

_"This is going to be a long explanation, so bear with me..." Qetsiyah said as she sat next to Kyra, "Now, initially, this was not meant to be taken in by people in a bad way." she explained, "But, with the establishment of contradicting religions, however, The Blackthorn was bound on more negative suppositions. The legend I heard is that the The Blackthorn is the carrier of the most sinister reputation in Celtic tree lore and has long since been connected with darkness, mystery. It's referred to in our world as the keeper of dark secrets, it is known as being a tool capable of keeping evil subdued." she said, "_ _As true to the myth of its old world reputation, The Blackthorn is also linked with protection."_

_Kyra's eyebrow raised, "I hardly think my name has anything to do with protection."_

_Qetsiyah sighed, "Not only can it be used to contain evil and keep it underway, but it also can be utilized as a borderline to keep out the bad." she explained vividly, "The ancient Celtic name for Blackthorn being 'straif', also known as strife or strive, is equally illustrated in multiple tales throughout the world as a tree of great threat._ _Witches were also said to have utilized this specific tree for many wicked purposes, which only made the myth more mysterious and scary in the eyes of the people, the mortals." she said._

_"When the tree wasn't related to witches or death directly, it was a symbol for war, which usually led to death or other misfortune. This tree had an extremely horrid reputation and it_ _wasn't much assisted by being known as the tree of destiny: a tree that is symbolic of ones fate, particularly of all the outside influences that must be obeyed and followed. Or it will seek its vengeance." she told,_ _"The Blackthorn has also been seen as a test of loyalty and how far one will go for those they love."_

_"That seems a bit dark and dreary to be true."_

_"It is true." Qetsiyah said, "I promise you, it is."_

_"I honestly wouldn't be surprised, so I'll just take your word for it." Kyra said, "The idiot eavesdropping from the bathroom told me about when Bonnie dropped the veil." she said, "She was trying to summon you?"_

_"She tried. I refused to show up." Qetsiyah mused, "That poor little girl thought I would show up for her. She was so confident that using my calcified blood in that tombstone would force me to speak to her."_

_"Yeah," Kyra smirked, "Bonnie is overly confident when she has nothing to be confident about."_

_"Exactly." the two Witches smiled at each other, "You know, I would have shown up for you."_

_"What?"_

_"If it was you trying to summon me, Kyria, I absolutely would have shown up." Qetsiyah told her, "I'll always appear for a Blackthorn. You especially."_ _she said, "I have been watching you from The Other Side for seventeen years. You're snarky with your remarks. That's something I admire." she put down her cup, "Remember: we're family."_

"You earned the favor of a two thousand year old Witch?" Simon asked, "Wow."

"I guess I did." I said, "Qetsiyah really isn't that bad of a person."

"She's a part of our family?"

"That's what she told me. I really don't mind that she is." I replied, "She's a good person with a very broken heart."

\----------------------------------

_Elijah,_

_I wrote a letter to your brother too, but I figured I may as well write to you as well. I told him I woke in New Orleans after my transition, which he won't know until he reads my letter. I told him of a Witch that resides there named Jane-Anne Deveraux, who is plotting a move against him. That is very much true._

_But, I did leave something out. One very, very big detail. I know it sounds insane, impossible even, but my instincts have never failed me once. I didn't tell Nik, but I will tell you._

_Hayley Marshall: a werewolf, carrying his child._

_Knowing you, you're going to follow him to New Orleans and try your best to convince him to take in this child as his own, and not let it get killed. Nik is not going to be happy about any of this, which is why I thought you deserved a heads up before things get too out of hand. And also why I made sure you would get this before Nik received his own._

_Promise me something?_

_Stay by the side of your brother. He will have a hard time adjusting to his future title. You and I of all people know that._

_Good luck, my friend._

_Fondly,_

_Kyria Blackthorn_

\--

_Nik,_

_I know you spoke to me of a place your family used to quite enjoy before Mikael hunted you down and chased you all away from it. That city was New Orleans. And it's where I woke from my short-lived slumber after my transition. I knew a lot of Witches there, in New Orleans, as it's where I spent the month after my transition where the memories of what my mother's fiancé did to me lingered in my brain until I decided to do something about it and go find my brothers in four other countries of the world._

_I hear Elijah has refused to give you the cure, and I know that things must be hard right now. I am sincerely sorry for not being there to help you through these desperate, fearful, darkening times. I truly am, Nik. I have a suspicion on a certain something, but I can't be sure if it's true or not. I know what I'm about to say is going to sound completely crazy, but my instincts never lie, just ask my twin. He would tell you._

_I can't give you what you need right now, which is support, but what I can give you is this: Jane-Anne Deveraux. Hunt her down. She's plotting something big._

_Find her._

_Fondly, your friend,_

_Kyria Blackthorn_


	33. Idiots

If the way things are going now continue in this downward spiral, I don't know what's going to happen...

All right, very brief recap of the passed two months: I compelled Elena to stake herself in the leg, just for my amusement. And revenge, as it was right after she attacked me and tried to kill me. But that was when her humanity was off, eventually Stefan, Damon and I got her to flip the switch back on. Bonnie lowered the veil, Kol tried to kill Elena which I may or may not of helped him with, Bonnie did a spell to keep Jeremy on this side and died because of it. Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, Stefan and Matt graduated. Silas started messing with everybody's heads, I learned how to block him out by contacting Alec on The Other Side, I followed Damon, Elena and Katherine through the woods. Damon and Elena took turns snapping my neck.

All good? Okay.

I met Qetsiyah, or Tessa, she told me some disturbing information, and she told me we were family because my Coven, in earlier years, two thousand years ago, invited her to join them, which would mean as long as she is around, she's one of us, which I don't mind. I like her. We even went to the movies, played pool, went for lunch a few times.

I enjoy hanging around her. She really isn't as bad as everyone is making her out to be. She is genuinely a good person. She is a woman scorned, betrayed by love. I know what everyone thinks, what they think they know. They know Shane's version of the story, and they know Silas' version of the story. People these days are so gullible, they never think to get both sides of the story.

How are you supposed to know the entire situation if you don't get both sides of the story? One person could be lying, and Silas is the liar here.

Tessa is telling the truth.

I know it, I can feel it. She isn't lying. My twin and I have this uncanny ability to sense when somebody is lying to us. Apparently it didn't work well for me two years ago, but it definitely works now. I learned how to use it properly after I was betrayed by a bunch of idiots. What truly fascinates me, is how Silas could be so determined to bring Tessa down.

Why would you want to hurt somebody you were once in love with? It doesn't make sense. Then again, now that I think about it, Silas is a deranged psycho, so, it does kind of make sense for his side of the story, his reasoning for wanting to take down Tessa and his plans to be confusing.

Crazy two- thousand year old physic psycho.

\----

"Most would have run away by now." I said to Rebekah on the phone, "Where is Elijah?"

"I don't know," she sighed, "I cant find him anywhere." she gasps, "maybe Nik daggered him..."

"Oh, man," I rolled my eyes, "he's back to the old dagger tricks again."

"Does he realize what that makes us think?" she asked me, "It makes us think he doesn't care about us, that he doesn't love us. Is that what he's trying to do? Make us turn against him?"

"Nik loves you, he loves all of you. That much I can tell you." I said, "I mean, I guess Nik isn't great with expressing feelings. Then again, neither am I. It's just not something I seem to be capable of. I don't think that's what he's trying to do. I k ow he says he does it to protect you, but I don't know. It seems to me like the 'daggering my siblings because I am trying to protect them' goes into something deeper." I paused, "He also does it when he is angry at you guys, or if he wants to end conversation and whoever he's talking to won't shut up."

"Well, that's true," she says, "But why doesn't he just explain to us why he does it?" she asked, "I am sure we would understand his reasoning. Family is everything, no matter what."

"Nik is a complicated person." I told her, "But you already knew that. I've asked my brother about this before and he told me that most of the time when a brother gets angry and lashes out, he isn't necessarily mad at you, he's mad at himself and the world." I explained, "I'm not sure how true that is, but take it as you will. Just don't get yourself daggered." I laughed, "I need my best-friend."

"And I need mine," I could hear the frown in her voice, "I wish you were here right now."

"Here's my advice to you: do not put yourself in his way." I said, "It will never end well. Men are very prideful. They'll never admit when they're wrong, unfortunately, but he is your brother so you know he loves you."

"Thank you, Kyrie." she said, "You're the greatest friend I have ever had."

\----

My twin and Simon were on the couch, cuddling, looking to be in love.

I guess I wouldn't know what love is.

The only person who ever came extremely close to my _love_ was Kol Mikaelson. He was truly a charmer and very close to breaking down my walls. I don't really know now, though. Even if he were to come back from The Other Side, where I'm sure he is, I can't say it would be the same. I really can't help it.

I'm more broken now than I was before.

Anyone could understand why: I was kidnapped by my mother, tortured, violated multiple times on various occasions, and abused for three months before I was turned into an Original Vampire-Witch Hybrid who can't be compelled, along with my brothers. I've figured out I'm stronger and faster than a normal Vampire and I have also discovered I can compel other Vampires just like Nik, Elijah, and Rebekah, and Kol if he were here...

"I don't know how these people think their plans are logical." I rolled my eyes at the blonde on the TV screen running away from the killer, "Who would willingly run into something they know is a dead end?"

"I would have never done that." Simon said, "She should have ran away. Not walked straight to him, she lead herself to a trap. He's a killer!" he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "she should not have walked right into a trap. Idiot."

"The main characters in these horror movies can be stupid." Kayne said, as I nodded in agreement, "That's just the way they are. Especially when they are in a life or death situation."

I felt my phone vibrating in my pocket and looked at the Caller ID, "Speaking of stupid," I rolled my eyes, "It's Stefan."

"Why do they always have to bother you?" Kayne asked, "It's twin time." he glanced at the male next to him, "Plus, Simon."

"They're idiots," I said, pressing the answer button, "Just like the characters in these movies. Hello?"

 _"Hey, Kyra."_ a voice that wasn't Stefan's replied, _"Where are you?"_

"Hey, Tessa." I replied, "I'm with my twin brother and friend."

"I have some news I would love to share with you." I could hear the smile in her voice, "You're not in Virginia, I can tell, and I would rather tell you in person. If you don't mind coming back."

"Whatever it is, you sound happy about it, so," I laughed, "I'll be there. I'm on my way."


	34. The Anchor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Here is my proposal. In order to keep The Other Side in place you need something to anchor the spell. Something powerful, like an immoral being powerful. Amara was obviously a great choice until she downed the cure. Now, would you consider someone who's dead but stuck on The Other Side a viable candidate?"

"Tess!" I squealed in excitement as she opened the cabin door with a smile.

"I didn't think you'd get here so fast."

"I wanted to see what had you so happy." I said, as I wandered to the fridge, looking for blood bags.

"On the top shelf, Sweet Pea."

"Oh, thank you." I looked back at her, opening one of them, "So, what's this news you're so excited about?"

"Silas took the cure." She pulled me to sit on the couch with her, "He's a Witch, he's mortal. That means I can kill him."

"He took the cure?" I asked, taking another sip of the blood bad, "That's awesome! You'll finally get your revenge."

"Yes, but there's one problem."

"What is it?"

"At the party I went to the last night, he pretended to be Stefan and read my mind." she stood from the couch, "He figured out where the anchor is."

"Great." I sighed, also getting up, "So, what now?"

"Do you remember that old, ancient story I told you about the travelers?"

"Vaguely."

"The travelers, well, you know how Silas wants to destroy The Other Side so he can be at peace with that slut Amara that he calls his one true love?" I nodded, "The travelers don't want that."

"Why not?"

"Well, that is very important because they know that the only thing standing between his one true love and peace is the anchor." she said, "The travelers have been in possession of the anchor for two-thousand years. They constantly move it so it doesn't fall into the wrong hands. They won't let him get near it, at least not before I kill him."

"Thinking ahead," I suggested, she nodded for me to continue, "What if they fail?"

"He won't destroy it." she shrugged, "He won't be able to."

"Okay," I stated, "Why not?"

She smirked, "Think, Sweet Pea."

I paused in thought before realizing, "The Anchor is Amara."

\----

At some point, Stefan and Elena showed up, but couldn't get out because we're trapped here until sundown, which it almost is, by a spell Silas performed on the cabin. Tessa was on the phone with Damon, Stefan and Elena were on the couch.

"Ugh, why are you two so pathetic?"

Elena looked offended, "What?"

I looked at her, "Well, you it's simple: you're weak." I eyed Stefan, "And poor Stefan. Always so broody, sad, weak. I could kind of pity you. Why do you always look so angry when you hunt your food? What did the bunnies ever do to you?"

"You better watch your mouth!" Elena yelled, just as Tessa waltzed back in the room.

"What's going on here?"

"I called Elena weak, and Stefan broody." I answered, "And I said that I could pity him." I smirked, "Elena isn't very happy."

"She's never happy. And you're right." Tessa stated, "She is weak. Just like Amara."

I widened my eyes at what Stefan was about to do, "Tess, watch out!"

Unfortunately, it was too late.

He had jammed a butcher knife through her stomach, "Elena, run!" She did and I went to go to Tessa before I was knocked into the countertop and the knife was plunged into my abdomen too before he followed after Elena.

I healed in ten seconds, not even, then crawled over to Tessa, "Hey, Tess." I bit into my wrist, "Drink."

She slowly lifted her head up and weakly grabbed a hold of my wrist, drinking some of my blood, "Thank you, Sweet Pea."

"Are you okay?"

She nodded, "I thought I could trust him."

"I did too." I said, "I thought I could trust a lot of people."

She smiled sadly, "I know, Sweet Pea. It will get better one day."

\----

"Here is my proposal." Damon said. He had shown up a few minutes ago and was kind of rude at the front door. I am very surprised that Tessa had actually been nice enough to let him in, based on the fact that his brother jammed a knife into her stomach less than two hours ago, "In order to keep The Other Side in place you need something to anchor the spell. Something powerful, like an immoral being powerful. Amara was obviously a great choice until she downed the cure. Now, would you consider someone who's is dead but stuck on The Other Side a viable candidate?"

"An anchor swap?"

"I've got a volunteer." Damon said.

"I would be making a ghost a tollbooth between our side and The Other Side, giving that person power to interact with our physical world and the supernatural purgatory."

"So what's the problem?"

"I need a massive amount of power to do a transfer spell like that!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Fine. Name your poison."

"I need something to draw on." she paused, "The moon isn't full, and I don't think there's a decent comet for another couple billion years..."

"I have a girlfriend at home who misses her best-friend and a wacky stowaway on suicide watch." Damon groaned, "So think hard, please."

"Doppelgangers." Tessa whispered, "They're mystical, powerful."

I cleared my throat.

"Not more powerful than you, Sweet Pea."

I smiled, "Thank you."

"Doppelgangers are mystical, naturally reoccurring."

"You want Doppelganger blood?" Damon questioned throwing his hands up, "I have Doppelgangers coming out of my ears. Seriously, how many do you want?"

\----

"So this is the originator of the Doppelgangers?"

"Yeah." Damon replied, "Her name is Amara, apparently."

"Immortal, a bug."

"What?"

"That's what her name means." I glanced at him, "Immortal. Amara is also a bug, a beetle to be specific."

"How did you know?"

"I read if you didn't know." I defended, "And I'm Witch and a Vampire. I know things, like nature."

"Speaking of Witches," Damon mentioned, "When is Qetsiyah getting here?"

"You mean Tessa?"

"Tessa?"

"Qetsiyah." I said, "she doesn't like her name so she calls herself Tessa."

\----

I was grabbed from behind and pulled into a dark room, "Kyra."

The lamp in the corner of the room turned on and it was enough for me to recognize this person as a two-thousand year old Witch as I pulled her into a hug.

"Tess." I whispered in relief, "What are you doing here? I thought we were doing the plan tomorrow."

"Damon came to me in the cabin after you left." she told me, returning my hug, "He wants to make the new anchor tonight."

"Anchor?" I asked, "Just to get this right in my head."

"A new Anchor to The Other Side."

"As in the supernatural purgatory you created two-thousand years ago?"

"Exactly. It is currently Amara," she said, "but we are going to make a new one tonight." she held out a small bowl, "We need to fill this all the way. So I'll need your blood."

I grabbed the knife on the table next to me, and cut into my wrist, "I'll never look at knives the same again."

"I know," she sadly smiled, as we watched my blood drop into the bowl, "Your _mother_ is deranged."

"Why did you say mother like that?" my wrist healed and I cut into it again, "I mean, she doesn't act like a mother, but she is."

"When it is time for you to know, you'll understand." she stated, as my blood filled the entire bowl, "In time, it will make sense." my wrist healed and she smiled, "I promise you."

I smiled, "What did you need my blood for?"

"I'm not making Bonnie the anchor. Hell no." she sighed, "So, with your permission..." she softly smiled, "I want to make you the anchor."

"Why me?"

"Damon, Elena, Stefan and Jeremy requested that I make Bonnie the anchor." she said.

"Isn't she dead?"

"She is." Tessa told me, "Which is why they wanted me to make her the anchor so it would bring her back to life. You can't have a dead anchor." she smirked, "I'll bring Bonnie back, and they still don't know this, but no way is she being the anchor."

"Why not?"

"She's weak, and I don't like her." she said, "Why would I give her the power to see the dead, meet new people?"

"You wouldn't."

"Exactly." she smiled, "So, if you're okay with it, and I hope you are, I want to make _you_ the Anchor to The Other Side."

"You're the two-thousand year old Witch." I smiled, "Whatever you think is best."

"Perfect."

\----

Currently, Qetsiyah had Amara, Katherine and Elena bleeding from their hands onto the table in front of her. Kyra was sitting in the corner of the room, watching the scene. Everyone still thinks Bonnie will be the anchor, so her grimoire is on the table, but Qetsiyah and Kyra know that's not that case.

"Kyrie. Get me that bowl of blood next to you."

"Sure." Kyra got up from the couch and picked up the bowl of her own blood, handing it to Qetsiyah, "Here you go."

"Thank you." she closed her eyes a slowly poured the blood on the table, chanting the spell, "Inah ahpran koh sahtee ha jem. Ay pahta kay rasa tuhn." the flames ignited on the candles, and the blood formed a symbol, "Ay pahta kay rasa tuhn." The candles blew out.

"No." Qetsiyah sighed in a whisper.

"Is it done?" Elena demanded, Tell me it's done. Where's Bonnie?"

"No it's not done." Qetsiayh scoffed at the doppelganger with her enemies' face trying to give her orders.

The wind picked up, the lights flickered before sparking electricity.

"What's happening?" Katherine demanded over the loud wind and sparking, swinging lights.

"I think Silas is happening!" Kyra yelled trying to close the window, "I think he's here for Qetsiyah or Amara."

"You're right, Sweet Pea." she stepped away from the table and went next to Kyra, helping her hold the stubborn window closed, "Show yourself bastard!"

The power went out completely and the two Witches in the room looked at each other in alarm, speaking in unison, "We need to find him."

\----

"Tessa!" Kyra yelled through the house, "Tessa, where are you?"

"In here!"

She ran to the area she heard her friends' voice in, "Tess! Looks like you found him. Thank god you're alive. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." she said, "Can you help me get this iron stake out of my leg?"

Kyra looked down at the iron poker that was in fact in her leg, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't notice it before. Silas did this?"

"Oh let me do it." Elena groaned, stomping into the room, and yanking at the poker to no avail, "Come on! She isn't done yet! Bonnie needs to be the anchor!"

Kyra smacked Elena in the back of the head for abusing her friend, "Get out before I snap your neck or permanently kill you. And I won't bring you back."

Elena's eyes went to saucers, and she ran out of the room.

"Okay, here. On the count of three, I'm going to pull this out, all right?" she nodded, "One, two, three." she pulled it out with ease, "Elena was using the wrong angle. She didn't even look at how it was in there before she started yanking. Idiot. I give you full permission to hurt that bitch if you want. I won't stop you."

Qetsiyah gave a breathy laugh, holding her hands out, "Help me up, Sweet Pea?"

Kyra took her hands and pulled her up, "You good? I can give you blood again."

"No, no, no." Qetsiyah whispered, "I'm all right Sweet Pea. Let's go finish that spell."

\----

"Inah ahpran koh sahtee ha jem. Ay pahta kay rasa tuhn." Qetsiyah started the spell again, "Ay pahta kay rasa tuhn." she got louder, "Ay pahta kay rasa tuhn." Kyra's blood which was pourn on the table a half hour earlier lit on fire, "Ay pahta kay rasa tuhn. Ay pahta kay rasa tuhn. Ay pahtu kay rasa tuhn." Quetsiayh knew the spell was complete, she paused, "It's done." she glanced at Kyra, "Are you okay?"

"I feel a little different." she said, "It's a good different."

Qetsiyah smiled, "That's good, Sweet Pea. Bonnie The Idiot is about to come back to life. I keep my promises." she rolled her eyes, "Revertas phastic ut victas. Revertas fac mactix ut victas."

"Bonnie." Kyra could hear Elena running in the other room, "You're back!"

"Tessa, you can stop now." Kyra said, "she's living again."

\----

"Hey, why aren't we celebrating?" Kyra walked into the living room, "We should be celebrating." she caught a whiff of what she knew to be blood, "Why aren't you happy?"

She caught a stronger whiff of the blood and saw a very obvious pool of red on the floor when she got closer, and she knew exactly what was going on, "Tessa, no." she pleaded, "Don't do that."

Dropping the knife, Qetsiyah fell, "It's my time."

"No, let me heal you, Tessa." Kyra was holding back tears.

"Don't cry, Sweet Pea." she weakly soothed, "I love you."

Kyra's breath hitched as Qetsiyah stopped breathing and heard her heart stop as she fell limp, "I love you too, Tessa."

"You'll be okay." she heard from behind her and she jumped.

"Tessa." she whispered, "What the, are you---I'm the anchor."

"Yes, you are. Which means the dead pass through you. I need to pass through you to get to The Other Side." Qetsiyah got closer but didn't touch her yet, "I am going to warn you now, it will hurt like a bitch. But it will hopefully be worth it. You'll get to see your fallen family. Your dad, your brother, me, Kol."

"How did you know about Kol?"

"I told you I've been watching you."

"I didn't think you were serious."

"Of course I was." she still didn't touch her, "Whenever you need me, I will be there." she said, "If there is a certain person you want to see and talk to: think of them. That's how you contact specific people on The Other Side, it's how you'll be able to see and talk to me, and your family and friends."

"Okay." Kyra sighed, "I'm ready."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." she said, "Just pass through me."

"I love you, Sweet Pea." she grabbed Kyra's hands.

She stayed completely silent, only wincing in pain as she felt Qetsiyah pass through her, "I love you too."

It was official: Kyria Blackthorn was The Anchor to The Other Side.


	35. Seeing Beyond

Let me tell you a little about the conversations I have had with people on The Other Side. I'll start with Finn. Then I'll move on to Alec, my big brother, then Kol, and finally my father.

_"What the hell are you doing here, Blackthorn?"_

_"Finn Mikaelson." Kyra rolled her eyes, "Why must you bother me?"_

_"Again, what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm the Anchor to The Other Side." she told him, "The person the dead have to pass through to get here."_

_"Seriously?"_

_"Yes," she scoffed, walking away, "What are you doing bothering me? Don't you have a mother to go suck up to?"_

_"No, not really." Finn stated while following Kyra, "This place is an alternative to Hell. I can't see anyone, and I can't be seen by anyone. Except for you, apparently."_

_"Obviously." she rolled her eyes again, "I am The Anchor."_

_"Why are you so hostile?"_

_"Maybe it's because you tried to kill all of your siblings, just so you could die." she grumbled, "Well, congratulations, you're finally dead. Just like you wanted." she smirked, "How is solitary going for you?"_

_"Not very well." he said, "Have you seen my brother yet?"_

_"Not yet, no."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Thinking of him is hard enough." she said dryly, "Let alone seeing him when I know he's dead."_

_"Understandable." he says, actually feeling for the girl, "I was in the same situation with Sage."_

_"How so?" she questioned, "You were stuck in a box for nine hundred years. Couldn't have been so heartbreaking. You were dead for all intensive purposes, and now you're actually dead. Can't say I'm not sorry, because I do feel bad that Elena, Damon and Stefan killed you."_

_"Do you?" he asked, "How so?"_

_"Because even though you were a horrible person when you were alive and you tried to kill your siblings: my friends," she sighed, "You didn't deserve to be murdered. You may as well have done it yourself if you really did want to die. It doesn't matter what you've done, everyone deserves a second chance..."_

**\--**

_"Oh my god, sis!" Alec exclaimed running over to Kyra, "Are you dead? Did you die?"_

_"No, I didn't die, brother. Well, I did. But that's not why I am here." She quickly shut down his assumption and he breathed a sigh of relief wrapping his arms around her waist, "I don't know if you know this, but the Witch, Qetsiyah, made me The Anchor to The Other Side."_

_"What?"_

_"I am the Anchor to The Other Side, which means I can see the dead and they pass through me to get here." She explained calmly, "Basically, in a way, I have a foot on each side." She told, "I can be here and I can be there."_

_"So you're basically the one thing holding The Other Side and your side together is what you're saying?" she nodded, "Have you told our brothers yet?"_

_"No, unfortunately, I haven't."_

_Alec gave her a stern look, "You have to tell them, sis."_

_"I know, I know." she groaned, "I just don't know how." she sighed, "It's only been a few days I've been The Anchor and about twenty supernatural creatures have passed through me to get here." she looked at him, "It's still settling in."_

_"Okay, we need to sit down." Alec says, "I have been watching you from over here, but I need to know everything that has happened when I wasn't watching you."_

_"Okay." She sighed, "You start."_

_"I've seen you get used for your powers, I have seen you become friends with The Original Family of Vampires and start dating one of them, becoming the others' best-friend," he paused, "I've seen you get kidnapped, physically abused, tortured, killed by mother and her fiancé." he sighed, "And that's all I know. The other times I was watching our brothers."_

_"I met Qetsiyah, the one who turned me into the Anchor." she told him, "And she told me a story about our family. How she was one of us because two-thousand years ago, the leaders of our Coven, The Blackthorn Coven, invited her to join them. She is one of us. She isn't as bad as what we heard in the story father used to tell us."_

_"I saw her interacting with you at that cabin in the woods after that Salvatore stabbed her." Alec stated, "He isn't very nice. But, then again, neither is our mother."_

_"You're telling me?"_

**_\--_ **

_"Hello, darling."_

_Kyra flinched at the voice, "What the hell?"_

_"Oh, don't tell me you don't remember me." She whipped her head around, disbelieving at first of who was standing in front of her, leaning on a tree, "Kol Mikaelson. Original Vampire. Killed mercilessly by The Gilbert Idiots. Boyfriend to Kyra Blackthorn. Obsessed over where she was for four months."_

_"Kol."_

_"It's nice to see you, darling."_

_Kyra slowly walked forward, "It's really you?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Silas could be messing with me from beyond the grave."_

_"Silas is dead?"_

_"Yeah, he's dead. He's not coming back." she said._

_"That's good." he said, "Come here." she looked at him suspiciously, "It's really me, my love."_

_She immediately walked into his embrace, "He's over here somewhere."_

_"Speaking of here," Kol stated, "Why are you here? Why can I see you," he moved his hands up to her face, "and why can I touch you?"_

_"I'm the Anchor to The Other Side," she said, "I'm the person the dead pass through to get here as of three weeks ago."_

_"Well, that's lovely." he said, "That means what, exactly?"_

_"Basically, I exist on each side."_

_"So you're alive, but you can see the dead from this side and your side?" he asked,_ _"Why didn't you come see me earlier?"_

_"Thinking about you is hard enough without coming to terms with the fact that you're dead."_

_He softened his gaze, "I've been watching you."_

_"Well, that's not creepy at all.." she said jokingly._

_"I'm serious." he pulled away, but kept his hands on her waist, "You met Qetsiyah. Became her friend, found out you were technically family."_

_"Then got stabbed through the stomach with a butcher knife..." she mentioned._

_"I'm going to kill Stefan when he inevitably dies and he ends up over here."_

_"I think he's being tortured enough." she said, "Damon and Elena are together. For real."_

_"Ouch." Kol smirked, "She would really date her ex's brother?"_

_"Well, we've already come to the conclusion that she is an idiot."_

_"That's true." Kol said, "You seem different. But I can't figure out what it is..."_

_Kyra stared at him for a moment, "...I'm a Vampire-Witch Hybrid."_

_"WHAT?"_

_"My mother and her fiancé turned Kayne, Leo, Jonathan, Kayden and I into Vampire-Witch Hybrids with a spell."_

_Kol stared at her with a bewildered expression, "Excuse me?"_

_"I know." she said, "I don't mind being a Vampire. It's not so bad."_

_"What's the hardest part?"_

_"The blood." she sighed, "It gets hard sometimes."_

_"Hey, I totally get it." Kol said, "I mean, look who you're talking to."_

**\--**

_"Kyra."_

_She froze and very slowly turned around, her eyes widening at who she saw, "Daddy?"_

_"It's me, honey." he said, "It's me."_

_"How are you here?" she asked, shakily._

_"Deep down," he stated, "you must have wanted to see me." he softened his eyes at her state, "It's the only way this could have happened."_

_"I'm so sorry." she whispered, "I couldn't save you or Alec. I tried."_

_"I know, you tried to cut her off." he said, "at the time you weren't strong enough to cut her off, but you are now."_

_"I've had experience with the bad side of Mom." Kyra said, "She turned Kayden, Jonathan, Leo and I into Vampire-Witch Hybrids."_

_"I know." he said, "I would have warned you, but before I could it was too late. She had already done it."_

_"Is she mentally ill, father?" Kyra asked, "I just don't understand what's wrong with her."_

_"Your mother is power-hungry." Alexander stated, "She's not exactly..."_

_"Nice? A good person? Sane?"_

_"I'm sorry for what she did to you guys." he sighed, sitting next to her on the ground, "I know you're unsure of what she's going to do next, I know you are. I don't know what she'll do either. But you have the power to stop her, Kyra, you just have to work on it."_

_"Trust me," she sighed, "I am trying."_

_"You are trying, I can see that." he says, "But you're not using your power to its full potential."_

_"If I used my power to its full strength," Kyra stared off into the distance, "She would be able to find us again. And who knows what she'll do this time?"_

_"I know I have let you down on more than one occasion," he says as his eyes stared into hers, "But, please, give me the chance to be your father again."_

_Kyra got up from the ground, "I'll think about it."_


	36. Gone Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I can't help you, Katherine."

I have been the Anchor to The Other Side for a little over two months. It's not so bad. You know the best part about being The Anchor? I can meet new people and see the dead. I can see old friends, I can see my family and talk to them too. But do you want to know what is even better than being The Anchor to The Other Side? That would be getting to be a witness to this new Stefan, Elena, and Damn drama. Elena has been pulling away from Damon and flirting with Stefan, trying to get his attention.

Currently, I am sitting with Stefan on the couch, on my laptop, in the Salvatore living room, "So, did you find Matt?"

"Yes, and Tyler was actually right, surprisingly." I replied, "He was being compelled by Nadia to forget things."

"What do you mean?" he asked, "What kind of things?"

"No idea. He tried to message Caroline but Nadia stopped him." I said, "All she get was 'Help. K', like he didn't get the chance to finish typing the message." I showed him the screenshot Caroline had sent me earlier.

"Huh." he eyed the message, "That's weird."

"So, you and Elena." I rolled my eyes, stepping over the rug, "What's the verdict?" I asked as I sat down on the couch.

"Uh, well, the verdict is," he says, sitting next to me, "...she's acting strange."

"Duh." I rolled my eyes, "She has been for the passed three weeks."

"She kissed me."

"Excuse me?"

"Yeah. My car broke down, so we got a hotel room so she could shower because she had gotten car grease all over her shirt and face. And then--"

"You got a hotel room. With a shower?" I asked, "A shower?"

"Well, obviously I stopped it." he defended, "I couldn't do that to Damon."

"Oh, and she could?" I added, "She knows it would destroy him. What the hell is she doing?"

"That's what I mean, it's like she has given up on Damon and he thinks that she was trying to get me to kill him earlier tonight. I don't know, really," he said, "she may be mad at him, but that's no reason to want him dead."

"Exactly." I paused, in realization, "Unless.."

"Unless what?" he asked, he didn't get an answer from me so he pushed for one, "Kyra, what?"

I have a suspicion on why, but I stayed silent thinking about if I should worry him with the possibility of this actually being true, "Matt texted Caroline 'Help. K' and it was like he never got the chance to finish the message. Maybe 'K' as in Katherine." he gave me an unsure look, "When she was dying, Nadia found a way to put Katherine's spirit inside her body."

"But that didn't happen because Katherine had a change of heart." he defended, "Katherine is dead."

"It may not have happened in Nadia's body..."

Stefan leaned forward as if we were sharing a secret, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying," I sighed before just saying it, "Elena isn't Elena."

\----

I was looking through old grimoires when my phone rang, "Hello?"

_"Are you sure there is no way to get Katherine out of Elena's body?"_

"I'm looking Stefan." I replied. These are a lot of books, some in languages I don't understand." I looked up to see Tessa sitting on the couch across from me, "And I'm only one person. It's going to take time."

 _"I know, but we have to try harder."_ he says, " _Contact me the second you think you find something."_

"I will." I hung up the phone and looked back at Tessa with a smile, "Hey, Tess."

"Hello, Sweet Pea." she smiles. "Would you like some help?"

"From you?" I asked with a smirk, "Of course."

\----

"So it looks like the only way to get that Katherine out of Elena's body is to use the traveler knife." Tessa said, "Usually there is a workaround for something like this,. But travelers aren't Witches," she explained, "they're a different species. Sure, they use magic, but they don't have access to the spirits like we do. They use natural resources that they consider 'pure' for their 'spells', therefore, not a Witch bloodline."

"That makes sense." I said, "I'm going to call Stefan."

She nodded, "I'll leave you to it, Sweet Pea."

I picked up my phone and called Stefan. It went straight to his voicemail, "Hey Stefan. I just figured out the only way to get Katherine out of Elena's body is to use the traveler knife. You find the knife, I'll find Katherine."

\----

"Thanks for coming Jeremy." I stated as he walked inside the door of the Salvatore's.

"No problem." he says, "We have to find Katherine, right?"

"You know, I have a Witch who can find her." Bonnie said, "Let's go, Jeremy. We don't need Kyra." 

Jeremy looked like he was thinking about it, before looking at me.

"I'm sure she's not better than me." I shrugged, "You trust me, right?"

He smiled and nodded, sitting on the couch, "So how do we do this?"

"Well first, Bonnie needs to leave." I said.

"What?" she looked offended, "Why?"

"You're harshing my juju, first of all." I stated, "And two, I don't like you." I glared, "Out."

She glared back before stomping out of the house, "You're a bitch, Kyra."

"I know." I said, bored with the insult, "You can't come up with a better way to insult me?"

Jeremy laughed, "Harsh, Kyra."

"It's her fault, Jer." I smiled and grabbed his hands, starting to chant the spell, "Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras, sequitas sanguinem." It was extremely blurry, but I could make out a bench and the shadow of Elena's hair, "Phesmatos tribum nas ex viras sequitas sanguinem." It was much more clear now, "I think I already know the answer to this question, but does your sister ever randomly hang out in a church?"

He shakes his head, "No."

"I think Nadia has been bitten by a Hybrid." I sighed, getting another vision of the location because I was still holding Jeremy's hands, "Time to call Stefan." I let go of his hands and called the Salvatore, "Hey, Stefan. Did you find the traveler knife? I found Katherine and Nadia..."

"Yes. Where are they?"

\----

Nadia was laid on the couch of the Salvatore house and hesitated before I decided to be nice and I sat next to her. She was weak, sweating, and could barely move, "What's going to happen when I die?"

"I'll take your hand," I gave her a look of sympathy, "And you'll go to The Other Side." I gripped onto her hand, "Just like that."

"Will it hurt?"

"You won't feel a thing." I gripped her hand tighter, "I promise."

I heard the door open, "I'm here to see my daughter."

I gave a small smile to Nadia before letting go of her and and stepping away from her so that Katherine could take my place next to her daughter.

Katherine gripped Nadia's hand, "Nadia."

"You came back for me."

"I won't leave you again." Katherine stroked Nadia's hair.

"Did you find a way to save me?"

Katherine looked down, "Klaus' blood would have saved you. If I had asked for it."

"You would've outed yourself."

"And you would've been alive." Katherine sounded like she actually felt bad, "And now it's too late..."

Nadia started gasping for air, "My mother's name is Katherine. I'm looking for her."

"You found me." Katherine soothed, "I'm right here."

"She's a liar, a murderer, she betrays and abandons." Nadia whimpered, "She'll do anything to survive."

"No, Nadia. I'm right here." Katherine frowned, "Look at me. I'm right here."

Nadia was visibly getting weaker, "I'm looking for my mother."

"This isn't what your life should've been." I could've sworn Katherine looked like she was about to cry, "Five hundred years searching for a _mother_ who turned out to be... _me_." she paused, putting her hands on the sides of Nadia's head, "Let me show you what it should have been." she sighed, "It was a normal summer day. You were playing outside, so you were tired and it was time for bed. You would tell me of the fort you'd build, out in the woods by the river." Grey started peeking it's way up Nadia's body, "So I had asked if I could visit. You said when the sun came up the morning, and I said, "Goodnight, Nadia." Katherine whispered, just as the grey crept up Nadia's neck and face, "Sleep well."

"Your mother loves you, sweet girl."

I looked up and spotted Nadia, standing behind Katherine, "She's here."

"Where?" Katherine shot up from the floor, "WHere?"

"She's behind you." I said, "You just can't see her."

"Nadia," Katherine whispered, "I'm so sorry. I should've tried harder. I should have tried harder to find you and be the mother you deserved."

"Tell her it's okay. I've always loved her. And I always will."

"She says it's okay." I told Katherine.

This only make Katherine sink down to her knees and bury her face into the dead body on the couch, "I'm so sorry,"

"Is it time?" Nadia asked, "I have to go now?"

"I'm sorry." I soothed, holding my hand out for her to take when she's ready, noticing the stares I was getting from Damon, Stefan, Jeremy, Bonnie, Caroline and Tyler, "Whenever you're ready." I smiled.

"It was nice knowing you, Kyra." She grabbed my hand, "Tell her I will always love her." she closed her eyes and I felt the sting that I feel when somebody passes through me. I just felt Nadia's death.

"She says she will always love you."

There was complete and utter silence for ten minutes straight, besides Katherine's sobbing as she cried over her dead daughter's body. She stayed on the floor for a few seconds after she stopped crying before she finally got up, "So..." she paused, "This is it." she looked around, "Who's got this knife? Who is going to get the honor of killing the elusive Katherine Pierce once and for all?"

Everyone stayed silent, "What? Nobody has anything to say? Funny because when I was on my deathbed, you all had plenty to say. Is it you, Tyler? Because I triggered the Werewolf Curse. I gave you an identity and made you matter."

"You didn't do anything for me."

"If I hadn't walked into your life you would be a nobody with a boozy mother and a temper problem. And you..." she turned her gaze to Caroline, "I'm not worried about you offing me. We both know I made you better by making you a Vampire."

"Goodbye, Katherine."

"Bye-bye, Caroline." she walked over to Matt, "Oh. The one girl here who actually appreciates how beautiful you are. You wouldn't stab me in the heart, would you?" he just crossed his arms over his chest, "no. I didn't think so." She settled her eyes on Jeremy, "Well, Little Gilbert, it was nice to have a brother there for a second. At least when you weren't being so damn annoying."

"No need for goodbye Kyrie," she looked directly at me, "Thank you for being there when I was on my deathbed, for being so nice." she gave a soft smile, "I will see you on the flip-side." She aimed her focus on Damon, "You would just love to drive a blade through me, wouldn't you?"

"We've been over this. I have said all I needed to say."

"I never got to say what I needed to say to you. I'm sorry. You blame me for who you are. And I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I turned you. I'm sorry that you didn't get to die as a nobody on a bloody battlefield and that your father didn't get to live another day to be disgraced by you." I know I can be mean, but that was a bit much, even for me. "Damon, I'm sorry that I gave your life a purpose. Passion. Drive. Desire." she listed, "I'm sorry that you are who you are because I'm the one ho taught you how to love."

Damon nodded, though he still looked sad to me, "See you in Hell, Katherine."

"Stefan." she said, "You know I have always wondered what it would be like to be loved by you. You've got to admit. For that one fleeting moment, you felt something..." she kept her gaze on the youngest Salvatore the whole time she spoke, "Your feelings were real. This truly ahs been the role of a lifetime. Stefan, I love you." she told, "I've always loved you." she kissed him for a good five seconds before pulling away and we heard him stab the traveler knife through her stomach.

"Ow." she whimpered as Stefan held her up with a sad look on his face, "I guess this is how our love story ends." Katherine fell backwards into the couch knocking into Nadia's dead body. She closed her eyes and when they opened again they were black. She closed them again, and they went back to normal before she fell limp and died. For real this time.

"What do we do with the bodies?" Tyler asked.

"Elena we put up in a room until she wakes as herself." Damon said, "And Nadia we bury."

\----

"Well you're here. That means it worked." I was amused, "You're dead."

"True. But, then again, your friends didn't really give me much of a choice in the matter." she stalked closer to me,

"They're not my friends." I defended, "We stopped being friends a while ago."

"Using my only daughter against me? Harsh. I suppose I could've spent another five hundred years running, but for what?" she asked as she continued walking closer, "My daughter was dying. Stefan would never love me. I was back to having nothing," she said, "And Elena wins again."

I rolled my eyes, "Let's just get this over with, already."

"I am sick an tired of Elena getting everything that want."

"What does that mean?"

"Wes had no intention of helping Nadia. He was just using her as a case study in his project to wipe out the Vampires on the face of the Earth." she said.

"Why are you telling me? It's not like I care if she was being used as an experiment."

"I said it before and I'll say it again, Elena had the life I always wanted." Katherine said, "Heh. Until now. Stefan thought he gave me a choice: run or die. But that wasn't really much of a choice, was it? After all, Nadia really was the only person who ever really loved me. And I wasn't about to let my daughter die alone. Katherine Pierce wasn't going to go down gentle. I left Elena with a parting gift."

"If I can't have Stefan, no one can." she smirked, "Okay, I'm ready to go." she put her hand on my shoulders and I closed my eyes waiting for the shooting pain but nothing happened. She gave me a confused look and I did the same before we tried again, and still, nothing happened. "Nothing's happening. What's wrong?"

"I don't know." I was genuinely put off by the situation, "This has never happened before."

She tried twice more, "Kyra, what are you doing? Let me pass through. Why wont you let me pass through?"

"I don't know." I defended, "I don't control it."

"What?"

"It's not up to me!"

"Well, then who is it up to?" The wind started blowing and Katherine had trouble keeping her feet on the ground, "What the hell?"

"I think that may be where you're going." I mentioned, "How else would you not be able to pass through me?"

She was thrown backwards by the wind and about thirty feet away from me, "Kyra."

I felt horrible, but there was nothing I could do.

"I can't help you, Katherine."

"No!" she screamed as she was sucked into the air and disappeared into the sky.


	37. Cousins

"Hello, brother." 

"I heard the travelers did a pretty big number on you last night." Alec stated, walking down the stairs of the park, Are you okay, little sister?" 

"Did you read that in The Other Side news letter?" Kyria smiled, but then frowned when she realized how serious her brother was, "Brother, you don't look so good." 

"Something is wrong over here, Kyrie." he said, "Some of the Witches think that the travelers tried to overwhelm you so that somebody could get through." 

"As in come back to life?" 

"Yes. And whoever it was he's hiding from us." he explained, "And now this place is--" there was a rumble and a screeching sound. 

"Well, that wasn't creepy at all," Kyra said sarcastically, "What's going on over here, Alec?" 

"I don't know," Alec said, "But whatever the travelers did and whoever managed to get through, it's got our ancestors scared." 

\----

That was what happened with my brother this morning. And it's true: the travelers did do a number on me last night, and I am okay. It felt like thirty of them went through me all at once. I'm sure it was less, but still.

Travelers are wannabe Witches, they are the ugly step family of Witches. I didn't even have to turn around from my grimoire to know who was in the room with me as the room turned to what it would look like on The Other Side dimension. 

"Hey, Kol." 

"Hello, darling." he greeted, "Are you okay? I saw the traveler jerks trying to overwhelm you." 

"Still alive." I joked, "I'm fine."

"There are some rumblings from the Witches. They're saying the travelers were intentionally overwhelming you so somebody could get through." he walked closer to me. 

"As in come back to life." I concluded, "Yeah, I know." 

"This place is going down." 

"I know. I can feel it." I said, "I'm working on it." 

"Have you found anything?" 

"There is a spell for it, but I cant do a spell and have people pass through me to come back from The Other Side." I paused, "I can't do both at the same time." I froze in thought, "Unless..." 

"Unless what?" I knew he would like what I was going to have to do so I pursed my lips and said nothing, "Darling, unless what?" 

I still said nothing, and realization came across his face, "I'm not going to like this, am I?"

I shook my head, "...I need to go talk to my dad." 

\----

I walked into Whitmore College, per the request of Caroline before walking up tp the receptionist, "Hey. Um, is Caroline Forbes here by any chance?" 

"No, she's not." She checked her computer, scrolling, "She signed out an hour ago." 

"Of course, she wanted me to meet her here for whatever reason." I explained, 'I'm sorry for bothering you." 

"Kyra." I heard from behind me. 

"Enzo, hey." I greeted, "What's up?" 

He just stared at me, saying absolutely nothing. 

"You turned off your humanity, didn't you?" 

He smirked, "Yes." 

"You died." I realized, "How?" 

"Stefan ripped my heart out." 

"Oh my god." I whispered, "Stefan killed his brothers' best-friend." 

"How do we do this?" 

"What?" I looked up, "Oh, just take my hand, and you'll pass to The Other Side." 

He did what I said and I felt a sting as he disappeared, "See you, Enzo."

I breathed out as I leant on the desk, regaining my breath. I walked away from the desk and looked up, immediately spotting a very familiar head of hair, "Luke Parker." I hummed from behind the blonde headed male. 

"Oh my god." he whispered, "Kyra Blackthorn." he smiled, walking over and wrapping his arms around me, "I haven't see you since we were kids, how are you?" 

"I'm a Vampire-Witch Hybrid," I returned his hug, "and The Anchor to The Other Side." 

"I heard about that." he said, "How is that going?" 

"Pretty good, I would say." I replied, "Except for the fact that The Other Side is falling apart." 

"Oh, crap." 

"Yep." I sighed, following his moves as he sat down on the couch in the library of Whitmore College, "And now I have to go talk to my dad about this spell that might be able to save some of the people over there." 

"Ouch. You have to go speak to Uncle Alex?" 

"Unfortunately." I groaned, "I know he tried to save Alec and everything but after he helped my mother try and kill us, I just..." 

"That's understandable." Luke said with a sympathetic look, "I mean I have a murderous brother." 

"I know, right?" I mused, "Getting off the depressing topics: where's Olivia?" 

"She's in her room." 

"I'm going to go surprise her." I said with a smile, "Don't tell on me." 

I ran up the stairs and knocked on my cousins' door, waiting for it to swing open. It finally did and my blonde cousin had a shocked expression on her face, before she snapped out of it and tackled me in a hug, "Kyrie!" she screeched. 

"Livy!" I smiled, "How are you?" 

"I'm good," she stated, still smiling, "We have a lot of catching up to do." 

\----

"We have a problem." Tyler burst through the door of the Salvatore house, "Markos turned Sloan into a Vampire, then he made her drink Doppelganger blood and after some chanting ritual thing, she turned human again." 

I looked at Luke who was already looking at me in alarm. He and Liv told me of their mission to protect the Doppelgangers so they couldn't be used in a ritual to end Witch Magic for good: I told them I would help. 

"He cured her?" Damon asked suspiciously. 

"He cured her to death." 

I raised my eyebrow, "To death?" 

"The blood took away her vampirism but left her in the state she was before she turned." 

"So dead." I stated, "Got it." 

"Okay so it kills Vampires," Luke clarifies, "but what does the spell mean for the Witches and Warlocks?" 

"No one cares." Damon said, "The Vampires are more important. Keep going, Lockwood." 

"Okay, well, the point is they feel that if they can get rid of all magic they'll be able to break some old Witch Curse." 

"Markos said they can't settle anywhere without invoking earthquakes or hellfire." Damon said, "They break that Curse, they come right into Mystic Falls," 

"And come after Elena and me today," Stefan worries, "As in now." 

"Markos had a good week or two in the land of the living." Damon muses, "Now where is he so I can kill him?" 

"No idea. They were moving camp when I got out." 

"Well it's a good thing we have our friends Kyra and Luke here to do those Witchy tracking spells." Damon said, "Kyra is a genius at those things." 

"Travelers are always moving." Luke says, "They're impossible to track." 

Damon went to threaten him, but I cut him off, "Leave him be, Salvatore. Luke is right." I defended my cousin, "They'll find Stefan and Elena long before we ever find them." 

"Well what about one of those locater spell blocker deals?" Damon thought he was being smart, but he wasn't, "Is that simple enough for you?" 

"I'll help you." Luke looked unsure if it would work until I spoke up again, "Two is better than one, and we're both a twin. That could give us a stronger connection to block their spell." 

He smiled a smile only I could notice before returning his face to a neutral expression, "If both Doppelgangers are in the same place, then yes. It should be simple enough if Kyra helps me." 

"Perfect. You avoid the entire Czech language, and figure out how to stop Markos." Damon said. 

"How am I supposed to do that?" Tyler questioned. 

Damon looked annoyed, "You have a traveler inside of you." he shrugged, "I mean, I probably misplace faith that you'll figure it out." 

"I'm sure he appreciates the confidence, Damon." 

"Meanwhile," Damon plots, "you and I and our ex-girlfriend are going to go on a little field-trip." 

"Sounds great." Stefan was confused, but agreed anyway. 

"Kyra," Damon called, "Your family has a lot of cabins. See if you can get us one for a getaway." 

I raised my eyebrow, waiting for a certain word, "Sorry?" 

"Please?" 

I nodded, "Fine."

\----

I pulled in to the garage of the cabin and got out of the car. I drove here with Luke. I was helping him get bags out of the trunk and getting them inside. 

"You know," I mentioned to my cousin, "For a pair of Doppelgangers who are being hunted by a bunch of Travelers, they are oddly calm." 

"Well they are Vampires and they have two Witches in the same proximity as them," Luke says, starting to light candles to get some light in the dark shed we were in behind the cabin, as it was getting dark outside, "They probably feel fairly safe for now." 

"Fair enough." I said, "It doesn't seem weird to you?" 

"What?" 

"How secretive they're being." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well, for one, Enzo died yesterday after Stefan followed him and they are acting like nothing happened." I stated, "And two, they went to get firewood an hour ago," I hinted, "...they still haven't come back yet." 

"Kyra." he scolded. 

"I know, I know." I sighed, "I'm just saying..." I suddenly came to a realization, but I am going to keep my mouth shut for now, "they are acting weirder than normal. And their normal is pretty weird."

\----

"Nobody has a choice." Caroline had announced, "We are playing Never Have I Ever. With alcohol." 

"Kyra is underage." Luke reminded. 

"No I'm not." I defended, "Kayne and my birthday was two weeks ago. We're eighteen now, just physically frozen at seventeen." I said, "And we're Vampires so it doesn't matter how much I drink." 

"Fair point." 

"Okay." Damon said, "Bring on the alcohol." 

"I'll go first." Caroline stated, "Never have I ever...died." 

"Cheers to that one." Damon smirked. 

"Everyone apart from Luke has to drink." 

"I was going to drink anyway." my cousin countered. 

I laughed, "Fair enough." 

"Never have I ever been possessed by my evil doppelganger." 

"Mean." Elena grumbled. 

"Never have I ever been impersonated by my evil doppelganger."

"Kyra." Elena groaned. 

"Low blow, Kyra." Stefan rolled he eyes. 

"Sorry," I smirked. 

"Never have I ever been fooled by my evil doppelganger while she was pretending to be me." Elena suggested. 

I took a drink, "I haven't but I'm going to drink anyway."

"Neither have I." Luke mentioned, "But I am also going to drink." 

"Tough but fair." Damon raised his glass before downing his drink and pouring another one. 

"Never have I ever kissed a Salvatore brother..." Caroline said. Elena sat up about to drink from her glass, before Caroline interrupted, "...today." 

Elena froze, "Are you trying to imply something, Care?" 

She shrugged, "I don't know. Should I be?" 

"Well I'm going to go get another round," Stefan got up, attempting to get away from the awkward tension, "Does anybody want--" 

"--Never have I ever lied about knowing where Enzo is." 

Damon perked his head up, "What are you talking about?"

"Okay!" Caroline exclaimed after watching the nervous looks that were being traded between the doppelgangers, "What is going on?" 

"Nothing, obviously, because nobody is drinking." Stefan tried to brush it off. 

"You do know the rules of the game, right, Stefan?" I questioned, "If you lie, you drink." I reminded, "You two lied and and you didn't drink." I leaned forward, my elbows on my knees, "Drink." 

Elena and Stefan froze in their spots, looking at each other with a 'how did she know?' look. 

"I'm the anchor, remember?" I scoffed at their forgetfulness, "I am the first person to know when a supernatural dies." I adverted my gaze from the doppelgangers to Damon, "Enzo is dead, Damon. They've been lying to you." 

"Yeah." I smirked as their faces showed realization, "You've been busted." 


	38. Mission: Failure

"Hey, cuz." Liv said to me over the phone, "So, I know it's short notice, but..." 

"No, no, no." I stopped her worry, "It's okay. What did you need?" 

"Do you mind joining Luke and I for breakfast today?" she asked, "I wish it was a social cousin get-together thing but it's actually a really serious conversation." 

"Absolutely doesn't bother me. I would love to." I replied, "Does eight work for you?" 

\----

"He says that you promised to bring him back." I translated for Enzo to Damon. 

"Actually you're paraphrasing," Enzo corrected, "He said, and I quote, 'I will find a way.'"

I huffed in annoyance, "Whatever." 

"Hello, still here." Damon interrupted my annoyance, "And I know what I said." 

"Remind him he doesn't have a good track record for keeping promises." 

"You don't have a good record for keeping promises." I glared at Enzo, "Please stop talking." 

"The Other Side is falling apart," Enzo said, "I plan on pestering all of you until I am safely returned to the land of the living." 

"You need to fix this, before I lose my mind." I glared at Damon, "He is going to pester all of us until he comes back to life." 

"I'm sorry, okay?" Damon announced, "I have two missing doppelgangers, and a traveler who wants to rid our town of magic." he ranted, "And I've got the friendly banker Mr. Sikes in the coat closet. So escape from the netherworld is going to have to wait until tomorrow." 

Enzo picked up a bourbon bottle and threw it across the room. 

I flinched, "Yeah, I think he wants to be penciled in for today, Damon." 

"Then you bring him back." 

"What?" 

"Liv is working on something to keep Bonnie here, right?" he asked. 

"Well, yeah." I nodded, "Bonnie is technically a ghost that we can all see. She isn't truly alive, she's here temporarily." 

"Whatever you guys are working on," Damon paused, "just include Enzo in it." 

"I don't have time to baby-sit a temper tantrum throwing idiot, Damon!" 

\----

"Hey, Livy." I said, sitting down in the booth she was in, "Sorry I'm late. I had to translate what Enzo was saying for Damon." 

"You're here before my brother," she sighed, "so you're early." 

"Hey," I put my hand on her shoulder, "What's the matter?" 

"We were supposed to keep Stefan and Elena out of Markos' hands and we couldn't even do that." she was disappointed in herself, "We couldn't even do that."

"It's not your fault, Liv." I reminded, "Stefan and Elena are idiots. It's not your fault they knew they were supposed to have somebody go with them if they went somewhere. They are the ones who decided to wander off without us." 

She softly smiled, "Thanks, Kyrie." 

"Hey, sis." Luke greeted, "Hey, cuz." 

"Hey." 

"I ordered waffles for us three." Liv said, "I figured our last meal wouldn't be complete unless we poured liquid sugar all over it." 

Luke rolled his eyes, "Mmm. My ray of sunshine sister." 

"The Coven is pissed, Luke." 

"She's right." I mentioned, 'I'm hearing whispers." 

"You were supposed to hide Stefan and Elena from the travelers, and you practically delivered them on a silver platter." 

"You can't only blame me!" He defended, "Kyrie was there too." 

"I was in the bathroom." I countered, "I thought you would be fine for five minutes. And they wandered off on their own, so let's just say its neither of our faults." I smiled, "Okay?" 

"Kyra's right." Luke said, "And how were we supposed to know that Casper The English Ghost was going to be such a big complication?" 

"That's not the point." Liv sighed, "We were _never_ supposed to let things get this far. And I don't mean you when I say this Kyrie because you're family, but we got sucked into the whole 'let's be friends' trap." she was serious, "That wasn't supposed to happen." 

"So did I: two years ago." I said, "They are not good people to be friends with." I rolled my eyes, "I'll tell you that now. I learned my lesson." 

"Look, these people are nice. That's more than I can say for our screwed up family." He clutched his head and started groaning, "What are you doing?" 

"I told you the Coven is pissed." 

"I wouldn't go insulting our dead ancestors." I said, picking up one of the breadsticks from the tray that was just placed on the table as Liv and Luke did the same, "It never ends well. Family or not." 

"Fine, I'm listening." His pain stopped and he glared at me, "You couldn't do something?" 

"I'm not going to try and over-power our ancestors." I defended, "And it was kind of funny." 

"She's right." Liv said before getting serious all over again, "Anyway, we were supposed to keep the doppelgangers from falling into Markos' hands." she leaned in closer and paused, looking at both of us now, "We failed. _We_ cannot let him succeed in taking away our magic." 

I also leaned in, "Liv is right," I realized, "Who knows what the Coven will do if we let him take away our magic?" 

"There's only one move left." Liv stared at us, "We have to kill Stefan and Elena." 

"Yeah..." Luke looked sad. 

"Let's get on it then." 

\----

We had just trapped Stefan and Elena, killed a traveler and Liv and Luke were keeping the doppelgangers down. 

"I'm sorry, but we have to make the doppelganger blood useless." Liv says. 

"One of you has to die." Luke says, "It doesn't matter which." he looked up at Liv's hesitation, "What's wrong, Liv? Just do it already." 

"My magic isn't working." Liv panicked, looking over at me for an explanation. 

I looked around and listened for the spirits to tell me what was going on. They finally did, in a whisper, and my eyes widened, "Crap. The spell started." 

Elena and Stefan started burning, "Stefan, our rings aren't working!" Elena glared at me, "Why aren't you burning?" 

"Don't know." I said, genuinely confused while exchanging glances with the twins as Stefan and Elena ran to somewhere indoors, "Why am I not burning?" 

"Maybe the Coven is protecting you until they can't anymore?" Liv suggested, "It's possible." 

I shrugged, "I mean, maybe--" I got cut off by my own coughing as blood pooled a stain on my shirt, the same spot my mother stabbed me, "Looks like they are out of power too." 

"We need to leave." Liv said, "Luke, get Kyra. I'll get the car." 

\----

We were twenty miles away from Mystic Falls before I saw him. 

"What the hell happened?" I asked as Stefan was standing in front of me, "You're dead, obviously, but what happened?" 

"Cuz, what's wrong?" 

"It's not that something is wrong." I sighed, "Stefan is dead." 

"Please tell me Bonnie found a way to bring us back." 

"She had one." I said, "But she lost it." 

He nodded, and grabbed onto me, and I could already tell his heart was ripped out when he died, "Ow." 

"Kyra," Luke ran over to me, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah," I sighed, "Yeah, I'm alright." 

\----

"Oh, great, a grandmother just passed us." 

"If you want to drive, I would be happy to pull over." 

"No I want you to drive, just at a reasonable speed for three people who just tried to commit murder!" 

"They're not following us. Markos stripped the town of spirit magic, there is no way they survived it." 

I glared at the road ahead, "I wouldn't be so sure about that." 

Luke noticed the brunette doppelganger and slammed on the brakes, "What the hell?" 

I raised my eyebrow, "And if I turn around..." 

"Of course." Liv looked the same way I was looking, spotting the blonde idiot, "Using our own tricks against us." 

"Well played," I commented in a whisper so low only Liv and Luke could hear as we unbuckled our seatbelts, "But not very smart." I opened the car door and jumped out of it, "You really want to do this again?" 

"You mean the part where you try to kill a doppelganger?" Elena asked, "There's no point. Stefan is dead." 

"I know that." I said, "He passed through me." I noticed the angry looks they were giving me, "All right, for what it's worth, I am sorry for your boyfriend or whatever he is these days, but something had to be done. Would you have preferred it to be you who died, Gilbert?" 

"Good." she said, "Because you're going to help us bring him back." 

"Look," I sighed, "I get what you need from me," I paused, "But if both doppelgangers are alive again, the travelers can restart their spell." I was harsh because I was trying to make a point, "Witch Magic goes bye-bye, and all of you are goners." 

"They won't get the chance to restart it." Elena said, "In order to bring Stefan back we're gonna have to kill them, including Markos." 

"We can't help you." Luke said, immediately getting death glares from Caroline and Elena, "Even if we wanted to, our Coven would kill us." 

"Stefan saved your life." Caroline snarled at Luke

"I'm sorry," Liv concluded, "We can't risk it." 

Elena grunted before speeding over and snapping Luke's neck. 

"No!" Liv yelled. 

Caroline whistled, "Now." 

"Kyra." I turned around and saw Kayne being restrained by Caroline and Damon, "What's going on?" 

"It'll be fine, just stay calm." I told him before glaring at Elena, "Let him go." 

"Not unless you agree to bring everyone we want back from The Other Side." Caroline demanded, "Agree! Now. Don't be such a bitch." 

"Don't you understand? You've already killed my brother and our answer is the same. We can't risk it." Liv yelled with tears in her eyes, "Our Coven would kill us and Luke and Kayne wouldn't want that." 

"Fine." Elena huffed and then nodded. I was confused as to why she was okay with the decision to not help them before I heard a loud crack and I thud. I turned around and gasped at the sight.

"No!" Kayne was on the ground, blood pooling through his shirt and his heart in Caroline's hand, and I felt two extremely sharp pains go through me, "Kayne! Luke!" I yelled, "No!" 

Caroline had a smirk on her face, "I guess your poor twin really was pathetic." 

"Both of your brothers are officially on The Other Side." Elena smirked, "Think you can risk it now?"


	39. Taking A Risk

"What's your plan exactly?" 

"My plan is to play my part is this 'bring people back from the dead' plan and you are supposed to do your part. Did you find a traveler yet?" I sighed at the pain, "Ow." 

"Yes, I did. What?" Enzo asked before realizing what happened, "Oh, great." he rolled his eyes, "Is it just me or is this list getting uncomfortably long?" 

"Tell me about it," I sighed, "Tyler, Stefan, you, Luke, Alaric, Lexi, Damon, Elena. And a few people of my own." I stared at the floor, "If this list keeps growing I'm going to lose my mind." 

"You're telling me?" he questioned, "That's a lot of people. And why are you even willing to bring Stefan back? I mean, Elena and Caroline did kill your brother and your cousin." 

"I am _not_ going to stoop down to their level." 

\----

"Hey, Livy." I called, "Can I talk to you?" 

She nodded, putting down a lighter, "Yeah." 

"So what's the matter Kyra?" Bonnie asked. 

"Um," I glanced at Bonnie, "I said 'Livy', not 'Bonnie'." I cleared up, "Mind your own business. Out." 

"No." She didn't move and stayed where she was standing, "You can talk here, with me in the room. We don't trust you." 

"Livy trusts me. Right, Livy?" 

"I trust you, yes." she nodded, "But I think she means her and her friends." 

"Oh, of course." I looked back at the Bennett, "That's too bad. You're gonna have to." 

She still didn't move, "Not gonna happen." 

"Fine." I huffed, "Liv." she looked up, "Meet me in the car." 

I wandered off to the car, getting in the drivers' seat. I waited for five minutes before I spotted Liv's curly blonde hair and sighed in relief that she was okay. I was afraid they might've hurt her or something.

She opened the car door and got in the passenger seat, "Are you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine for now." I said, "Luke, you here?" 

"For now?" Liv asked, "Luke is here?" 

"What are you talking about?" Luke asked, "Fine for now: what does that mean?" 

"You don't need to worry about what it means," I dismissed, "You just need to worry abut how we're going to get our family back." 

"I'm learning the spell." Liv said. 

"Good." I said, "I have a plan: I know that Elena and all of her friends are going to force themselves through me first because they're pushy and they don't stop until they get what they want." I explained, "I want to get Kayne, Alec, and two other people back to this side so at some point tonight, I'm going to venture off and find those people so they can be here when we do this. So Liv, if you can keep the spell up long enough for me to do that, I will owe you one." 

"We're family." Luke said. 

"I have a feeling Luke just said 'we're family', because I would say the same thing." Liv mentioned, "It's true: we are family, always. And I will keep the spell up as long as it takes to get everyone back." 

"No, Liv." I stated, "If you keep it up for too long, you'll burn out and it will kill you." I warned, "I only need you to keep it up long enough for me to get our family to pass through me and then you can stop and run out of there. It will only take twenty minutes, thirty tops." I mentioned, "I know it's cruel to go behind their backs, but..." 

"Whatever it takes to get our family back." she finished, "We can do it." She looked in the back of the car and then back at me, "Hands in." 

Luke, Liv and I put our hands in, even though she couldn't feel him,

"We can do this," Luke said, "Family is power." 

"He says we can do this," I translated, "Family is power." 

\----

"Are we really going to do this again, Kyria?" I heard a twig snap behind me and flinched. I turned around and was face to face with Markos and his travelers, "We can do this all day, Kyra. You guys kill me, I come right back through you." he smirked, "I look forward to the Deja Vu." he put his hand on my shoulder as he pushed through me. 

"Now, Liv!" I cringed in pain as the rest of the travelers touched me and pushed their way through. 

"Ohto estonay es vaszat." she chanted, "esvat ohnaz eesphalit." 

Elena and Damon ran up to me, "Are you two dead?" 

"Success." Damon cheered. 

"Okay. You need to pass through me." I regained my breathing, "You'll wake up on The Other Side and you need to find your bodies. Find everyone else if you can and bring them back here." I mentioned, "I'm going to start looking too." 

"All right." Elena stated, "I'm ready." 

"Do it." Damon said. 

"Take my hands." They did as I told them to and disappeared, "Are you ready, Liv?" I yelled.

"Ready!" 

"I'm going to start looking!" I looked up and again and started thinking, "Where are you, Alec?" 

My vision turned to what it would look like on The Other Side, "Don't you know I don't like to be rushed?" Alec asked from behind me. I breathed a sigh of relief and ran over to him, putting my hands on his shoulders, "What are you doing?" he asked, "What the hell is going--" 

"Don't you worry, big brother." I said as I felt it when he came back, "You're alive again. That's all that matters." I spotted my blonde cousin, "Luke!" I yelled over the wind. 

"Cuz, what happened?" 

"I just brought Alec back. He's okay." I mentioned, "Pass through me." 

He looked unsure, "I don't..." 

"Just do it," I pleaded, "It's okay. You need to help Liv." 

He nodded, "I'll see you later, right?" 

"Of course you will." 

He puts his hands on my shoulders, "Love you, Kyrie!" 

"Love you too!" 

\----

"You need to push through me." Kyra yelled to the group of people coming towards her. 

"What about everyone else?" Tyler asked, also yelling over the wind. 

"No, we go together." Stefan demanded, "Damon isn't here yet!"

"Don't need to tell me twice." Enzo said as he pushed through her. 

"Ow." she groaned, "Come on guys. We have to hurry up. Push through me now." she looked to her left, "Tyler?" 

"Thank you, Kyra." He sighed before grabbing onto her and pushing through. 

"We don't have much time!" she cringed in pain, "Take my hand!" 

"Go." Lexi told Stefan, "Go! Go, now." 

"No!" 

Elena ran up between Stefan and Lexi, "I can't find Damon!" 

"You go!" Stefan yelled, "I'll wait here for him!" 

"No, I'm not leaving without him!" she was fairly set on her way as the wind blew harder, "I won't!" 

"This place is falling apart!" 

"No!"

Kyra groaned at Elena's pathetic state of being stubborn before moving forward and forcing her through as it turned back to the normal side, "Sorry, Gilbert." 

"Kyra!" She screeched, "Why would you do that? Damon is still over there!" she cried, "We can't leave without him." 

"I'll find him."

"What's going on?" Caroline demanded in a yell even though she could have talked normally because the wind was not blowing on their side, "Where's Stefan?" 

"Still over there." Kyra groaned before slouching over and coughing up blood. 

"Kyra. What's going on?" Caroline yelled, basically forcing the Blackthorn back up and shaking her, despite the blood that was getting everywhere, "I asked you where Stefan is! Where is he?" 

Stefan instinctively reached out to catch the Blackthorn before she fell from Caroline shaking her, but in the process pushed himself through her, "No. No, no, no, no, no, no." 

"Stefan!" Caroline yelled happily, "Finally!" she noticed his panicked state, "What's wrong? You're alive. You should be happy." 

"She fell, I was just--" he cut himself off, "Kyra was about to fall, I was just trying to--" he paused, "Damon. He's not there yet. He's not there yet." 

"No." Elena shook her head with tears in her eyes, "This isn't happening."

"It's okay," Kyra stood on her own while wiping the blood off her lip. Elena glared at her for taking her away from being a part of finding Damon, while Stefan looked on at her retreating figure in worry, "I can do this." 

\----

Kyra has been walking for around fifteen minutes, her hair blowing harshly in the wind, before she finally spotted him leaning on a tree, "Kol!" 

"Hello, darling." he smiled, "What's the matter?" 

She shook her head and coughed before she yelled over they rough wind, "Take my hand." 

"I'd love to, but why?" he asked also having to yell over the strong gusts, "Are you okay?" 

"I'm fine." she tried to convince, "Just take my hand, Kol." 

He sensed that she was lying to him, "You're lying." 

"No, I'm not." 

"Yes you are." 

"Take my hand." he looked at her suspiciously, "Please, Kol." 

He shook his head, "What's going on?" 

She softly smiled at his stubbornness and grabbed onto his hand herself as they appeared back in the cemetery with the group of people who had previously come back, "Welcome back to the living." 

He looked around, "How the bloody hell--" 

"Kyra!" Elena yelled, cutting off Kol, "Where's Damon? Did you find him?" 

"No, Elena." she sighed, before running off with any energy she had and yelled, "But, I will." 

She wasn't aware of much at the moment, so she wasn't aware that her twin was standing behind her, "Kyra." Kayne ran up to her with a worried expression, "What's going on? Are you okay?" 

"Take my hand!" she yelled, "Now." 

He shook his head, wanting to know if she was okay, "Are you all right?" 

"I'm fine." she huffed at the Blackthorn Stubbornness they were born with before grabbing his arm, watching as he disappeared, "Time for you to go home, brother."

"Alexander!" She set off to find the last person she was planning to bring back, "Alexander!" 

"Sweetie." he immediately noticed her weakened state, "You can't go on like this. You have to stop." 

"I can't. Take care of them for me." she weakly grabbed him and he went to protest but she cut him off, "Please, don't make me regret this." she paused, "This is your second chance." she said as she forced him to pass through her.

When he was through, she hunched over and coughed up more blood. 

"Kyra!" Lexi yelled from behind her, "This is killing you." she realized, "Isn't it?" 

"I can hold on." she breathed, "Just come through, Lex." she held her hand out for her to take, "We have to finish this." 

"Not just yet!" Markos yelled as he charged towards Kyra.

Lexi pulled her hand back and punched him in the face before she tackled him to the ground and they started punching each other. Markos ended up on top, and the wind picked up. Lexi smirked at him as the force of the wind sucked him into oblivion as he protested as she easily got off the ground. 

"Lexi, take my hand." Kyra yelled, "It's your turn." 

"Every person that passes through, brings you one step closer to death." she concluded, watching as Kyra coughed up blood and continuously winced in pain, "What kind of best-friend would I be if you died before Stefan got his brother back?" She stood own her feet and put her arms out, "You're not gonna get me." 

"You're brave Lexi," Kyra lightly smiled at her bravery, "Something I always admired about you." 

Lexi disappeared into thin air: she found peace. 

"Crap." Kyra suddenly got lightheaded and grabbed onto the fence next to her, "Alaric!" she yelled, "Damon!" 

She was going to _try_ to get everyone back, but she knew that Liv was going to stop the spell in about two minutes as it is a part of the plan, so if she was going to bring anyone else back, they were going to have to find her or she would have to find them in the next sixty seconds, a minute. 

"Kyra!" Damon yelled. 

She perked up from her spot and weakly walked over to Damon and Alaric.

Damon didn't notice her weakened state, but Alaric did, "Are you okay?" 

She didn't answer, "You need to push through me." 

He nodded and grabbed onto her hand, "Thanks for doing this, Kyra." 

"No problem." she breathed as he disappeared, cringing at the pain bringing all of these people back was putting her in. 

"What are you waiting for, Kyra?" Damon demanded, throwing his hands up and putting his hands on her shoulders, "Take me back to my girl." Nothing happened, so he tried again, "Are you blocking me? Why isn't it working?" 

"I'm sorry, Damon." she came to a realization, but was happy about it, though she showed no sign of being happy, "They stopped the spell." 

\----

"Kyra!" Elena cried, "We need to find them, we need to start the spell again." 

"Sorry, but no can do." Kyra said plainly, "That was the only shot we had." 

"Yeah, but Damon is on The Other Side." she panicked, "We have to--"

"Elena!" Kyra yelled as best she could, as she was still visibly weak, before lowering her voice to a whisper, "It's too late."

"No, no, no." Elena whispered before she dropped to the ground and started bawling.

"Elena." Kyra looked on in slight sympathy, she felt another presence in the Crypt and turned to see him, she looked up from her sobbing, "He's here." she sighed, actually feeling bad for her, "You can say goodbye." she backed out of the room, leaving Elena to cry on her own. 

\----

Kyra was leaning against a gravestone and gazing at the rock in front of her when she heard a voice from behind her and multiple footsteps, "Kyra, thank god." 

She turned towards the voices as best as she could and noticed that the voice belonged to Kayne with Kol, Alec and her father following behind him. 

"Darling." 

She looked up, "Yeah?" 

"Are you okay, sis?" Alec asked, "You don't look so good." 

"I need to go." She slowly and weakly got up from her spot in the dirt, "I'll see you, um....later."

She walked off and all but one of them let her get too far. She had gotten to the street before she heard him, the voice she has missed for six months, "Darling." 

She softly smiled but didn't turn around, "Kol." 

"What's the matter?" he asked, reaching out as he had notices she was about to fall, "Talk to me." 

"Nothing." she said, "I just need to go..." 

"You are not going anywhere. You can barely stand." he quickly shut down her plan, "Look at me." 

She reluctantly did after he put his thumb and forefinger under her chin to lift her head up. He examined her face, noticing the light in her eyes was slowly draining out and his eyes widened, "This is because of you being The Anchor, isn't it? It's because you brought all of us back." 

"It doesn't matter, you're back and you're alive." she whispered, "That's all that matters to me." 

"Kyra, this is--" he cut himself off as Kyra fell and it went dark for her.


End file.
